


Knowing the Soul

by Crowsims



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Multi, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 85,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsims/pseuds/Crowsims
Summary: When Coulson learns Centipede is not just after him, but Skye as well, he reaches out to an old acquaintance for help. Never realizing the impact she would have on not just his team, but the future of the world as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on to the site so I figured I'd start with a story I've been working off and on for a while now. I'm a simple person, a simple writer who normally writes for myself. This year I thought I'd try my luck and see what people think of my ideas. Which I borrow from various media and occasionally other stories I read. I shift them around, merge them and create mostly OC type characters I slip in to my favorite series, pairing them with my favorite character or characters. Max here is based on an idea I got from one of charmed4lifekaren's series. Mixed with a little Static Shock type powers and codename. I have her permission to use her idea since I decided to post the story here. Again, this is my first time posting, I usually write for me so it might be simple and definitely un-betad. So please be kind and I hope you enjoy it.

I was sitting at a back both in the small Boston diner, facing the only entrance and sipping on my second cup of coffee when the door opened and in stepped a ghost from my past, both figurative and literal since he’s supposed to be dead. Following behind him was a small Asian woman in plain clothes but I knew she was an agent just like him. In fact I knew everything about her and how he was brought back and why. That information alone should have made me go through with my standing threat to SHIELD. The man smiled all friendly like at me as he and the woman walked in and sat down in front of me, with him on the inside and her on the outside. A waitress came over and set a cup of coffee in front of him and a steaming cup of tea in front of the woman before topping off my cup. I smiled gratefully at her before she walked off.

“Shouldn’t be surprised you’d know just when we would arrive,” Agent Phil Coulson said in greeting as he picked up his cup and took a drink.

“No. The surprising part is you actually tracking me down and asking for a meeting in the first place. Pretty sure I made my intentions clear what would happen if you or SHIELD ever approached me,” I countered, pulling out my smart phone tapping the timer and placing it on the table for them to see the digital display begin counting down from five minutes. “That’s how long you have to convince me I should get involved in whatever you have planned before the first data burst hits in the internet.”

Coulson looked genuinely nervous as he took another drink of his coffee. He knows that I have detailed files regarding SHIELD that are not known to the public. He knows I will upload them all in the event SHEILD comes within five feet of me. And yet he still requested a meeting with me. I should forget the timer and just send the data dump out of spite for what Fury and he have done.

“You have to know I wouldn’t have come to you if it were not a matter of life and death,” Coulson offered calmly, glancing over at the woman, “This is Agent Melinda May, but I’m sure you already knew that.”

I spared her a look, seeing the doubt in her eyes that I am worth the unease Coulson is currently feeling before returning my attention to him.

“Agent Melinda May, best known as the Calvary. But she hates that nickname. She has two adoptive daughters that only a handful of people within SHEILD know about. You and Fury being among them. Divorced and has been leading a mundane life behind a desk before you brought her back in to the field. Her path from Specialist to desk jockey happened after a mission in Bahrain. Would you like me to reveal the full exploits of that OP, what she did inside that building? Or would you like to skip to the part of just what it is you need from me, Coulson.”

Her eyes went wide and a pained expression briefly crossed her face before it returned to the Zen like mask of emotional control she’s been wearing since she sat down. Coulson looked over at her concerned before my nail tamping on the table next to my phone reminded him he was on a clock.

“Her daughters are why we are here. Specifically one of them. Skye. Do you know about her?”

“Only of her life since being adopted by May. I have not delved in to her past prior to that.”

“We have reason to believe she and I are being hunted by an organization called Centipede regarding the methods used behind my being brought back to life. I gave her the same drug when she was shot and somehow Centipede became aware of this. They think they can use us as a way of fully stabilizing their breed of Super Soldier,” Coulson explained calmly, meeting my eyes and leaning over the table, “Our Intel on them and their current whereabouts is sketchy. I need your help in order to keep Skye away from them. I’ve already informed Fury of my plan to bring you in. He says it’s a bad idea that will come back to bite us both in the ass.” I couldn’t stop the evil grin that now covered my face. But that did not worry Coulson one little bit. “And he’s right. But I can’t worry about that right now. Skye’s safety is my number one priority and with you I can keep her safe.”

I glanced at the timer as it ticked by with under two minutes left. I didn’t need my powers to tell me what Coulson wants from me. I can guess he intends to bring me on to his team and use me to both keep them one step ahead of Centipede and also use my Intel to help SHIELD grab them. Either way it could cause me to be outed to all of SHIELD instead of just to Fury and Hill. Something I have spent years and a great deal of effort to avoid.

“Ask me,” I sighed turning to face May, “Ask me in the way a mother would ask someone for help to protect their child. Convince me to help you, despite the risks involved for me doing so.” May closed her eyes and bowed her head, taking in a few deep cleansing breaths before looking up and meeting my eyes. The look of pure fear in her eyes almost floored me. Fear not for herself, but for her daughter.

“I believe everything Coulson said about you now. And I can understand your reasons for wanting nothing to do with SHIELD. But I’m not asking for your help for them. I’m asking you…begging you…please help my daughter. I would kill to keep her safe and lay down my life for her or her sister without hesitation. But against an enemy with these kind of resources and Intel, I fear I will fail in my promise to protect her. And I’ve already done that once when she…If you know about me, about what really happened that day, than you know just how much I need her in my life. Please help me.”

Her voice was cracking and tears were flowing down her face as Coulson wrapped a protective arm around his partner, his best friend. She didn’t resist at all as he pulled her in close to his side and held her in his arm. It’s probably been a long time since he’s seen her this emotional and it’s clearly both a relief and a bit disheartening for him. Closing my eyes and shaking my head as I reached out and cut the timer off with seconds to spare, I let out an aggravated breath as I tossed my head back against the booth cushion. After all that how could I say no?

“God damn it,” I groaned banging my head back harder, “Fine.”

“You’ll help us?” Coulson asked in a mix of shock and relief.

“Yes, I’ll help you. Though trust me when I tell you this, Coulson. This will probably come back to bite me in the ass too, but it is going to take a huge chunk out of yours first.”

“Is this something you know or hope?” he asked laughing.

“Both,” I laughed back.

***

I followed Coulson’s pride and joy convertible, Lola, on my custom made Kawasaki Ninja bike as we drove up the ramp of a very nice looking refitted cargo plane. As soon as I pulled off my helmet, shaking my black mop top out, I caught sight of two anxious looking young scientists standing in front of their lab setup. I know Coulson shared some information about me with his team, that I’m a gifted individual the likes of which SHIELD has never seen before. That because of my powers and knowledge of SHIELD secrets I am safe from being put on the Index. Regardless that wasn’t stopping them from looking at me like I was a prized science experiment.

“Coulson,” I warned.

“Fitzsimmons,” he sighed as he and May walked over to the couple named duo.

“I know you said she wasn’t to be Indexed sir. But a few cursory scans and base line information is surely going to be required if she’s to join our team,” the young English woman, Jemma, began excitedly, not taking her eyes off me as I strapped my helmet to my bike and finished securing it off to the side, “If she were to become injured and needed medical assistance for instance, knowing her physiology and having it on record would be necessary. Fitz and I already have the equipment set up and…”

I couldn’t take it anymore.

I stood at the entryway and held out my hand, palm up and fingers curled as bright blue arcs of electricity began shooting off from my fingertips to my palm. A stream of the same electrical energy shot out from my hand and instantly moved across the ceiling, entering the lab and sending down two blasts of electricity. The first fried Jemma’s laptop, killing the camera she had on and monitoring us as well as wiping all current information she has on me from the hard drive. The second took out the equipment Fitz had calibrated to scan me with. Then both beams shot out and stopped before striking both of the now frightened scientists. They stood there staring in awe as two thin beams of powerful electrical current were frozen in place against all known laws of physics.

“I think you’ve made your point Maxine,” Coulson stated then yelped when a beam extended out of the one pointed at Jemma and went for him before stopping the same way. “Sorry. I forgot. You prefer Max.”

“After that display you should be called Sparky,” a young female voice declared, causing my eyes to go wide and the words on my right bicep to ignite my skin.

The beams of energy rejoined the electricity on the ceiling before it moved back to me and was reabsorbed. I closed my eyes and groaned at the sudden jolt the unintended action caused me. Normally I recall my energy, it’s never returned to me on its own like this before. Guess being shocked to meet my second soulmate caused a short or something.  
See I’m part of a quad, which has not been heard of in a long time. I have already met my first soul bond and now I’ve just been introduced to my second. Only one more to go and we’ll be complete.

My eyes turned and locked on the young girl with Asian like features and long brunette hair. I knew who she was instantly and couldn’t help the amused grin from flashing across my face briefly before I just smiled at her. “I prefer Static, since I’m a shock to your system.”

Apparently those were the words she’s been waiting all her life to hear because before I knew it she was letting out a chocked up laugh and running towards me. I managed to catch her and being knocked over at the same time as she practically jumped in to my arms. I wrapped her up tight and let her continue to cry softly in to my denim jacket covered shoulder. May looked both shocked and happy at this turn of events. Coulson too. The science twins were all smiles and googly eyes at their friend, while the tall brooding agent that had come in to the room with Skye looked upset and a little worried before he quickly schooled his features when he noticed my eyes on him.

“I can’t believe this,” Skye breathed.

“You and me both,” I laughed.

“You mean you didn’t know about me?” Skye asked confused, “Cause AC gave us a quick, well more like cliff notes version on just what you can do. That you have this kind of knowing ability that lets you…well…know anything just by asking a question.”

“Knowing ability? Now why didn’t I think to call it that? Clever, simple and cool. I like it.”

“Then you can use it, if you want.”

“I think I will. And to answer your question, it does work like that,” I told Skye pulling back, but keeping hold of her hands, “All I have to do is ask a question about anything or anyone out loud or to myself and the answer is pretty much downloaded in to my brain and stored there. Basically my hard drive is fast and my memory store unlimited. The only information I can’t gain access to is about my past, where these powers came from and who my soulmates are. Guess fate has one hell of a firewall.”

“Have you met our other bonds yet?” Skye asked with hopeful excitement.

“Yes. One of them.”

“Where are they? Why aren’t they with you?”

“She…it’s complicated.”

“I hate to break this up, but shouldn’t we get down to the matter at hand and why she’s here,” the brooding agent, Ward, stated in a neutral tone, but I could feel the clear contempt and hatred just below the surface. Don’t know what I’ve done to piss him off already, but I’ll look in to that later. Right now I’d like to have the chance to talk to Skye for a little bit before we get started.

“I think we can allow them a couple hours of privacy to get to know each other better. Wouldn’t you agree, May?” Coulson asked, clearly finding this new development funny. Probably thinking he could use it to tease her relentlessly. Though considering the glare she just shot him I don’t think that would be wise.

“Please mom,” Skye called out turning to face the others now holding one of my hands, gaining May’s undivided attention. The look she gave me was calm, but when she looked at her daughter her face really relaxed and a soft loving smile covered her face.

“You guys can have some privacy till dinner.”

Skye dragged me along before letting me go in order to hug her mother properly in thanks. My phone buzzed and vibrated, letting me know I got a message. Actually two messages. The first was one that didn’t surprise me, letting me know that all information I recorded regarding Centipede so far was just emailed to Coulson. The second made me smile as it simply read ‘you found our third’.

I sent back a quick response of ‘yes’ followed by ‘later’ before pocketing my phone and looking to Coulson. “Just sent you an email with a voice recording of all the information I could get on Centipede on the ride here. Should keep you guys busy while Skye and I chat someplace private.”

“How about my bunk?” She offered.

“Skye,” May warned with narrowed eyes.

“Relax mom. We’ve just met. Surprise tackle hugs aside we’re not gonna do anything inappropriate. Though I wouldn’t say no to some kiss action.”

Ignoring the death beam glare I felt coming from May, I looked at Skye and grinned. “Neither would I.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be adding this chapter to give you guys a better feel for the story. Then I'll add some more tomorrow. Enjoy.

“You’re a Stark,” Skye exclaimed, somehow managing to keep her voice down as she knelt next to me on her bed.

I couldn’t help but laugh at the clear excitement in her eyes. I had just told her about my past, being an orphan like her and being adopted when I was 9 by Pepper Potts. Tony was a little wary of me at first, not knowing how to interact with me really. All he knew was if he didn’t want Pepper…mom…to quit on him he better adapt to me being part of her life. And thus his as well. So we started out as friends, playing video games mostly. Shortly after that my powers began to develop and instead of being afraid or wanting to use them for his company, Tony helped me get a handle on them and learn about them. He became more than a friend to me after that. Especially when he came home after the attack. He changed a lot, but only mom and I really got to see it. On the outside he was the same old Tony Stark, except now he doesn’t build weapons…well at least not for the government.

“Technically I was a Potts first then when they got hitched they hyphenated their name. So now I’m Maxine Stark-Potts. But my friends and family call me Max.”

“And you have quite the extended family it sounds like,” Skye added, sounding a little jealous.

Ok so maybe I went a little deeper in to my past and secrets then I intended to. I know I’m risking a lot here, but despite having a mom who’s a top level SHIELD Specialist and being part of Coulson’s team here…I know I can trust her. I don’t need my powers to tell me that. My heart and the bond already have.

I told her about the time dad was dying and Natasha Romanoff was sent in undercover to monitor him. I told mom the second I discovered it and the reasons behind her being here. Which led to a bit of a fight between her and Tony, but in the end they worked it out. From there we had a family meeting with Natasha and told her about me. Dad has all records about me and the adoption sealed up tight that very few people know just who I really am. That’s true even today. Our family ties would put an even bigger bullseye on me and them. So as far as the world is concerned I’m Maxine Davis, emancipated minor and intern at Stark Industries. Natasha was skeptical about my powers, but in the end she came around, especially after I told her the story of a girl that grew up in the Red Room that loved to dance and could never have children of her own because of what they did to her. She instantly agreed that keeping me a secret from SHIELD was important and swore she would die before revealing me to them. Though she did want to share it with her partner, Clint Barton. After a quick dive in to him I knew he above all would understand our desire for secrecy and safety.

I gained an incredible aunt and uncle that day, as well as a few cousins and another aunt that I have to keep secret from my folks for now. At least until Uncle Clint is comfortable enough to tell us. After the Battle of New York I gained more family and found my first soulmate. But I held back on telling Skye about her just yet. Best to have that discussion when she’s around.

“They’re your family now too,” I told Skye honestly, moving back to sit against the wall with my arm open. Skye smiled and took the hint, moving to cuddle up close to my side.

“I won’t tell AC or the others any of this. I promise. But I can’t lie about this to my mom or sister. I really do understand the need for secrets despite my ties to Rising Tide,” Skye began letting out a sigh as she looked up at me.

“If you trust them then I trust them.”

“Plus you’ll know if they rat you out,” Skye teased.

“Instantly. Snitches get stitches. Or in this case a bolt of electricity up their…”

“I get the picture,” Skye interrupted with a laugh as she ran her fingers over the black leather cuff on my left wrist, “Something tells me this is both fashion and function.”

I held up my wrist right in front of her, but instead of what I expected to happen. Only a blue digital display appeared, showing the time, my current heart rate and levels at 83%.

“What’s that mean?” Skye asked pointing at the percentage.

“The electrical energy you saw me manipulate runs through my brain and body. It’s the source of my knowing ability, the source of my powers in general. I’ve had it inside me since I was born, but it wasn’t until I was 10 that it began to manifest itself. Its grown right along with me and my body needs that energy to function. The more I use it the lower the levels. The lower the levels the weaker I get.”

“What happens if it gets to zero?”

“The lowest they’ve ever been is 53%. That made me feel like I had just recovered from a full body flu. I was weak and could hardly move about without feeling tired. The good news is that the levels recharge themselves every time I sleep. The lower the level the more sleep I seem to need to replenish them.”

“That’s not a real answer to my question.” I took Skye’s hand in mine, bringing it up to kiss her knuckles as I ran a comforting hand up and down her back.

“My body needs the electrical energy to function. If I ever do hit zero…pretty sure that will kill me stone dead.” Skye instantly snuggled deeper against me, wrapping her arms around my waist and held on to me tight. “I have no intention though of ever letting that happen. I have heard it many times, in many various ways of what will happen to me if I ever let that happen. And all of them were scary, but none hold a candle to my mom. She threatened to jump start me just so she can kill me herself and jump me again to repeat the process.”

Skye laughed softly, but I could still tell she was finding this news scary. The bond between us is only now forming, it’ll take time to cement, so I don’t know what she’s feeling and why. I mean I could find out in a second. But I have a rule about never using my powers regarding my soulmates or family and I’m not about to break it now.

“Talk to me,” I breathed in to her hair after placing a kiss to the top of her head.

“I was the only kid at the orphanage that had three marks. There were only a handful in general that had any marks really. But that gave me hope, knowing that no matter what there were people out there waiting for me. That would hopefully want me. Then mom adopted me and I met Bobbi and…I felt like I wasn’t alone. And the hope that I really would find my bond grew.”

“I want you, Skye. Not WANT you want you…at least not right now,” I began, causing her to laugh and bury her head against my shoulder, “Point is I want you in my life and I can promise you our third will want you too.”

“Tell me about her.”

Before I could begin there was a knock at the door.

“We’re having pizza for dinner,” May told us.

“Uh oh,” Skye breathed sitting up.

“What?”

“There’s only two reasons mom would ever get pizza for dinner. To celebrate something big either Bobbi or I did. Or to break bad news to us,” Skye explained getting up and opening the door showing May standing there still wearing her plain clothes from earlier, “What’s going on? I doubt you’re really ready to celebrate me meeting one of my soulmates just yet.”

May gave her a narrowed eyed glare before crossing her arms.

“You think I’m not happy for you?”

“Happy for me, yes. Willing to let me consummate the bond, hell no.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at the heated blush currently covering May’s face. She quickly lowered her head and mumbled something that had Skye laughing and reaching out to embrace her mother.

“You love me and you know it,” Skye stated happily.

“Whatever,” May breathed hugging her daughter back before looking back at me, “Coulson went over the Intel you provided and discovered some developments he wants to share with all of us. Since it’s close to dinner I suggested pizza so we could have a relaxing debrief before all hell breaks loose.”

I nodded, deciding to wait until after Coulson shares whatever he’s discovered before diving in to anything more on Centipede. Getting off the bed I made my way over to them, Skye shifting so she was leaning in to her mother in a one arm hug as she looked up and smiled at me.

“Maybe after dinner if at all possible we can share with mom what you told me. I think you know where I’m going with this.”

I smiled warmly at Skye, reaching out to cup her cheek. There was another reason I told Skye about my family. With the situation currently surrounding her I figured it might be best to move her someplace safe and secure and the last place on earth Centipede would think to look for her. Avenger’s Tower.

“I had the exact same thought.”

***

“So I took the Intel you had about current Centipede agents looking for us and found that they are here in town. A shell corporation belonging to Ian Quinn owns a warehouse down by the dock district and that’s where they’re currently holed up,” Coulson explained as he finished off his bread stick. We were all spaced out in the common room of the Bus, Skye and me taking the couch with the rest of the team sitting back in various seats. I set my plate down and closed my eyes, bowing my head.

“Then we should plan an attack on them to apprehend them,” May suggested.

“May and I can handle that sir while you stay back and watch the others. I’m sure Static here could provide adequate backup for you,” Ward added.

“Six man team currently in the warehouse,” I called out.

“What?” Ward asked.

“What are they planning?” Coulson asked.

“They have this location and are formulating a plan…oh crap.”

“What?”

“Centipede Super Soldiers are on their way here. Five of them. ETA will have them here tonight. Meaning they will have their attack plan sometime tomorrow. Not sure when.”

“Shouldn’t you know exactly when they plan to attack?” Ward asked bitterly.

“I can only give a rough estimate. There are too many variables in play, who will be planning the attack, their SOP. Hell even their current attitude makes it difficult to pinpoint an exact time frame.”

“Can your electricity take them out?” May asked.

“Yes. A concentrated blast from me will disrupt the kill switches they have as well as the serum infusion devices.”

“How much of a concentrated blast?” Skye asked nervously.

I looked over and smiled softly at her as I held my palm up and open right in front of her. A single electrical arc appeared and began moving and shifting just like a cobra being charmed would. Skye looked on in awe while Fitz just shook his head in disbelief.

“How are you doing that?” he asked.

“This unique electricity is a part of me and as such reacts however I want it to. Similar to my knowing ability, all I have to do is think of what I want the energy to do and it does it,” I   
answered closing my hand and setting it in Skye’s lap.

“You’re distracting me from my question again.”

“Taking them out will drain me quite a bit. 45% remaining at best. I’ll feel crappy but I’ll be ok.”

“Then that’s the plan. Tomorrow morning, first thing as soon as the sun comes up,May, Max and I will go in and subdue the Centipede agents. Ward will be on standby with Fitzsimmons and Skye in the SUV in case we either need backup or a speedy getaway,” Coulson explained standing up and looking over his team, “I suggest you all turn in early after getting your gear situated. I’ll update Fury and Hill and see you all in the morning.”

“Fitz and I will get our supplies ready and loaded in the SUV,” Jemma declared as she rose to her feet.

“I’ll do the same,” Ward added getting to his feet next quickly leaving the room.

“Mom, would you help Max and I clean up?” Skye asked.

May looked between her daughter and me, sensing there was something we…or more accurately Skye wanted to tell her. So she just nodded and looked to Coulson. “I’ll lock down the plane after and see you in the morning.”

Coulson nodded then smiled at me. “With any luck things will go a lot smoother than our gas station encounter.”

“You could always bring a bag of flour just in case,” I retorted grinning.

A cross country ride, a late night robbery at an all-night gas station and a brief introduction and threat after helping him take down the robbers. That’s the grand story I told the team over dinner of how Coulson and I met. Seems May had already heard the altered version of events that didn’t include me. Everyone found it funny, except Ward who has had nothing but all silent hostility towards me all night. It’s really starting to grate on my nerves. For now I’ll just bite my tongue and wait to unravel his story later.

Once the room was cleared out accept for May, Skye and myself, I nudged her to go talk to her mom while I started picking up empty plates and leftovers. May saw right through Skye’s request as expected and sat down next to her daughter while I cleaned up and took the left over pizza to the kitchen. I made myself scarce, taking my time and giving them some privacy before coming back in and plopping down beside Skye on the couch. Her mother looked at me closely, seeming to give me a closer examination then she did at the diner. I just smiled at her, crossed my arms and leaned back in the couch.

“Has Nat been training you?”

“Aunt Nat, Uncle Clint and Steve have each taken it upon themselves to train me. Though when you know about and master pretty much every fighting style known to man and alien…well let’s just say no one at SHIELD would look at them the same way if they saw our sparring sessions.”

“Knowing how to fight and putting it in to practice are two very different things,” May stated honestly.

“I know. And I have had to defend myself while on the road without using my powers. I know when to fight, when to walk away and when to use lethal force. Though thankfully I haven’t had to cross that line yet.”

May nodded at me then bowed her head. Skye reached out and took her hands in hers.

“Going with her after the mission tomorrow would be the safest thing for you. I wouldn’t have to divide my focus between you and Coulson because I know you’ll be safe. And it will give you the opportunity to meet your third and time for the bond to grow between the three of you,” May said in as strong a tone as she could manage, but clearly Skye wasn’t buying it.

“You could always come visit me,” she offered.

“I doubt Coulson will be welcome.”

“Probably not,” I laughed, “But more than likely he’ll spend a few days in the dog house after I fill them in on everything.”

“You know everything about his resurrection and my true purpose on this team?” May stated more than asked, sighing sadly after I gave her a nod.

“Look between this team, your family and mine we got a lot to work with regarding,” I began when all of a sudden an influx of new information regarding Centipede began filling my head. My eyes went wide for an instant before I squeezed them shut tight, grabbing my head and trying to work through the fury of new info.

“Max,” I heard Skye call out worriedly as I slid off the couch and on to my knees, “Max what’s wrong?”

“Ward,” I breathed.

“What about him?”

“Ward…traitor…secret secure line…he’s…” I was trying to explain to them, but was finding it hard to put words to what I was learning.

“He’s a dead man,” May growled, clearly after witnessing how accurate my powers are she wasn’t going to question anything I told her. Even if it came to an agent she’s been working and sleeping with.

“Need him alive,” I managed to say in a clearer tone, the information having finished and my attention focusing on Skye, “He told them about me…about you…they’re advancing the time table and he’s going to be part of the attack.”

“When?” Skye asked in a shaky tone.

“As soon as those soldiers get here,” I answered looking up at May, “You need to secure him. Information I provide is one thing, but confirmation from him will be worth more to Fury and his superiors.” May nodded, glancing at Skye, clearly finding it difficult to leave her with me in my current state. I snapped my fingers, sparks leaving my fingertips and instantly a bubble like force field of electrical energy encased me, Skye and part of the couch. May moved her hand out slowly, pushing against the energy and finding it unyielding.

“I want her safe too,” I told May.

May nodded then smiled softly at her daughter before heading after Ward. 

“You okay?” I asked a clearly shaken Skye.

“No.”

“Your mom can take Ward.”

“Oh she’ll kick his ass five ways from Sunday,” Skye stated sitting down on the edge of the couch, “I just…I can’t believe he’s a bad guy. I mean I know he can be a bit robotic and whatnot but…I mean…I thought he liked us.”

“Oh he more than likes you Skye,” I growled causing the energy of the shield to start sparking.

“He what?”

“I’ll explain everything once your mom gets back with the rest of the team,” I sighed softly, placing my head in her lap and wrapping my arms around her waist, “Just can’t process anything more at this time.”

Skye laughed, clearly enjoying my use of computer speak. She placed a hand on my head and began to run her fingers threw my hair, her nails scratching my scalp in a very soothing manner that had me on the brink of purring. Instead the energy of the shield moved in close till it was only surrounding us now, keeping us safe and secure. Just like I was feeling right now.

***

The original plan of waiting to deal with Centipede went out the window after May managed to subdue Ward. Fitz reluctantly helped Skye run a trace on the secure sat-phone Ward was using to pinpoint the exact location of the warehouse. Unfortunately when they tried to go deeper the phone fried itself as a safeguard to prevent the truth of just who he’s working with and why from getting out. But that won’t stop me. I fully intend to devote a good portion of my energy to finding out everything about Ward, who he’s working with. Who they are working with. Everything.

Right now though I need every bit of energy I have for the fight ahead. Which by looking at my levels now does not bode well for me.

“Yes, I see what my levels are at,” I hissed out, looking at the flashing 72% on my wrist strap.

“Who are you talking to?” May asked from behind me.

“Story for another time,” I replied looking back at her from our hiding place behind a nearby container before looking ahead. I could see a pair of Centipede Super Soldiers patrolling just inside while the rest of the normal goons probably sat and formulated an attack plan. Too bad for them the only one on the Bus at the moment is Ward and he’s sedated and chained up in that pretty impressive holding cell they got.

“Max,” Skye called worriedly over the borrowed COMS Fitz gave me.

“I’m not gonna lie and say I’ll be fine when this is over, Skye. But I will be alive, I can promise you that,” I tried to reassure her grinning over my shoulder again at May, “Plus your mom’s here watching over me.”

“Mom,” Skye warned.

“I won’t let anything bad happen to her.”

“Good. Don’t let anything bad happen to you either. I love you.”

“Love you too baby girl.”

“Aren’t you three forgetting someone?” Coulson asked.

“No,” the three of us answered in unison, causing Fitzsimmons to snicker and Coulson to roll his eyes at us.

“Be safe AC,” Skye breathed softly.

“I will,” Coulson replied smiling, “You three stay back and only come in once we give the all clear.”

“Understood," they confirmed in unison.

I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath then looked down at the display again still holding at 72%. Dealing with the five soldiers at my current level was going to be tricky, but given that there was no way May or Coulson could stand up to them for long on their own, I have no choice. I’d go in through the front while they came in through the rear, Icers in hand to subdue the goons while I drew the fire of the soldiers. It’s going to take the majority of the energy I have to take them down, so instead of relying on a force shield to protect me, like I normally would, I wore a tact vest like Coulson over my black tank.

“You guys better go.”

“We’ll radio you when we’re in position,” Coulson informed me.

I nodded and he and May went off. A few minutes later May confirmed they were ready. So after stealing my nerves I rounded the container and made my way to the entrance. When I got there I saw six men in black fatigues hunched over a table while the Super Soldiers in their combat gear were spaced out around them. Clenching my hands in to fists I knocked hard on the steel door, instantly gaining their attention.

“Knock, knock fellas,” I greeted raising my fists and pointing them at the back two soldiers.

Beams of blue electricity shot out, striking them in their chests and sending them to their knees. I had to keep the beam intact instead of letting the energy go so that it would move fast, taking out the kill switch in their eye before the controller on the other end could activate it. Once the two broad shouldered soldiers were on their knees I killed the energy and took a shaky step forward while they fell flat on their faces. Out cold, but alive.

“Two down three to go.”

The guys in fatigues instantly went for their weapons, but May and Coulson made their entrance and shot them, knocking them out before they could shoot me. Two of the soldiers turned on them and began advancing, but before I could raise my hands to fire at them I had to roll out of the way from their charging friend. He came back and moved towards me, raising his hand to strike. I shot my palm out and sent a focused beam right in to his chest too, knocking him back against the wall and out before he hit the ground. I fell on to my hands and knees, my vision blurry while my breathing was erratic. The sound of gunfire and wood shattering filled my ears. Turning my head I saw Coulson firing is gun and May's at on soldier, while May used her size and speed to disorient the other. She's keeping him off balance, but all it would take was one good hit from him to knock her down so he could move in for the kill. And once Coulson’s Icer rounds were depleted he’d be an easy target.

“Skye, move in now,” I got out, closing my eyes and bringing my arms in close, “This next move is going to take a lot.”

I didn’t wait for a response from her as I focused on the remaining energy inside me. Throwing my head back and arms out, I sent a wave of it out that passed through May and Coulson but engulfed their opponents. They seized and fell to their knees before falling down in the same condition as the others. The remaining energy bounced off the walls and came back to me, sending me falling to the ground as my body absorbed it.

“Max,” May called out, running towards me just as the sound of hard braking tires filled the room.

I felt like a boneless fish, unable to lift or move any part of myself. It was a struggle just to keep my eyes open. I soon felt my head being cradled and somehow managed to focus my vision on to Skye’s watery eyed concerned face.

“Hey pretty girl,” I laughed, “You really are very pretty. Did I tell you that yet? Cause you are.”

I was feeling really lightheaded and out of it, but Skye still managed to laugh as she ran a hand through my hair, brushing some of my sweaty matted bangs away so she could cup my face while letting me rest my head in her lap.

“And you’re beautiful and clearly insane. What are your levels?” Skye asked grabbing my wrist and looking over my cuff.

Just then a blue holographic head shimmered in to being from the cuff. A clearly female face taking form and looking at me with obvious concern.

“Her levels are at 21% and thankfully holding,” the hologram stated in an agitated voice.

“Don’t be mad sis,” I pleaded, “Had to do it…had to…had to protect my…my future mother in-law.” I saw May appear, kneeling down behind Skye and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as she smiled down at me.

“Sis?” Skye repeated questionably.

“Skye meet Luci. Luci this is Skye.”

“Nice to meet you,” Luci nodded at Skye before looking to me, “I’m sorry, Max. But as soon as I detected your levels dropping below 40% a directive kicked in and forced me to send out a pulse transmission with your current condition and GPS. It is still transmitting and I can’t override it.”

“Crap,” I drew out closing my eyes.

“What does that mean?” May asked.

“Means my parents are coming and I’m in trouble. Good thing I’ll probably be passed out by then,” I laughed, no longer able to keep my eyes open, “Luci…keep…keep Skye…”

“I’ll keep her updated on your condition as well as an eye on her for you while you are out,” Luci said warmly, knowing me well enough to determine what I was trying to ask her.

“Max,” Skye breathed gently.

“Sleepy…really sleepy,” I sighed snuggling my head in her lap and managing a soft smile, “Comfy girl…pretty girl…gonna just…gonna just rest right here. M’kay?”

“Okay,” Skye replied softly, the feel of her lips on my forehead the last thing I felt before blissful oblivion overtook me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Max's Family and first bonded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer than the first two, but with introducing Max's family and Gamora I think it works. Incidentally, her AI sister, Luci, is named after the first time my grandma heard the female voice of my Uncle's GPS. She called it Lucy in the Sky. Since I started writing this after her passing, the name made sense. Hope you enjoy and leave kind reviews.

The sensation of a hand slowly running down my face was slowly bringing me back to the waking world. Despite feeling warm and cozy and still boneless, I managed to open my eyes and smile softly at my mom, sitting at the edge of my bed and holding my hand in one of hers while the other continued to run along my cheek.

“Welcome back little girl.”

“You haven’t called me that in a long time.”

“Old habits die hard,” she replied leaning in and kissing my cheek, “How do you feel?”

“Better than I did,” I breathed closing my eyes, “How long was I out for?”

“Three days,” she answered as I felt along the side of my head, not surprised to feel a sensor attached to my temple, “Your father and Uncle JARVIS have been monitoring your levels since we brought you home.” Looking past mom I could see we were in my bedroom at the Tower. Most of my stuff was lost when the Malibu home was attacked. But thankfully most of the important stuff was secured in the safe in my room, which dad found and brought here. He replaced most of the knick-knacks and things that decorated my old room, making this one feel like me.

“How much trouble am I in?”

“Not as much as Phil is,” mom answered shaking her head, “I really wish you would have called us when all this started.”

“It happened pretty fast and then I met Skye and…Skye!” My eyes went wide and I tried to get up, but then the world started spinning and I felt nauseous. Mom gently pushed me back down, adjusting the pillows so I was sitting up comfortably then handed me a cup of water with a bendy straw. Taking in a few soothing sips, I closed my eyes and let the nausea pass before opening them again. Before I could ask about Skye the door to my bedroom flew open and in stormed both of my soulmates. Skye standing at the front of my bed while Gamora took the other side. My green skinned alien bond grabbed my hand in hers and immediately brought it up to her lips, kissing my knuckles before nuzzling it with her cheek.

“You feel me through the bond or did Uncle JARVIS tell you?” I asked smiling lovingly at her.

“JARVIS has been given strict orders by your father not to tell us anything regarding your condition after apparently ‘nagging’ him too often. Thankfully your sister is being far more helpful,” Gamora answered. Looking down at my wrist I noticed my cuff was missing. Meaning she must have transferred over to my private server here in the Tower when we arrived.

“Luci?” I called out.

“I’m here,” my AI sister replied happily.

“Got my mom, got my sister and my girls,” I sighed happily.

Mom let go of my hand and moved to stand over me. She kissed my forehead and removed the sensor before standing up straight. “I’ll let the others know you’re awake and feeling better if Luci hasn’t done so already. You three take all the time you want. But when you’re feeling stronger I expect you down on the common floor young lady. You have quite a few worried people waiting to see you.”

“Yes mom.” Mom smiled at me then headed out, stopping to hug Skye and placing a kiss to the back of Gamora’s head before walking out, closing the door behind her. Skye was on my other side in a flash, holding my other hand and looking relieved beyond measure to see me.

“Sorry if I scared you pretty girl,” I breathed, pulling her hand up and placing a kiss to her knuckles, “Thanks for taking care of me.”

“All I did was act as a body pillow till your parents showed up,” Skye laughed.

“What happened after I passed out?”

“Luci explained who she was and that it was best not to move you. So you and I and mom stayed sitting there in the middle of the warehouse while SHIELD agents came and picked up the Centipede crew. Then your folks showed up and after a few heated words with AC they agreed to move you to the Bus and we came here to New York.”

“Where I was waiting at one of your father’s private air fields. I saw Skye here standing next to your stretcher, holding your hand and refusing to leave your side. I dropped my holo-field and stormed up to remove her,” Gamora picked up, squeezing my hand as she looked over at Skye with a sorrowful smile.

“I managed to recover quickly at seeing her and said. ‘You’re green’. She froze like a statue and went all wide eyed. It was actually pretty funny to see.”  
I couldn’t help but laugh at that. Remembering a similar reaction from Gamora when we first met after the Battle of New York. It was during the clean up when we noticed a small ship had crashed near one of those space whale things. She was inside trying to get it repaired when dad in his suit and I in my street clothes approached her. Gamora instantly went on the defensive, ready to attack us both when I said soothingly, “Easy there Martian.” The look on her face was like someone had set up camp on her grave. She recovered though and retorted, “I am no Martian, Teran.” At which point it was my turn to look shocked stupid. From there we took her back to the Tower, dad secured her escape ship and introductions took place. Which eventually led to an agreement that, like me, Gamora should be kept secret from SHIELD. Which led dad creating a device similar to the holo-masks SHIELD developed, thanks to Aunt Nat stealing the plans for him. Now Gamora has a human disguise to wear when not around the family. That made it easier for me to show her around the city, take her out on dates and even a few secluded vacation spots to give her a better feel for the planet.

“I in turn replied ‘And you’re yellow’. Though upon closer examination I would say she’s tanner in her complexion then her mother is,” Gamora continued, bringing me out of the past and back to the present.

“Exactly how close of an examination did you give her before reaching that conclusion?” I asked smirking at her.

“Not as thorough as I gave you our first time together. But I hope to reach that point eventually,” Gamora replied in a husky tone that made me grin excitedly.

“Me too.”

“You two know I’m sitting right here, right?” Skye asked, causing us to laugh when we saw her blushing and slightly excited face. Gamora reached over me and ran a hand thorough Skye’s hair, a warm affectionate smile on her face that brought a tear to my eye.

Gamora is an orphan herself, her people having been all but wiped out. She was taken in by some powerful alien named Thanos, where she was trained and enhanced in order to become his most lethal warrior. She has a sister who is even more enhanced, becoming a cyborg and little more than a tool to him. Gamora would have lost all traces of light inside her had she not known she has not one, but three soulmates out there for her. It was hope of one day finding us, and her determination to keep us safe, that led her to fleeing her cruel adoptive father and finding the portal that led her to earth. Three orphans, each raised differently than the other, but all of us hoping to one day find each other and our mystery fourth. That hope keeping us grounded despite all the twists and turns our lives took. Fate or destiny or whatever cosmic force governing soulmates must have a clear picture in mind of what each one needs when joining bonds together. For us it’s family. A real family that will love us and be there for us no matter what. And with me and my extended family, and now Skye with her mom and sister, that’s exactly what Gamora has now. And I couldn’t be happier for her.

“Stop,” Gamora ordered strongly, turning to lock eyes with me.

“What?”

“I can sense your thoughts are muddled between happiness and sorrow. We should be worrying about you right now. I am fine. Skye is fine. We are together and will be more than fine once you are back to your full strength.”

“All I got from her was a sense of joy I think was directed at you,” Skye stated sighing, “Guess it’ll take time for the bond to form between all of us.”

“You make it sound like a depressing chore,” Gamora joked, looking to Skye and cupping her cheek, “I for one look forward to getting to know you more till the day our bond is strong and unbreakable and hopefully complete.”

“Ditto,” I yawned, feeling whatever strength I had gained slowly leaving me.

“Guess someone’s batteries aren’t fully charged yet,” Skye teased.

“Ha. Ha. Like I haven’t heard that one before.”

“You want us to leave and let you rest some more?” Gamora asked softly.

“No,” I breathed pulling my hand out of Skye’s so I could raise my arm a little. Skye thankfully took the hint and quickly moved in to snuggle against me, resting her head on my shoulder and her hand over my stomach. Gamora smiled and slipped her boots off as she slipped easily on to the bed behind me, lifting and shifting both Skye and myself till we were resting back against her. She then wrapped her arms around us both and placed a kiss to the top of both our heads.

“Is this better?”

“Much,” I sighed in contentment, closing my eyes and feeling myself slip in to sleep once again, safe and secure with my bonds holding me close.

***

It was the middle of the afternoon by the time I felt strong enough to see my family. After showering and getting dressed, putting my cuff on and making sure Luci was transferred back in to it, we got on the elevator and made our way down to the common floor.

“Mind if I ask a question regarding your AI sister there?” Skye asked glancing down at her.

“Shoot.”

“She and I got to talking a bit during your down time and she is nothing like JARVIS. Don’t get me wrong I love JARVIS, he’s very polite with his own personality, but Luci just seems more…”

“Human,” I finished for her.

“Well…yeah.”

“Dad and Uncle JARVIS created her to help me monitor my electrical levels when my powers first manifested themselves. Actually it was dad who had the idea to convert her in to a portable unit like this,” I explained looking down at my cuff, “He rigged it with micro sensors that not only allow her keep track of all of my vitals, but also make it so my own electricity powers her while in the cuff.”

“Kinda makes her sound like a parasite,” Skye chuckled.

“I heard that,” Luci declared angrily, “And you are not the first to make that same comparison. Shezilla there did it first and now the rest of the family won’t let it go.”

“And you gained your revenge by hacking my holo-filter and keeping me looking like that…what do you call those lizard creatures again?” Gamora asked looking to me.

“Iguanas.”

“Seriously?” Skye laughed.

“Remind me to show you the pictures later.”

“You swore you deleted them all,” Gamora turned and looked wide eyed at me.

“And you really believed I’d let go of some prime piece of torture material like that?” Gamora huffed and turned away from me, crossing her arms under chest. I couldn’t help but laugh at the image of the most dangerous woman in the galaxy pouting. I draped myself over her back, wrapping my arms around her and placing a kiss to her cheek before nuzzling her neck.

“Luci has them safe and secure on my private server so only I can view them. Along with all our other photos and videos.”

“You guys are trying to kill me,” Skye breathed, blushing again and managing to bring a smirk to Gamora’s face as she turned to face her while leaning back in to me.

“Not all of them are what you think, Skye. Max here simply enjoyed capturing moments when this planet and its people surprised me,” Gamora told her. According to Gamora she has traveled to many distant worlds and seen countless civilizations, but none have ever been as diverse or heavily populated as earth. Our technology and development may be centuries behind half the races out there, but what we do have is like nothing she’s ever seen before. Seriously the coffee maker was her best friend for weeks on end when I introduced her to the morning caffeinated brew.

“Back to Luci,” Skye began, shaking her head and getting us back on topic, “I get that you’ve had her since you were a kid, that during the time it took you to figure out and control your powers you two became close. What I still want to know is what makes her…her?”

“No idea,” I answered smiling down at Luci and running my thumb affectionately over the smooth leather, “Maybe all the times the two of us were talking, me confiding in her because I really didn’t have a best friend or anything caused it. Maybe her programming evolved on its own. Hell my electrical energy could have imparted some fraction of my own personality on to her and it engrained itself in to her matrix. All I know is Luci is one of a kind and is the closest thing I have to a sister. And I wouldn’t trade her in for anything.”

“Love you too sis,” Luci called out warmly, “And since both of you are bonded to my sister I have no choice but to look after you ladies as well.”

“Cool,” Skye said excitedly.

“Acceptable,” Gamora sighed dramatically.

“You love her too and you know it,” I whispered in her ear. Gamora turned to place a kiss on my cheek, before looking down and also rubbing a thumb over the cuff as well.

The doors to the elevator opened and we made our grand entrance to the common floor which served as makeshift kitchen, bar and meeting room also. Mom was sitting at a table talking to May, Uncle Steve and Aunt Nat while dad was at the island like bar looking over a tablet with Fitz. Jemma was sitting on the couch talking excitedly with Uncle Bruce while Coulson stood off to the side in a very personal discussion with Uncle Clint.

“And here I thought he’d still be in the doghouse with you guys,” I said as a way of greeting.

“Oh he is,” Aunt Nat confirmed getting up and coming over towards me, “Just as you are.”

“Me!? What did I do?”

“You know what you did. You should have called me the second he got in to contact with you,” she stated in an icy tone that caused Skye to take a defensive step towards me. Gamora pulled her back though and walked her around us.

“Okay yes. I should have called you. But in my defense I was planning on ratting his ass out after I turned down whatever request he was going to make. But then it turned out May was the one who really needed my help and things just kinda happened really fast.”

Aunt Nat crossed her arms and continued to stare me down, her face taking on a classic Black Widow glare that would have scared a normal person in to begging her for their life. But I’m not a normal person…especially to her.

“I suppose I can overlook it this time considering the circumstances,” She offered calmly.

“I appreciate your compassion and understanding,” I played along, unable to keep a straight face anymore. A huge goofy grin covered my face which quickly cracked her mask and forced her to roll her eyes as she pulled me in to a fierce hug.

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again child,” she whispered in to my ear in Russian as she cupped the back of my head.

“I’ll try not to. Love you Aunt Nat,” I replied back in perfect Russian, earning me a kiss to the side of my head before she let me go and pushed me in to the room.

“Glad to see you’re okay kid,” Uncle Steve declared crushing me in his arms and stepping aside so Uncle Clint could have his turn.

“These long recharge periods are getting old brat.”

“Almost as old as your jokes,” I countered hugging him back and heading over to Uncle Bruce next. “Please tell me you didn’t leave your aide work just to come check on me.”

“Of course not. Just afraid what kind of a mess your dad would make of my lab if I was gone for much longer,” he joked as he hugged me.

“I did that one time and after seeing you turn a little green I learned my lesson,” dad retorted shaking his head, “I swear you pull the Hulk card just to protect yourself from our friendly family ribbing and antics.”

“If that’s what it takes to save us from you I might be willing to go green,” Aunt Nat declared, causing us to laugh at the glare dad gave her.

Truth is being stuck together after the Battle of New York, helping out with clean up and just spending some time getting to know me and our family secret kinda cemented the Avengers as a team I think. I know they came together after Coulson’s death. Just like Fury intended. But it was the time after that, where there wasn’t an immediate threat that let them relax and finally get to know each other. Allowed them to get to know me. Mom likes to joke that I’m the glue that holds this family together, their mutual desire to keep me safe as well as their love for me. Somedays I think she’s on to something, other times I think I just helped show them you don’t have to be blood related to be a family. You can make your own.

I made my way over to dad hugging him tight and resting my head on his shoulder. He immediately wrapped his arms around me, held me close as he placed a kiss to the top of my head. “Sorry I added more data to my file.”

“No such thing as too much data when it comes to you. Just try to be more careful from now on regarding the methods you use to obtain it.”

“Understood.”

Dad has come a long way from when we first met, but really emotional situations, especially where I’m concerned, cause him to shut down till he can process it all. It’s why I started using computer speak to talk about my powers in the first place, to help him come to grips with and accept what they cost me when using them too much.

“You hungry?”

“Starving.”

“Happy should be back with the food any minute. He just had to drop by Stark Fields and pick something up first,” dad said rubbing my back.

“Ward?”

“No we already took care of him,” May answered as she locked eyes with Aunt Nat.

“I’m almost afraid to ask but…”

“He’s still alive,” Aunt Nat stated, “Though considering the choice words he had regarding you and his statement of talking only to Skye…well let’s just say he gained a few more bruises during transport.”

“I’m disappointed in you Aunt Nat,” I sighed turning in dad’s arms to face her, “You told me a true professional leaves no marks.”

“Are you saying I’m losing my edge?” she asked with an evil gleam in her eyes, “Because I’d be more than willing to take you down to the gym to test that theory.”

“I thought you said you had proof you could actually win against your Avenger family in a fight?” Skye questioned.

“She what!” Aunt Nat shouted, causing Uncle Clint and Steve to look over at me with narrowed eyes.

“Yeah…but I never said they knew I had it,” I laughed nervously as Aunt Nat joined Uncle Steve and Clint in slowly stalking towards me, “Any advice dad?”

“Run like hell,” he answered letting me go.

“Works for me,” I bolted past him and up the stairs to the second landing, my extended family hot on my heels. Good thing my levels are back in the green cause while I can take them one on one, three on one might be pushing it.

Mental note, kill Skye later.

***

You know it says a lot about us as a family when mom and dad can sit down at the table with Uncle Bruce and our guests while I’m being dangled over the second floor railing from my ankles by Captain America, while the Black Widow and Hawkeye tickle my sides, and they don’t even bat an eye.

“Should we help her?” I heard Skye ask over the sound of the blood rushing to my ears and my own laughter.

“No,” Gamora answered simply as she poured herself a drink from the bar. To add insult to injury Happy came in from the elevator, escorting Thor, Jane and Darcy with Sif bringing up the rear.

“Ha…Happy…He…hel…help…me,” I managed to get out despite my current condition.

“I would, but my hands are full,” He replied holding up a large box of food, Thor carrying a matching one.

“Oh hold her there just like that,” Darcy ordered excitedly, reaching in to her pocket and pulling out her Stark Smartphone, aiming the camera on it right at me, “Perfect. Now shake her like you’re trying to get the change out of her jeans.”

“I…ha…hate…y…you,” I cried out laughing harder at the look of pure glee coming from Darcy…and now Skye as she decided to get in on immortalizing my current embarrassing   
moment.

“Alright children. The food is here. Let her go,” Dad ordered.

“You heard our landlord,” Aunt Nat said grinning evilly at Uncle Steve.

“Steve,” Mom warned getting to her feet just as he lets go of me. A collected gasp of surprise at his actions washed over the room, followed by absolute stunned silence as I flipped and landed perfectly in a crouch on the ground.

“And she sticks the landing,” Uncle Bruce claps, laughing at the murderous glare mom is directing at the three still standing on the second floor, looking a little chastised now.

“Was that thanks to their training or your own power and skill?” May asked curiously.

“Little of both,” I answered shakily, trying to get my breathing back under control as I turned and smiled happily at Thor and our new arrivals, Darcy too busy looking over her phone to acknowledge me as I walked past her.

“It is good to see you in high spirits once again Lady Max,” Thor greeted smiling down at me.

“Thank you kind sir,” I replied with a curtsy, causing him to laugh as I moved in and hugged him, laughing as he lifted me up off my feet.

“Hey Mjolnir,” I said once I was back on my feet, pointing my fisted hand down at the hammer resting at Thor’s feet. A small bolt of electricity left the hammer, wrapped around my fist before it returned with a little bit of my own electricity.

“Is that…did you just fist bump Thor’s hammer?” Skye asked in a mix of shock and awe.

“Yup.

“Hey Max,” Jane came up and hugged me quick, “Thanks for not electrocuting my bestie/lab assistant.”

“Slash my soulmate,” Aunt Nat added coming down and going over to stand beside Darcy, wrapping an arm around her and placing a kiss to the side of her head as she looked down at Darcy’s phone. Darcy instinctively leaned in to Aunt Nat, despite still tapping away on her phone.

“The day ain’t over yet,” I growled, “Swear to god, Darce, if you post that anywhere I will give you Marge Simpson hair for the rest of your life.

“Relax Sparky, just giving it a filter and sending a copy of it to you and Nat…and everyone on my secured friends and family plan.” Sure enough a few beeps alerted dad, mom and the rest of the family to a new text message.

“And here I believed Lady Max went by Static,” Sif said stepping forward and bowing her head to me.

“Thank you kind Lady Sif. Nice to know someone around here is on my side,” I called out, looking over my shoulder at my family, unable to keep the smile off my face as they snickered at whatever Darcy had sent them.

“Considering all that you have done to help Asgard, my coming to your defense is a small measure of thanks. But perhaps this will be more appropriate.” Sif reached behind her back and under her shield before bringing her hand back. In it was a brown clothed wrapped bundle that she handed to me with a soft smile.

“Sif you didn’t have to get me a gift,” I told her shaking my head and smiling warmly at her.

“It might have been suggested by me and forged under Sif’s watchful eye, but it was commissioned by order of my father,” Thor declared coming up and placing a strong hand on my back, “Asgard is truly in your debt. There are no words or reward my people can offer you for the aide you provided while there.”

“Whoa wait a minute,” Skye exclaimed coming up and standing beside me, her eyes wide as she looked between Thor, Sif then me, “You’ve been to Asgard?”

“Once the Bifrost was repaired, yeah. Gamora mentioned the Asgardians during one of our talks and as soon as my mind wondered how Thor was doing an influx of disturbing information flooded my brain. I spent hours going over it than a few more standing in a field calling out to Heimdall that I needed to speak with Thor. Next thing I know Gamora and I are being beamed up on the Rainbow Bridge.”

“You went with her!?” Skye turned and stared at Gamora now.

“Well I wasn’t going to let her face the Asgardian Royal Court alone. Regardless of whatever familial ties she gained with Thor joining the team.”

“So I take it things worked out for the best?” I asked taking the bundle from Sif.

“The Dark Elves have been defeated. The Aether has been moved off of earth and taken to a more secure location. Asgard still stands strong. Odin remains on the throne, while Loki continues to spend his days locked in the dungeon,” Sif answered.

“But most importantly…my mother still lives. Thanks to you, Lady Max,” Thor finished in a slightly choked up tone. Jane moved in close to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist and resting her head against his chest.

“I’m happy to hear that. Even if I didn’t already know it,” I replied, winking at him as I placed a hand on top of his that was still on my shoulder. Thor laughed and squeezed my shoulder affectionately before motioning down to the bundle I held, waiting for me to open it. When I did, I saw a black woven belt with a gleaming silver rune buckle. Attached to it was a black leather scabbard that held a dagger. Gripping the black leather banded handle I pulled it out to see that the hilt had what looked like lightning bolts engraved around it. The blade was no longer than my hand, single edged and curved inward slightly.

“It’s beautiful,” I breathed holding the blade and examining it closely, Skye holding the bundle and belt for me as I ran my fingers along the blade.

“It is unique in many ways. The metal is Asgardian but also carries with it traces of the same material Mjolnir is forged from. Charge the blade with your electricity,” Thor told me, grinning at me as he wrapped an arm around Jane.

Taking a step away from Skye to the side of the room I did as he said, running a low current of electricity from my hand in to the blade. The lightning bolts around the hilt began to slowly turn the same blue as my electricity, seeming to pulse with it before it started to glow bright. The blade immediately extended upward till the dagger became a short sword, my electricity crackling around it briefly.

“Oh I love this,” I stated excitedly, “Does this mean I can throw it and it will come back to my hand?”

“I’m afraid not,” Thor laughed, “However it does mean that it can hold your electricity inside it. Whether you have it extended fully or not. That way should you need a recharge at any time you can reabsorb the energy in to you.”

“External power pack…why didn’t I think of that,” Dad groaned shaking his head as he and mom placed the food out around the table.

“The blade may not act like Mjolnir, but with the attributes of the metal inside it, it carries the same capacity to harness electrical energy and react to you. Meaning you need only think what form you wish it to be in and that is what it shall take,” Thor finished explaining.

“I should also inform you that Heimdall will have eyes on you whenever he can. If you find yourself in need of aide or escape, you need only call for him and you will either be transported away from danger or find yourself with…backup,” Sif added smiling warmly at me as she bowed her head. I smiled my thanks to her and Thor before grinning excitedly and pointing my new blade at Gamora. She raised an eyebrow at me as she came around and stepped towards me, running her fingers along the blade as she examined it.

“It is a fine blade. Would you like me to instruct you in the proper way of wielding it?” she asked with a half smirk, knowing full well that thanks to my training and power that I am well versed in handling a wide range of weaponry.

“No. But if you’d like I could give you some pointers.”

“You think so. And which of us would you put your money on Skye?” Gamora asked genuinely curious as she shifted her gaze over to her.

“I might be new to the whole bonded thing, but not the relationship thing. There is no right answer to that question so I plead the fifth,” Skye declared strongly, holding up her hands and shaking her head no. Gamora and I couldn’t help but laugh as we both smiled at her and her cunning way of refusing to take sides.

“If only your father was as wise as your soulmate,” mom sighed grinning at a pouting dad before looking at us, “Put your gift up for now sweetie and come get some food while it’s still hot. We ordered Chinese from your favorite noodle shop.”

The blade retracted in to a dagger and I turned to Skye, taking the belt and bundle from her, wrapping them all up and setting them aside for now. I than went over and hugged Sif and Thor, thanking them both and making sure they passed my gratitude along to Odin.

“It seems we have more to celebrate than the Son of Coul rejoining the living,” Thor began, casting a pointed glare Coulson’s way before returning his attention to me, Gamora and Skye as they moved to stand behind me, “You have found the third of your sacred bond. A pair is truly a blessing, to be joined in a trinity is remarkable. But a quad…that is a rare gift.”

“Thanks. I’m enjoying it…despite one of them trying to get me killed by my family and the other refusing to help me out of it.” Skye looked embarrassed as she bowed her head and batted her eyes at me, while Gamora just crossed her arms and stared at me with a smirk showing on her calm face. Thor laughed and patted my back.

“Come, regale us with the tale of meeting your latest sacred bond and how you ended up in the position we found you in.” I shook my head and laughed with him as we headed to the table for what was sure to be an interesting family dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More family fun and drama. Along with a moment between the bond.

“So how bad is it?” Dad asked after dinner, when all of us were gathered around the lounge area.

Aunt Nat was sitting between Darcy’s legs, letting her play with her hair while she sat in one of the plush leather seats. I was laying back against Gamora on one of the couches, with both of our feet resting on Skye’s lap. Mom and dad were across from us sitting with May and Coulson with the rest taking up various spots around us. It was a nice way for us to relax after a dinner filled with laughter and stories of various adventures and favorite moments.

“Seriously?” I asked with a groan, “We’ve been having a nice relaxing time and you want to ruin it. Your picture is still in the dictionary under ‘Party Animal’, you know that right?”

“True. But this isn’t a party. It’s a family gathering revolving around your new girl and the incredibly stupid lengths you went to in order to protect her and her friends,” dad retorted.

“Well I learn from the master,” I shot back with a smirk. Before dad could open his mouth mom placed a calming hand on his thigh and shot me a warning look that had me bowing my head as a pained sigh escaped my lips. “Sorry,” I mumbled.

“Me too,” Dad breathed.

“Fury’s coming.”

“We figured that,” Aunt Nat said.

“He’ll be here sometime tomorrow…around noon if nothing else pops up to disrupt him. He’ll override Jarvis like he did at the Malibu house and Coulson did here at the Tower.”

“Like hell he will,” Luci challenged angrily, “He may think he has the keys to this place, but let’s see him and his techs try to get pass me.”

“Luci,” I laughed, “As fun as it might be watching you come to your father’s rescue, keeping Fury away will only make things worse.”

“Wasn’t just defending him,” she muttered from my cuff.

“I know.”

My family knows as well as I do what would happen if SHIELD…if the government…became aware of my existence. My name would skyrocket to the top of the super powered asset list. All semblance of a life would be gone and I’d be used as nothing more than a tool. That fear is the main reason I have created a secure shadow section on my server, protected by the mother of all attack firewalls and guarded by Luci. Inside that section is secrets on SHIELD and high level officials they would not want getting leaked to the public. I have dirt on pretty much everyone in Washington, as well as those who could potentially be a threat to my safety. Anything happens to me and all that info gets dumped online and leaked to the media. It’s an insurance policy I have thankfully never had to cash in.

“I know everything happened fast that night, but by now you must have had time to look in to Ward. To figure out why he…” Fitz began frantically, unable to finish as he looked sadly at Skye.

“You’re a good man Fitz,” I stated warmly, “You got a good head on your shoulders and an open heart.” He smiled and blushed a little. I liked him a bit more than Simmons and he was the closest thing to a brother Skye has, which made me feel guilty about what I had to tell him. “But Ward is not undercover. He is not on some secret mission to infiltrate Centipede or reveal the Clairvoyant. He betrayed the team because he was always a bad guy, working for the bad guys. And because he was promised that at the end of everything that…that…”

I looked at Skye, unable to say the words, but she and everyone else could probably figure it out. Skye lowered her head and instinctively moved in closer to us. She burrowed her face in to my neck as she laid on top of me, Gamora’s and my arms both wrapping around her.

“I should have killed him,” May growled.

“I would have helped you get rid of the body,” Aunt Nat informed her, causing May to look over and shake her head at her friend.

I couldn’t stay still anymore. Shifting Skye to Gamora I stood up and began circling the area, my hands fisted tightly at my sides as a cold emotionless mask covered me face. Sparks were literally flying from my eyes as I worked through the information I gathered on Ward after waking up from my nap with my girls. That led to some pretty heavy revelations and will probably lead to more information coming in sporadically as the night goes on.

“Max?” Skye breathed.

“Best to let her be,” Gamora advised soothingly.

“Right now her mind is flooded with information and not all of it is the good kind,” dad sighed painfully, “That’s the drawback to her power.”

“To be honest I can’t possibly see any kind of drawback to knowing everything there is to know about, well everything,” Jemma offered excitedly, “To know and remember all scientific information and formulas. To have access to the accumulated knowledge of the world.”

“To know every cruel and perverted act ever conceived and visited upon people and countries. To be forced to remember the death tolls of every war ever fought,” Uncle Steve countered.

“To know all the painful experiences the people she cares about went through and knowing she can’t do a thing to change them,” Aunt Nat breathed, leaning back in to Darcy.

“Unable to control new information brought up by digging in to something. The pain it causes her while flooding her brain,” Uncle Bruce chimed in.

“Worst of all, having absolutely no clue how she gained these abilities or why. Living in fear of what the government or military would do if they ever learned she has them,” Uncle Clint added.

“Oh god enough,” I shouted stopping behind the couch where Gamora and Skye were, turning to face my family as I leaned on it, narrowing my eyes at dad, “I blame you for this. Here we were having a perfectly good time and your OCD paranoia involving all things me kicked in.”

“It’s your mom’s fault. She’s the one who brought you in to my life. Which in turn brought you in to all their lives.”

“You have a point there.”

“Really?” mom asked looking wide eyed between dad and me, “Are you two seriously blaming me for this?”

Dad and I looked at each other, matching grins on our faces as we turned to face her. “Yes,” we answered in unison.

She looked shocked and a little pissed as she turned and looked around at the rest of the family. “Do the rest of you feel the same way? That I complicated your lives by adopting Max?”

“My job was simpler before you introduced us,” Aunt Nat reasoned.

“Same here,” Uncle Clint agreed.

“Life sure was simpler than,” Uncle Steve breathed in a fond far away tone.

I couldn’t keep in it anymore, I fell to my knees and buried my face on top of the cushion, muffled hysterical laughing escaping me as I slapped my hand down. Gamora reached out and took my hand, letting me squeeze it as I continued losing it. My antics in turn set off the rest of the family. Mom huffing and swearing she should have just gotten a cat instead. Causing dad to laugh harder as he pulled her in close and hugged her.

“This is truly a strange…family,” Sif declared.

“True. But you will find no stronger one in all of the nine realms,” Thor replied honestly, “We may have started out as strangers, as simple allies fighting a common enemy. Yet through Lady Max we have grown closer and stronger.”

“Life is never boring with her around, that’s for sure,” Darcy stated leaning down and kissing the top of Aunt Nat’s head.

I looked up with watery eyes, seeing the blurry but happy faces of my family looking at me as I moved to sit on the arm of the couch behind Gamora and Skye. All depressing thoughts have left all of us by now and while I know things are going to get worse for us with all that I’ve learned, for now things are back to the way they should be. Dad looked at me and shook his head, clearly seeing through my actions, knowing how things would play out with everyone. He let go of mom and turned to me, extending his arms and bowing.  
“I concede to the master. You’ve managed to best me at finding interesting ways to avoid a topic,” he said as he sat back and wrapped an arm around mom, “I get it kiddo. Wait till tomorrow when Fury gets here to face the latest trouble.”

“Thank you.”

“You couldn’t had just told him that from the start?” mom asked still a little grumpy.

I smiled warmly at her as I got up, moved in and knelt in front of her, resting my head on her lap as I hugged her waist. “I love you mommy.”

“And I miss the days when I could ground you,” she replied with a laugh, reaching down and running her fingers through my hair.

“As do I,” May nodded looking over at Skye.

I heard Skye laugh than blow a kiss her mom’s way, clearly too content to be in Gamora’s arms to get up and face her mother properly. The rest of the group cooed and awed at us before chuckling, causing the atmosphere in the room to return to the calm relaxing environment it was in earlier.  
I just wish it could have stayed this way all the time. But sadly when you are both blessed and cursed with my powers the one thing you know is nothing lasts forever. Well…almost nothing.

***  
When dad reworked the Tower he decided to put in some living space, not just for the team, but a few extras for guests and the occasional employee or scientist pulling an all-nighter and needing a place to crash. The team floors are restricted to all but the family. Each living space is like if a condo and apartment had a baby. Spacious, fully stocked with furniture and amenities and able to be rearranged however the occupant might want. Plus it’s all monitored by Uncle JARVIS, with a built in privacy mode that cuts him out until it’s lifted. Luci monitors our floor. Not that I don’t trust my Uncle JARVIS. I just feel better knowing she’s there. ncle Steve and Aunt Nat still have their own places in DC, just like Uncle Clint has one here in New York. Uncle Bruce actually prefers to live here in the Tower full time. Probably because of the Hulk safe rooms dad installed in case he needs a place to let the big guy out without causing any damage. Though he hasn’t had an episode like that in a while, I know he’d rather be safe than sorry. Thor has a room here and Jane is making it more her own these days since he bounces back and forth between earth and Asgard.

I’m kinda hoping that after I inform everyone on what’s going on and what’s coming that the family will agree it’s safer to live together. I know Gamora and I want nothing more than for Skye to live with us. We have yet to discuss that though, plus there’s her family to consider as well as her team. Still, with recent and developing events I’m hoping she decides to stay with us.

“What are you doing?” Gamora asked, silently stepping up behind me as I sat at the island counter in our place.

“Finishing up an email I’m going to have Luci send Coulson in the morning when he wakes up. It details everything that Fury did to bring him back; what was used on him and   
where it came from.”

“Is that wise?”

“Probably not. But he has a right to know,” I sighed shifting over to another email, “I’m also sending one to May. Reminding her I know the truth about her reason for really coming back in to the field and that she should talk to Coulson.”

“You’ll rat Fury out to him but not her,” Gamora laughed as she draped herself over my back, resting her chin on my shoulder.

“Their partners, best friends. Something like that is best being told rather than blabbed,” I stated closing up the windows and my laptop before shifting around to look at Gamora, unable to keep a smile from crossing my face. “Is that my favorite sleep shirt?”

Gamora looked down at the black faded AC/DC t-shirt before looking at me, a sheepish grin on her face as she simply nodded. “As well as a pair of your boxers.”

“Why?”

“Just in case Skye decides to sleep with us. We have teased her enough without revealing our preferred sleepwear.”

“You mean lack of sleepwear,” I corrected with a waggle of my eyebrows.

“Oh for crying out loud,” Skye exclaimed as she entered the room, her hair still wet from her recent shower and dressed in a large night shirt and pajama pants with mini Captain America shields on them, “I did not need to know that.”

“True. But thank you for sharing your pajamas with us,” I laughed, pointing at her pants, “Please tell me you have the matching top and plan on wearing it to breakfast tomorrow.”  
Skye’s face looked like a cherry tomato as she walked past us and headed to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water and downing half of it before turning to face us as we turned to face her. “What’s said between the three of us stays between the three of us, right? I mean there’s got to be some kind of soulmate confidentiality?”

I laughed harder as Gamora looked like she was genuinely thinking it over. “I don’t think there is such a thing,” Gamora admitted, “However there must be trust between us. Therefore if there is something you wish to share with us that you do not want anyone else to know I swear it will be so.” I was still laughing but managed to calm down after Gamora slapped me in the stomach a few times with the back of her hand. “Won’t it Max?” she made it sound more like a demand than a question.

“What happens with the bonded stays with the bonded,” I said as strongly as I could despite my shaky voice.

“Steve is my Patron Saint,” Skye admitted quickly.

If Gamora was not behind me right now I would have fallen backwards right off the stool and on to the floor. Instead I just bit down so hard on my lip I swear I was tasting blood. My eyes teared up from keeping control of myself. Gamora sensed my struggle and sent threats of bodily harm through the bond to me if I burst out laughing at what Skye just told us. Skye clearly picked up on it because she was smiling gratefully at Gamora and rolling her eyes at me. “I was in the orphanage for six years before mom and Bobbi took me in. And the sisters let me pick one and I chose Steve Rogers, Patron Saint of the Underdog and all of Brooklyn.”

I turned and looked pleadingly at Gamora, who just smiled softly at Skye as she placed her hand on my shoulder. She squeezed it to the point I was afraid she was going to dislocate it as I turned back to Skye. “Go ahead. Let it out before you pop a blood vessel or something,” Skye laughed, shaking her head at me.

I stood up and started laughing my hysterical ass off, tossing my head back and cackling like a hyena on crack. It’s a good thing these rooms are all state of the art soundproofed, otherwise I might have woken up the whole Tower and the neighborhood.

“Are you through?” Skye asked pouting now as she crossed her arms and looked at me with sad puppy dog eyes.

I got my breathing as well as the rest of me under control as I walked over and pulled her in to a hug, holding her close despite the fact she was not holding me. “Baby please don’t ever change,” I breathed warmly before kissing the top of her head. Skye finally gave in and hugged me back, resting her head on my chest as she turned and faced Gamora.

“For the record…since I got here while you’ve been asleep…I’ve slept in one of the extra bedrooms you guys have here,” Skye explained stepping back and looking up at me curiously, “Why do you have three extra rooms to begin with when the bed in yours is clearly large enough to fit four?” I smiled softly at her, brushing back some of her hair before turning and looking to Gamora. She smiled back, sending warm reassurance through the bond to me as she took my previous seat at the island.

“Gamora is the oldest of us and gained my mark first then yours and shortly after our fourths. When I was adopted by mom, it was documented that I have three marks so while my bedroom at her place was simple at first, when we moved in with dad he had the bed specially designed for the three of us in mind; believing we’d probably all end up sleeping together at some point or other.”

“Then your room got blown to hell and the majority of it fell in to the Pacific. Gamora told me all this already. Why the extra rooms?” Skye asked again, a bit sterner this time.

“Just because we’re bound together does not mean we have to spend every second together,” I answered calmly, “My room is the largest and considered the main bedroom of the floor. The others are for you and Gamora to use in the event you don’t…you know…”

“Wish to sleep together in the same bed,” Gamora finished for me, taking pity on me and continued the explanation as I went to get a drink, holding up a second bottle of water for her. She shook her head no before looking back at Skye. “The rooms are so that you and I and our fourth would have a space here of our own in the event we desired privacy from each other, but are still close by. It is also so that if two of us choose to be intimate there is a place for the other to go to give them privacy. Provided they do not wish to watch or join in.”

I sprayed the sip of water I just drank all over myself, causing Gamora to smile all innocent like while Skye laughed nervously through another deep blush. I wiped myself off, staring murderously at Gamora the whole time while Skye walked over to sit down on the couch. “That is a very logical and thoughtful thing for you and your folks to do. And Gamora certainly paints an interesting view on the subject as well,” Skye began in a calm reasonable manner before looking over at us. I didn’t have to see the fear in her eyes, we could both feel it through the bond. Gamora was up on her feet and at Skye’s side so fast, reaching out to hold her trembling joined hands in one of hers as she brushed her other one through her hair.

“What frightens you so dear one?” Gamora asked worriedly.

“It just suddenly hit me…the three of us…living together here.”

“You do not have to live here with us if you do not wish to. Just know that we do want you here, but will respect any decision you make,” Gamora tried to soothe her, “We know this is a lot for you to take in. It was a lot for me as well when Max and I first met. Despite knowing in my heart and soul that we were bound…I could not bring myself to be with her at night in the same room for weeks.”

I leaned back against the counter, crossing my arms under my chest and looking on with a soft smile on my face. All the love I felt for Gamora I was sending through the bond, all the strength I could offer because I know where she is going with this. We had a similar discussion when she moved in, wanting me to understand her better and her reasoning for not wanting to sleep in the same bed with me. “I was raised to be a weapon by Thanos, a cold hearted killer similar to the way Natasha was raised. He pushed me hard, trying to break my spirit as well as my body with the training and augmentations. To make me in to what he considered ‘the perfect daughter’. But while I played along, I would not allow myself to be consumed by the darkness he was trying to instill in me. Darcy knows what Natasha has done in the past, just as Max does. And now you know about mine. Yet despite that she does not look upon her as a monster. Nor does Max. Neither do the two of you regarding me.”

“You may be green honey, but you are no monster,” I stated.

“Ditto,” Skye breathed through a laugh.

Gamora smiled warmly at me briefly before returning her attention to Skye. “I have a sister I left behind when I escaped. Max keeps me informed of her when I ask about her. Thor has even promised use of the Bifrost should I ever wish to see her…to bring her to earth away from Thanos. As much as I might want that I don’t know if I can promise she won’t be a danger here,” Gamora sighed sadly, bowing her head, “The two of you have overcome much to find your true family. I would never willingly do anything to put you or them in harm’s way.”

“Our family is your family,” I told her pushing off and moving to sit on the coffee table in front of them, placing my hand on top of the one Gamora had on Skye’s.

“And yours is ours…sort of. Personally I’d like to give this Thanos a swift kick in the balls,” Skye declared causing Gamora to laugh, “I get what you’re saying. And I know that whatever Max knows is probably going to be nothing but trouble for me and Coulson. That mom agrees with her that this would be the safest place for me. It’s just…well like you said, it’s a lot to take in. Can I have some time to think about it?”

“Take all the time you need babe,” I assured her, “But Gamora’s right. While we want you here with us, we’ll respect any decision you make. Just so long as you realize no matter what we’re here for you.”

“Always,” Gamora finished placing a kiss to the side of her head.

Skye smiled and leaned in to Gamora while smiling warmly at me. Sensing that the deep topics were over for now I moved over on to the couch and sat on Skye’s other side. Gamora mirrored our previous position from the common floor, with me playing the role as foot rest while Skye snuggled in to her side. I rubbed a hand along both their legs, sending out a low current of electricity that traveled upward, soothing their muscles and causing their eyes to close.

“That feels amazing,” Skye breathed.

“Her electricity has many uses,” Gamora moaned.

“I know you meant that to be dirty, but right now I don’t care.” I laughed softly while continuing to relax my girls. Knowing that they need this now because come tomorrow their stress levels will probably be through the roof. Meaning if I got the energy I may have to play electric masseuse again. Not that I mind though, because like Gamora said, my electricity has many uses.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury's Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics will be used when Max is communing with her knowing ability.

In the end Skye did decide to sleep with us. Just sleep. We made it to my room with Skye taking up the middle of the bed and Gamora and I on either side of her, surrounding her in warmth and safety. When morning came I was the first to wake, my levels once again in the green. Skye and Gamora both woke next and after I grabbed a quick shower and they changed we all headed down to the common floor for breakfast with the family.

Mornings in the Tower, especially those where everyone is present, are usually filled with grumblings as they are still waking up, nursing a cup of coffee and munching on bagels or oatmeal or the occasional doughnut run Happy makes to our favorite bakery. This morning as we came in everyone was awake and silent, Coulson sitting at the head of the table with May beside him. Uncle Clint, Steve and Aunt Nat were sitting with them with Thor at the other end staring worriedly at Coulson.

“Morning all,” I greeted with a nervous smile as I went over to the kitchen, pouring myself and Gamora a cup of coffee while Skye went over to stand behind her mother, “Skye, you want coffee or whatever tea your mom is drinking?”

“Coffee please. With milk and two sugars. I only drink tea at night, usually to calm me down and help me sleep.”

“Coming right up. Coulson you need a top of? Maybe make it an Irish? So long dad doesn’t mind parting with some of his top shelf label.”

“I reserve the right to that later, but I’m fine for now thank you. And thank you for telling me the truth. I knew some of what you discovered. Just…not all of it,” he responded in a tired and drained tone, but underneath it I could hear genuine gratitude.

“You’re welcome.”

Dad slammed his hand on to the counter, causing mom to take it in hers and rub his back soothingly. He looked to me with rage. Rage not at me I could tell, but rage regarding what Fury did to Coulson…what he intended to do to any one of them.

“Get now why I wanted last night to be fun and as normal as it gets around here?” I asked with a soft smile.

“Yeah. I get it now. And I love you even more for it,” he answered, shaking his head and managing to return my smile. I leaned over the counter and kissed his cheek before handing Gamora her coffee.

“I think we all love and respect you more kid,” Uncle Steve agreed turning and smiling brightly at me.

“This mean you’re never going to hang me from my ankles again?”

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

A few of them chuckled as I rolled my eyes at my uncle. Looking over at Skye as she silently rubbed her mother’s back in support.

_Did May go to Coulson with the truth?_

_Yes._

“You two still friends?” I asked the two senior agents, causing their eyes to look to me briefly then at each other.

“Shouldn’t you know the answer to that already?” Fitz asked from his spot on the couch beside Jemma, both of them drinking tea and trying to be as out of the way as possible.

“Some information is better coming from the source.”

Coulson nodded his agreement with me as he looked up and smiled warmly at a clearly worried Skye. She may look worried, but also clearly ready to come to her mother’s defense if the situation calls for it. Coulson reached out and took May’s hand, squeezing it tight and causing her to look up at him. “Stronger than ever.”

May looked like she was about to cry. In the end she just let out a snort like laugh and rolled her eyes at her oldest and dearest friend. Though part of me wonders if there could ever be more to it than that. Best to question Skye on it later.

I handed Gamora Skye’s coffee and she went and delivered it, setting it down at the empty chair beside May that she pulled it out for her. Skye smiled gratefully, placing a kiss to her cheek before sitting down. She then looked to me with warmth in her eyes and flowing through the bond. I smiled and nodded, returning the feeling before turning and looking at the elevator.

“Fury’s on his way a little earlier then I thought. And he’s bringing Deputy Director Hill along with him.”

“JARVIS, inform security and the front desk. Make sure they know they’re expected,” dad called out.

“Gladly sir,” the AI replied.

“Shall I whip up an elevator malfunction?” Luci asked.

“Luci!” I exclaimed, “That is dark and twisted!”

“I meant trap them between floors not shoot them to the top then drop them. What do you take me for, some sort of crazed system with a screw lose?”

“Well Space Odyssey is one of your favorite movies,” I countered smirking, “We all have plenty of time to get our game faces on. A distraction will not be necessary.”

“Whatever.”

I shook my head and sipped my coffee, taking in my family and noticing all of them were dressed for the day in comfortable clothes instead of their uniforms. They can still be pretty intimidating though and I suspect that is what they will be going for. Though for now breakfast resumed, the tenseness in the air fading as quiet conversations picked up. Mom looked knowingly at me to which I just shrugged my shoulders and went about fixing my own meal.

***

A few hours later Fury and Hill arrived, stepping off the elevator and immediately looking ready to dive back in to it. Sadly Luci or Uncle JARVIS, or both, closed the doors faster than normal. The two had no choice but to step forward and accept the death beam glares everyone was giving them that should have melted them on the spot. Well everyone except Fitzsimmons, who had moved to the island counter, continuing to stay out of the way.

I had taken Coulson’s spot at the table with Gamora and Skye sitting at my sides. Mom and dad were behind me and Coulson and May were behind Skye. Gamora had her holo-filter off with Aunt Nat and Uncle Clint standing behind her. It was not meant as a sign of keeping an eye on her, but that they were there for her. Uncle Steve and Bruce along with Thor stood behind a seated Jane and Darcy off to the side of us a little. We were all a united front against Fury and Hill and they clearly got the message.

“I take it this isn’t going to be a normal debriefing on what went down in Boston,” Fury stated more than asked as he sat down, his eye turning to Skye and a half smile covering his face, “Glad to see you’re ok kiddo.”

“Thanks Uncle Nick,” Skye replied, managing a warm smile as she turned and looked at me, “I had some help in that. We all did.”

“Yeah I see that. I’m happy you found two of your bond.”

Skye turned and nodded to him as he turned and looked at me, his one good eye staring at me to the point it seemed like he was looking in to my very soul. He then turned his gaze on Gamora, not even blinking at her appearance, before looking back at me. “So you’re the one that’s been holding an axe over my organization’s head secretly all these years.”

“You have no idea how funny those words are to me,” I replied smirking, “Knowing what I know now about what’s going on with your organization…I’m not your executioner Fury. If anything I’m your new best friend.”

“Really. How do you figure that?” he asked scoffing, “You’ve threatened to leak classified information to the public that could damage not only SHIELD’s credibility and mine, but hurt a lot of good agents. And by the collective looks from everyone here, you’ve already informed them of things I’d rather they not know.”

“Here’s the thing about information, Fury. No one on the planet, hell no one in the universe, knows how destructive it can be more than me.”

“If that’s the case then you must also know how important it is to keep certain information secret. There are some things people are better off not knowing,” Hill countered.

I sat back and crossed my arms, smiling calmly as I met her eyes. “I do. I agree with SHIELD that some things the public is better off not knowing. I’ve even helped bury a few things myself SHIELD never even knew about.”

“Clearly you’re not above using that information as blackmail to save your own skin. You really are a Stark,” Hill shot back.

Mom looked ready to slap her silly. Dad for once had to hold her back, which was kinda funny to see. I just looked back and up at them smiling before returning my attention to Hill.

“Actually I started out as Doe. Then I became a Potts and now I’m a Stark-Potts and proud of it. And I would never use the term blackmail. I prefer extortion. As in I extort my freedom. I extort the rite not to be used by SHIELD, the World Security Council and the government as a tool, a weapon. Because you both know the minute the extent of my abilities becomes public knowledge they would be pounding on the door, demanding information from me on a daily if not hourly basis.”

That seemed to take the wind out of Maria’s sails finally. She shrunk in on herself and stood silent behind Fury as he gave me what looked like a proud smile. I know from what Skye has told me that underneath the black leather coat and scowl, behind the conniving mind and paranoia beats the heart of a kind compassionate man who genuinely believes in protecting people. It’s just lately that mission has gotten a little distorted.

“Now,” I sighed leaning forward, knowing this next part is going to shock the hell out of my family and put them in to over protective mode, “My days of staying out of the spotlight might have to come to a close sooner than I’d hoped.”

“We can keep you protected from Centipede sweetie,” dad said placing a hand on my shoulder, “I doubt their Frankenstein versions of Super Soldiers can stand up to the real thing. Little own the whole team.” Uncle Steve smiled and nodded his agreement with dad. I would have found that comforting in itself, but it’s not just Centipede who knows about me now.

“This has gotten bigger than just keeping Skye and Coulson out of their hands because of the alien serum they got inside them. Oh by the way, if you haven’t already I’d burn that lab to the ground now. Give that Kree a Viking funeral.”

“An honor not usually reserved for a species such as them. But given what his remains has been subjected too I could concede to it,” Thor stated looking sharply at Fury, “And here I thought Lady Darcy’s jests about them dissecting the Lady Gamora were simply that. Now I know differently.”

“Trust me if anyone comes at my girl with a knife they’re the ones getting sliced and diced and likely fried if I’m around,” I added, looking over and laughing at a grinning Gamora.

“You said this is bigger than we thought. Just how much bigger is it?” Fury asked, clearly anxious to get us back on topic and away from past sins.

I closed my eyes and bowed my head, truly hating what I had to do now, but knowing I couldn’t hold off on keeping this from everyone any longer. If there is any chance to stop the possible future I saw from happening than my family has to know what I know. No matter how much it is going to hurt them.

Skye and Gamora picked up on my feelings through the bond and instantly I felt strength and support from both of them beating back against my fears. Reaching out I took hold of both their hands, squeezing them tight as I opened my eyes and looked up at Fury.

“World changing big. But it’s either that or world domination with everything and everyone I know and love dead. But what else would you expect from a group like Hydra.”

***

Hydra, the Nazi sect founded by the Red Skull during War II is alive and well. They aren’t just alive, they are inside SHEILD. Infecting it like a cancer. They’re even in a few high ranked government positions, but thankfully nowhere near the White House.

They’re the ones funding Ian Quinn and Centipede, creating a viable threat to both SHEILD and the world. A threat that could lead to Project Insight being rushed in to service. Three heavily armed Hellicariers with an advanced targeting system that could take out any threat anywhere in the world thanks to satellite uplink. Of course this program would really target threats to Hydra, which would be the beginning of the end for all of us. They’re also the ones responsible for dad’s dad and mom’s death. They eliminated him in order to get the Super Soldier serum he resurrected using an assassin, the Winter Soldier.

The Winter Soldier was originally a rumor in the spy world about a master assassin, but actually he’s very real. He’s Bucky Barnes, Uncle Steve’s best friend that Hydra saved after he fell off that train. They injected him with the Super Soldier serum, gave him a metal arm and brainwashed him in to the perfect unstoppable killer. They only bring him out of cryo-sleep when they absolutely need him, that’s why he’s still alive and as young as ever.

John Garret, Ward’s old SO, discovered Ward when he was a kid facing life in Juvie and molded him in to the perfect spy for Hydra. Just like him. In fact he’s one of their ranking generals, and the prototype for Dethlok, the cyborg weapon they are currently turning Mike Peterson in to after he survived that bridge explosion when Centipede captured Coulson.

Amazing the amount of info you can get just from asking one simple question about one simple guy. Course I had to ask a few more to get clarification on certain things.

Who is Grant Ward really working for?

That was the question that started the downhill spiral we now find ourselves in. To say that all of this went over well with everyone would be a lie. Currently the whole family has descended in to silence. The kind of drawn out silence where everyone is too lost in their own thoughts to even think of anything else.

Uncle Steve is standing out on the balcony, looking out at the city and processing the truth that his best friend is alive and well and working for the bad guys. The fact that he’s staying close to all of us right now shows how much he cares, not only about me but all of us. Dad included. The fact that dad had not run off to work in his lab, but was instead sitting on the couch with mom holding him, surprised the hell out of me to be honest. Like I said, he’s come a long way with being able to handle large emotional situations better these days. But this…I mean I know he and his dad weren’t as close as we are…it’s just learning your parents didn’t die in a car accident but were murdered, well that would be difficult for anyone to deal with. Yet he’s still in the same room as Uncle Steve and me, silently processing everything just like everyone else is.

“I think you broke your family,” Gamora said jokingly from across the island counter. Causing me to uncover my face from my hands and glare at her. “Sorry. Just attempting to lighten the mood with humor.”

It’s a proven way of easing tension in the family, one I use often. But for this situation…I don’t know if a stand-up routine from me will bring them back from wherever their minds have gone. I crossed my arms on the table and buried my head in them, Gamora’s hand instantly going to the back of my head and began running her fingers through my hair and around my neck. It was helping ease the tension in my muscles and soothe me, but I still felt like crap.

“Maybe I should have told them last night.”

“You wanted time with your family without drama or troubled minds. After what you and Skye went through it was a wise call,” she offered calmly.

“I feel like an asshole right now. Once again disrupting the lives of the people I care about because of my stupid powers.”

Gamora could feel that I was in a dark place right now and no amount of soothing words could bring me out of it. So instead she continued her ministrations of my hair and neck while sending love and understanding through the bond. I reached up with one hand and gripped hers on top of my head, stilling it as our finger entwined in my hair.

“Is it too late to save my organization?” Fury asked, standing up and turning to face me.

He, Coulson, May and Hill have been huddled up in a far off corner, silently discussing their options or something ever since I finished telling everybody everything I knew. They seemed to be the only ones able to truly table their emotions at the moment and work on the problem. Which is both commendable and a little freaky. Skye had been looking after Fitzsimmons, sitting between them with her arm around Jemma and her hand in Fitz’s. This was a lot for the newbie scientists to deal with on top of everything else since I stepped foot on their plane. Skye was offering what strength she could to them, but Gamora and I could feel this was eating her up inside.

Gamora growled low in her throat as the sound of boot steps drew closer to me. Good thing she doesn’t have her sword on her or Fury might be at risk of losing his remaining eye.

“Ward ratted me out to Centipede and Garret before May took his ass down. By now all of Hydra knows about me and that I probably know about them. Last I checked they’re still discussing how to proceed,” I informed him as best I could without lifting my head.

“So that means we still have time. You can easily create a list of loyal SHILED agents and Hydra traitors.”

“Luci has a short list that I compiled so far. Luci, transfer it to one of the tablets lying around here for him please.”

“Okay. Max?”

“No Luci, I’m not okay.”

“Then you better get okay girl,” Fury ordered sternly, sending Gamora on to her feet but still holding my hand.

“Do not let go of my hand, Max. It is the only thing keeping me from killing this human’s ungrateful ass,” Gamora growled.

“Information you probably shouldn’t have told me,” I laughed sadly, raising my head and looking at Fury who was standing toe-to-toe with Gamora.

“I am grateful for what she’s told us. It gives us a fighting chance. But now it’s time for her to spill the rest of it.”

“There’s more?” dad asked looking over at me with wide eyes.

“There’s always more info coming in on what they’re up to that I can’t control. You know that,” I sighed, turning pleading eyes to Fury who looked to Gamora for a moment. The two of them seeming to have a silent conversation that ended in Gamora letting go of my hand and walking away.

I stared harshly at her back as she moved to stand behind Skye, placing a comforting hand to her shoulder. They both looked at me, with soft smiles on their faces, sending soothing thoughts my way.

“You said the time of you hiding in the shadows is coming to an end. Something tells me you didn’t mean exposing yourself to me and Maria, or Hydra now knowing the truth about you and your abilities,” Fury began as he sat down and rested his arms on the counter beside me, “I think you meant you were going to have to reveal the whole truth and nothing but the truth about your family and your powers. Because you already have an idea in mind on how to deal with Hydra based on the information you’ve currently gathered, as well as whatever new data keeps coming in.”

I slammed my head down on to the table and began banging my forehead on to the counter.

“Wait what?” dad asked confused as I kept banging my head hoping to knock myself out.

“Maxine,” mom warned in her sternest motherly tone that made me stop and look up at her, “Is this true?”

“Technically it’s an idea, not a plan. But if I’m right, and it works. it will do some serious damage to Hydra.”

Uncle Steve came in and slowly moved to stand behind the couch with mom and dad. Dad looked up at him and then me, letting out a long breath as he stood up and moved to stand beside him. “First things first. Can your powers be used to reverse whatever Hydra did to Barnes?”

I don’t know who was more shocked by that question, Uncle Steve or me. Mom just smiled warmly at dad while Uncle Clint and Aunt Nat stepped over, looking proud at him.

“Possibly. Given that they used some rudimentary electro shock treatment to help with the conditioning, my electrical energy could be used to counteract it,” I answered, translating the information that I got after asking the same question.

“Tony…” Uncle Steve began.

“That’s all I’m willing to discuss on the topic at the moment. He might not have been fully responsible for his actions, but still,” dad interrupted him.

“I understand. Thank you,” Uncle Steve replied, placing a hand on his shoulder as they all turned and looked to me expectantly, “So let’s here this idea of yours kid.”

I laughed nervously, my eyes shifting to Gamora and Skye. Silently pleading for them to come to my side for this part, considering they did help me come up with this idea in the first place. They looked between each other than at me with innocent smiles on their faces. Clearly reminding me that what happens in the bond stays in the bond. Meaning I can’t rat them out. So I have to take the full blame.

Suddenly being part of a bond isn’t as exciting as I thought it would be.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power surges and aftermath.

We were all still in the common room, only instead of relaxing and playing games or really talking with each other we were all spaced out working out the details to my idea.

Dad and Fitz were sitting side by side over the holo-table in the room that can be used for both work and play. Fitz was helping dad work on ideas for upgrading the team’s gear. Once that was done Uncle JARVIS would begin fabrication. Jemma was also helping out, going over medical supplies and prep with Uncle Bruce. Aunt Nat was going over attack plans with Uncle Steve and Clint while Fury, Coulson, May and Hill went over the short list I gave them of loyal SHIELD agents so they knew who they were working with.

Thor and Jane left to help escort Sif back to Asgard. Thor had told us this was considered an internal matter for SHIELD and could not guarantee his father would be willing to supply Asgardian forces to it. But per his promise to me, if I were involved, a small detachment led by Sif would be at the ready to back me up if I needed it. Darcy had stuck around and was baking up a storm in the kitchen, fresh hot treats and endless coffee and tea to keep us all caffeinated and fed while we worked.

Skye was typing away on her laptop, checking over SHIELD’s security and keeping track of all of Hydra’s activities that she could find. Gamora, not really knowing what help she could provide at the moment, was bouncing around between all groups, offering her advice and support where it was needed. Mom was getting ready for the PR nightmare this would cause the family, preparing statements and readying SI for whatever support it could give.

As for me, well I’m currently sitting in a corner with my eyes closed, talking out loud to Luci who’s recording and storing all the information I was getting. My mind was filled with hundreds of thousands of names of Hydra agents and sympathizers, their current activities and past ones that could be tracked and proven easily. With a little nudging from me.

“Max you need to stop now,” Luci declared worriedly, “You’ve been at this for two and a half hours straight. Your levels have been dropping 3% every 15 minutes. You need a break and a chance to recharge.”

“Maybe you’re right,” I breathed, feeling drained on top of having a splitting headache. I rubbed at my temples, trying to ease the pain but it wasn’t working. Because of all the questions I’ve been asking the influx of new information has increased. All my practiced well used and tried methods of handling it weren’t helping as much as they usually do.

“Gamora,” I called out.

“Yes.”

I held my arms up as she came to stand over me, a sad pathetic look on my face. “Please carry me to the recharge station.”

“Of course love,” Gamora laughed, picking me up easily.

My arms wrapped around her neck and my face buried itself in to the crook of her neck as my legs locked around her. She held me tight for a minute, taking her own measure of comfort like me from our current position, before she turned and started walking to the island counter. She sat me down on a stool and turned me around to face a grinning Darcy, who already had a large mug of steaming black coffee in one hand and a plate with two large fudge brownies on it.

“Aunt Nat I’m stealing your girl,” I shouted as I happily took the coffee, inhaling it deeply before taking a drink.

“No stealing. But if you want to trade…”

“Don’t even think about it,” Gamora and Darcy growled in unison, smiling at each other and high fiving. I just shook my head at them and dug in to my chocolatey treat, letting the caffeine and sugar help perk me up. I could hear laughter and mumbles behind me as Gamora brushed a hand through my hair before placing a kiss to the back of it.

“Do you require anything else?”

“Not right now. But I reserve the right to make some more demands later tonight,” I answered in a sexily smooth tone despite my full mouth.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” mom chastised as she passed us by on her way to Furry and the others, “Everything’s set on our end here. Happy says your car is on its way to pick you two up and that your plane is waiting to take you to DC.”

“Thank you Mrs. Stark-Potts,” Fury said in a genuinely grateful tone before turning to look at me, “Max?”

“Luci,” I choked out, taking a drink of coffee to help swallow the bit of brownie I just ate.

“I’ve already transferred over the updated list to your borrowed tablet. Skye has helped set up a secure line between me and it, so that any additional information Max gives me I can upload easily.”

“And I’ve firewalled the hell out of the thing so it’s safe,” Skye added.

“Well if that’s all…” Fury began just as I screamed at the top of my lungs and gripped my head.

“Max!”

I couldn’t tell who screamed my name or if it was a collective cry for concern. I couldn’t really hear anything right now over the pounding of blood in my ears and the massive influx of information. Gamora managed to catch me before I fell back on to the floor, gently laying me down as I curled in on myself and gripped my hair tight to the point I could have ripped it out of my skull. A new wave of information hit me, sending me arching back and crying out again. Only this time my electricity began shooting out of my body. I couldn’t control it, but thankfully it seemed to be responding to me subconsciously. Meaning none of it struck my family or even Gamora as she moved back quickly, stopping Skye from coming to me.

“What’s happening to her?” Skye asked fearfully.

“I don’t know,” Gamora answered.

I managed to turn on to my knees and bring my head in close, my eyes squeezed tight as arches of electrical energy shot out of my back. I tried to pull it back, but I currently have no control whatsoever over my powers.

“Too much,” I hissed between clenched teeth.

“Information overload,” dad translated, “She’s being flooded with a massive amount of new information and it’s overwhelming her and her energy. Luci?”

“Her levels have not diminished. In fact they’ve skyrocketed. Her electrical energy is currently at 115% and rising. I believe the electrical discharge from her body is a means to bleed it off. But it’s having minimal effect.”

“The dagger?” Darcy offered.

“Is already fully charged,” Thor answered as he entered the room, “And I doubt even Mjolnir can channel that much of her electricity. It is unique to her and not natural. I fear mixing the two in that vast amount would cause more harm than good.”

The energy pouring out of me increased as I shot back, arms flying outwards. I managed to look straight ahead to see the worried frantic faces of my family before tossing my head back and closing my eyes against the pain. My electricity began circling me, scorching the ground around me as it struck, creating a kind of electrical cage with me in the middle of it. The information was coming in faster now, too fast for me to process it all but I got bits and pieces of it.

“We have to do something,” Skye declared, “She’s…I can feel how much pain she’s in through the bond.”

“As can I dear one,” Gamora nodded, “But I don’t think she can even feel us at the moment. She’s trying to shield us from the full extant I believe.”

I am. I’m trying not to focus on the bond to spare them the pain I am in, but it seemed some of it was getting through.

“Max,” Uncle Bruce called out stepping forward, “You need to channel that energy out of you and get control.”

“How?” I cried, looking straight at him, blue energy coursing in my eyes.

“By directing it in to something that can handle that much raw energy.”

“What are you…no,” I hissed my eyes going wide, “I am not electrocuting you or the other guy.”

“He’s coming out Max. I can’t stand seeing you like this,” Uncle Bruce groaned as I could see him starting to go green, “Remember what you said? You’re my family. Which makes you important to me…to him.”

“No,” I cried shaking my head, trying to think of another way.

“Levels at 130%,” Luci stated, “Your heart rate is fast and beginning to fluctuate. You’re about to stroke out.”

I heard muffled cries and the tearing of clothes. Followed by heavy footsteps before I felt a large warm finger caress my cheek. Opening my eyes I saw the concerned soft eyes of the Hulk looking at me as he knelt in front of me. Big softie even smiled as he opened his arms wide, inviting me in to a hug. A chocked up sob like laugh escaped me as tears ran down my cheeks. I gave in and moved in to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and clinging to him like a life raft.

“I’m sorry,” I whispered.

“Max hurt. Hulk here. Hulk help.”

I laughed and cried again before nodding as I felt his arms go around me. He held me like I was the most precious thing on the planet as I began to pour my electricity in to him. Hulk never once growled or even screamed in fury or pain. He didn’t crush me or throw me aside. He continued to hold me while my energy coursed through him.

“Levels dropping,” Luci said with relief, “Hang in there you two.”

I could feel the pain in my head subsiding as the information flow slowed and became manageable. I stored what I didn’t need for later and kept what was important in the front of my mind as the last of my excess electricity left me and flowed in to the Hulk. Pulling back I cupped his face, concern in my eyes as he looked back at me. He looked groggy, but ok. With only a little bit of smoke pouring off his skin. Aside from that there was no sign of damage.

“Max better now?”

“Yeah. I’m better now. Thanks big guy,” I answered warmly, placing a kiss to his cheek. “Love you.”

Hulk actually blushed and looked away, letting me use him to help stabilize myself as I got to my feet and leaned against him.

“Max?” Skye breathed.

“I’m good,” I assured her with a warm smile, instantly hit with a wave of relief and love from both her and Gamora which almost knocked me off my feet. Luckily Hulk turned and kept me steady as he looked out at the family.

“Max,” mom sighed, coming up and cupping my face, brushing back my sweat soaked hair as she looked me over.

“I’m fine mom,” I smiled warmly at her, “Should have known that much over use on one topic would have sent my knowing ability in to overdrive. Live and learn right?”

She shook her head growling at me before placing a kiss to my forehead. Dad and I use the same words practically every day. Mom turned to Hulk and placed a gentle hand on his check and smiled brightly up at him.

“Thank you so much for doing that Hulk.”

“Max family. Pepper family. Hulk do anything for family,” he told her nodding his head.

“We know big guy,” dad said smiling at him.

“When did this happen?” Fury asked pointing at the Hulk and then us, “When did the Hulk become…”

“Housebroken,” Uncle Clint supplied snickering, earning a warning growl from Hulk.

“It’s something Max thought of that we all agreed with. The Hulk is a different being from Bruce, but retains some of the same memories. So no matter how angry he might get now, those he knows as family are always safe from him. And at the top of the list of those he’ll protect from, well anything,” Aunt Nat explained.

“We can theorize on all that later,” I sighed, “Right now we need to finish up our planning because we’re gonna have to step up the time table. Hydra’s begun taking measures to protect themselves so our window to strike first is closing.”

***

After relaying everything I knew about Hydra’s new plans. The rush to get Project Insight approved and in the air for starters as well as Hydra agents grabbing all they can from the Fridge, I excused myself from the rest of the planning and went up to my room. Hulk’s help bleeding off the excess energy brought my levels back to normal. But the physical toll it caused on my body is still going on. For starters I am experiencing the world’s worst hangover and strongest migraine all rolled in to one painful package that has me about ready to beg Uncle Bruce to put me in a chemically induced coma.

Seriously. My body his throbbing in time with my heartbeat right now. Add on the fact every nerve ending in my body feels like ice needles are being stuck in them and my muscles are dried up rubber bands. How I am still conscious right now is a mystery to me.

I’m currently laying on the couch, my head propped up on the side with a neck pillow and an icepack over my eyes. The room is completely dark and there is no sound whatsoever emanating from within or coming from the outside. Even Luci has remained thankfully silent after changing the settings in our place to a comfortable level for me. As much as I would love to sink in to oblivion my mind is still too active to let me.

I learned what Hydra is planning to counteract any interference from me, but that’s not all I learned. I also unintentionally learned the truth about what happened to Skye’s birth mother at the hands of Hydra. From there the unwanted truth about her was also revealed to me.

Not for the first time and certainly not the last, I find myself cursing my powers and wishing I didn’t have them.

I could have learned everything about Gamora the first day we met; accept I didn’t. I did not ask one single question about her to myself to trigger an answer. Instead I did what normal people do when wanting to learn stuff about their partner or soulmate. I asked her and she told me what she wanted to at the time. Eventually I got the whole story from her, but it was when she felt comfortable enough to tell me not from using my powers.

All I knew about Skye was what I gleamed from digging in to May. That she was an orphan and that was that. Everything else I’ve learned since then she’s told me and will continue to tell me when she wants to. Except now I know something about her I did not intend on ever asking…unless she wanted me to. I was planning on having this talk with her eventually, but more and more crap keeps popping up and keeping the three of us from having any quiet alone time to figure things out. And with everything going on now it’s not likely to happen anytime soon.

My thoughts were interrupted by the slow creaking of the door opening that sent my teeth rattling in my skull. It quickly closed, plunging the room back in to quiet blissful darkness. I could feel both Gamora and Skye are concerned and anxious about my current predicament. I tried to send them reassurance through the bond, but in my current condition I could barely concentrate on it.

“Max?” Skye called out in a soft hushed tone.

“If you’ve come to shoot me in the head please get on with it. Put me out of my misery,” I whined.

A couple of minutes later I felt a hand brushing across my cheek as the icepack was removed from my eyes and the water set aside. I groaned and blinked them a few times, trying to make out their forms in the dark, but if I had to guess I’d say Skye was kneeling beside me and Gamora was headed to the kitchen. Her night vision being far superior to ours, not to mention her training allowing her to step lightly and quietly just like Aunt Nat.

“Do you need some Advil, Aleve? Maybe a horse tranquilizer or bottle of Tequila to knock you out?” Skye asked, holding my hand in hers as she rested her head gently on my stomach while continuing to brush her fingers over my face in a gentle soothing manner.

“Pretty sure any form of alcohol would probably kill me right now. Which actually would be preferable to what I’m feeling.”

“Sorry to disappoint you, but we kinda want you around. And not just for the advanced Intel you provide and wicked electric massages.”

I couldn’t help but smile as a soft laugh escaped my lips. Soon I felt a new icepack being put over my eyes as my head was raised, Skye let go of me as I felt my head being set carefully on to Gamora’s lap, then returned to her previous place as she now ran her fingers up and down my arm. As Gamora was now running her fingers through my hair, her nails scratching soothingly against my scalp in an effort to counteract the pain I was in. Just their presence and the warm feelings coming through the bond was enough to push back the aches in my body. But sadly my mind was still troubled with what I had learned.

“Stop thinking so hard,” Gamora breathed, running her thumb along my forehead.

“Can’t help it. Too many things got crammed in. Things I really wish I didn’t know and didn’t want to know.” I squeezed Skye’s hand at that, feeling her worry as I reached out and placed my hand on top of her head. Skye pulled it away for a moment to place a kiss to my palm before setting it back. “Skye,” I sighed.

“Mom and AC are sticking around. Fury and Hill have left to get things prepped on their end for whenever we decide to make our move. From the continued discussions we left behind to come check on you, the consensus is to hit the Triskelion first and derail Project Insight before moving on to the rest of SHIELD,” Skye told me as quietly and as calmly as she could manage.

“Given your insane plan it makes the most logical sense to strike there first,” Gamora added.

“That’s great and all, but I have something I…”

“No you don’t,” Skye interrupted a bit too angrily and loudly, causing me to grimace as she let go of my hand and got to her feet. Gamora stilled above me, letting me settle on my own before resuming her ministrations.

“Skye,” Gamora breathed warningly.

“I’m sorry okay. But I have to say this and I might not be able to control my volume as I say it so you’re just going to have to put up with it,” Skye huffed as I picked up on the sound of her sock clad feet pacing in front of us.

“Let her get it out,” I told Gamora. Gamora let out a deep sigh, but must have given Skye the okay because she soon started talking again. Thankfully in a calm low tone.

“The minute I believed your knowing ability was real the first thought that crossed my mind was…finally. Finally I could get the truth about what happened in that village. I could get the truth about who I am, who my birth parents are and just why I’m considered an 0-8-4. The fact that you’re my soulmate just made it easier. Because I knew if I asked you to use your power to find those answers for me you would, out of loyalty or a sense of responsibility or something. I was going to use whatever it took to get you to find me the truth.”

“You could have just asked me and I probably would have,” I laughed.

“Yeah well,” Skye laughed back.

“This the part where I ask you if you still want me to give you those answers or shut up and let you finish?”

“What do you think?”

I made a zipping motion with my lips and kept my head face up and eyes closed, letting the icepack and Gamora take care of the pain in my head as Skye continued.

“Thing is, the more I thought about it, the more my stomach twisted in knots. Not because of what the truth would be, but how it would make mom feel. Because May is my mom and I love her and would never do anything to intentionally hurt her. She and Uncle Fury have already broken SHIELD protocol and gave me the unredacted file on what happened to me as a baby. It doesn’t really answer much, but what it does tell me is that a SHIELD agent died to keep me safe as a baby. Just as I know May…mom…would die to keep me safe today. Like I’m pretty sure either of you would. Which neither of you will. No one is going to die to keep the others safe. We stay alive for each other. Agreed?”

“Agreed,” Gamora replied warmly.

“Agreed,” I said in a choked up tone, causing Gamora to kiss my forehead and Sky to return to my side, gripping my hands tightly in hers and kissing them.

“Whatever you’ve learned about me, my real parents or possible future I might have…you keep it between you and Luci. You tell me and the rest of us only when it becomes necessary. Promise me,” Skye ordered strongly.

“I promise,” I breathed, pulling off the icepack and turning my head to look at her, her face now inches from mine, blurry but I was still able to see her loving eyes and warm smile, “Is it too soon for me to use the L word?”

“Given how I felt seeing you downstairs and how crazy the coming days will be, I don’t think it’s wrong to tell each other just what we’re feeling regarding each other,” Skye answered, to which I responded by moving in and kissing her slow and simple, yet pushing every ounce of emotion I am currently feeling in to it.

My amazing, surprising beautiful Skye. My strong, fierce yet gentle Gamora. I love them both so much with every fiber of my being. Whatever happens next in our lives I want them to know that and never forget it. And judging by the matching strong feelings I felt coming from both of them through the bond, they got the message. Skye pulled back and laid her head on my chest, taking hold of one of my hands. I felt Gamora bend down, turning my head and placing a kiss to my lips then moving over to place one on Skye’s before joining her hand with ours.

Neither of us said the L word that night. We didn’t have to really. We could feel the love flowing through the bond, strengthening it and cementing it at the same time. Though it would be nice to hear out loud eventually, I’m more than content to lie here and bask in it for now.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for Max's Plan.

It was early in the day again when I woke up, the sun hadn’t even risen and yet I was feeling fresh as a daisy. Must be all the rest and loving care I received last night. Skye and Gamora were still sound asleep in bed, with Skye cuddled up close to Gamora who held her in her arms and rested her head on top of hers. I couldn’t stop myself from snapping a picture of them and had Luci save it to my server.

According to Uncle JARVIS most everyone else was still asleep, save for dad who was busy in his lab. I headed down there and found him busy at work on one of his large touch screen monitors. Taking a look at some of the other ones, I saw designs for new gear and weapons for the family.

“New trick arrows for Uncle Clint, stun batons and stinger upgrades for Aunt Nat. Even a magnetic gauntlet for Uncle Steve for easy recall on his shield.”

“All this stuff was already in the works after the invasion. Just never got around to it. Now I have a pretty good reason to.”

“Whatever motivates you,” I turned and looked at him, slowly making my way over and draping myself over his back, kissing his scruffy cheek, “Please tell me you haven’t been up all night working on this?”

“Okay, I won’t.”

“Dad,” I groaned, “You’re no good to any of us if you’re not rested and properly cleaned. Honestly you’re starting to smell.”

He pulled his arm up and gave himself a sniff. Shrugging his shoulders he went back to work. I rolled my eyes and moved to sit down in his vacated seat, tossing my head back and looking up at the ceiling.

“Uncle JARVIS, why do you let him do these things?”

“Have you not met your father? I have very little power over him.”

“True, but you can always call in the one person who does to talk some sense in to him.”

“An excellent idea.”

“Do not call Pepper,” Dad ordered sharply, clearing catching on to our discussion as he turned a narrowed eyed glare my way. I just smiled innocently at him. “You think you’re so clever, don’t you?”

“Yup.”

He snorted and shook his head at me before throwing over whatever he was working on to the monitor beside me. Turning to look it over my eyes immediately went wide at what I was looking at. It was a 3D rendering of me dressed in a skin tight black catsuit similar to the one Aunt Nat wears in to the field, only according to this it was made of a lighter fabric like weave of the same stuff his armor is. Same with the long black leather coat that went with it. There were two hip holsters that strapped to the thighs, each one holding what looked like some high tech version of a long rectangular barreled six shooter. Upon reading the details of the weapons my eyes practically bugged out of my skull.

“Repulsar generators in the chamber and mini arc reactors in the grip,” I breathed in awe turning to face my grinning dad, “You’re making me ray guns?”

“According to your uncle your marksman skills are on par with his. Though I figured instead of a bow and arrow you’d want something a little more…well you,” dad answered laughing, coming up and turning me back around and pointing at the guns, “Thor’s gift gave me the idea for the secondary power cell. You charge it up with your electricity and it will store it indefinitely. From there, if need be, you can reabsorb the energy back in to you if you’re running low. The repulsars will have two main settings. Low yield will be enough to stun pretty much anyone. High yield are for your bigger more heavily armored type of bad guy.”

“Dad,” I breathed.

“You nixed my Ultron idea no matter how many times I show you the changes I’ve come up with. You tell me it’s a bad idea and that instead I should trust in our family. I do. Think of this as trusting you and including you as part of the team. Cause honestly kid, you are the glue that keeps us all together. Anything happens to you and who knows what we’d do.”

“No pressure,” I laughed tearfully as dad hugged me from behind and placed a kiss to the back of my head, “Love you dad.”

“Love you too sweetheart,” he replied warmly, “I also have a similar weapon and outfit setup for Gamora. Since Skye won’t be in the field this time I haven’t put a rush order on her gear, but if you think of something for her you want. Let me know.”

He knows how important those two are to me and wants them safe just like me. The holo-filter for Gamora just one of the signs of this. My dad really has come a long way from the man he used to be. Though he still has his quirks and issues, occasionally reverting to his old way of thinking. All in all I am proud of him.

“Sorry to interrupt this father daughter moment, but you might want to know Director Fury just sent you an email sis,” Luci called out nervously.

“And?”

“And Project Insight has been officially grounded and restricted to only a select few. However he’s already starting to get demands for its immediate repair and access. He feels it might be necessary to make our move today, rather than tomorrow as originally decided.”

“J,” dad called out.

“Max’s gear is just about finished sir. As is the rest of the team’s. I estimate at least another three hours before all is complete and ready for use. Though I must point out that the Repulsar Pistols have not been thoroughly tested yet.”

“I’ll test them on the fly, Uncle JARVIS,” I told him grinning at the proud smile on dad’s face.

“Like father like daughter,” the AI sighed, causing us both to laugh and high five each other.

***

Once everyone was awake and had breakfast and their morning coffee, dad having left the lab to get washed up and then joined us, we went over the plan again. Only this time as we were going over it, and the addition of new gear, I noticed Aunt Natasha was oddly silent and kept giving me these weird looks. Every time she would look away from me I’d look to either Uncle Clint or Darcy for a clue as to what was going on with her. They just looked as confused as I did. Uncle Steve had just wrapped up the team placements and goals of each group when Aunt Nat looked at me long and hard, her hands fisted so tight I was afraid her nails would pierce her skin.

“What!?” I asked a bit loud and angrily, causing everyone to go silent and look between the two of us.

“Nothing,” Aunt Nat responded in her cold agent tone, a tone I haven’t heard her use on me in a long time.

“No it’s something. If you got something you want to say then say it. Otherwise keep your weird looks to yourself,” I countered in a harsh tone.

“Maxine,” mom scolded, clearly sensing something was wrong with Aunt Nat but not wanting me to be disrespectful to her.

“It’s okay Pepper,” Aunt Nat assured her pointing to me then her then up to the second landing. I nodded and waited for her to go first. Skye looked worriedly at me as I past her, but Gamora just nodded as she reached out and gripped my hand, squeezing it tight for a second before releasing it.

Both of them were sending soothing thoughts through the bond in order to keep me calm and I loved them for it. I don’t know what is bothering Aunt Nat or why it’s getting under my skin. I could always use my power to find out but this is clearly a family matter. I’d like to try to talk it out first before resorting to using my power…or fists.

I found Aunt Nat standing in front of one of the large windows with her arms crossed and eyes scanning the city. I stood a few steps beside her, mirroring her position and refusing to talk first or reach out to her like a part of me wanted to. Aunt Nat was Agent Romanoff first. The Black Widow who went undercover to keep an eye on dad during his second near death moment. She played her role perfectly, barely giving me the time of day whenever we were together. Then I figured out the truth about dad and her and we had our family sit down. From that moment on she’s always protected me from SHIELD and…oh. Oh!

“Now I feel like an asshole,” I laughed shaking my head and turning to face her, arms at my side and a soft smile on my face while she continued to look all business like. “You don’t want me to do this, do you? Any of it? You want me to continue to just stand on the sidelines, feeding you guys Intel and not get involved in the messy, potentially dangerous and life threatening stuff you guys do?”

She didn’t answer me.

“It really freaked you out, hearing what I did against those Centipede soldiers? Not because of how I ended up. But because it was me in a situation where I could have died?” Again, no answer. Though her cold agent exterior was slipping. Her eyes weren’t as hard as they were and her mouth was opened slightly. “You’ve probably got like five scenarios already planned where you incapacitate me and lock me up here, while you guys go off to the Triskelion on your own.”

“Seven,” she breathed lowering her head, “The first three involve taking Gamora out first then you.”

“Right,” I drew out, “Take out my strongest defender and leave you guilt tripping me in to staying behind or worse.”

“The last two actually require a fight and possibly borrowing Coulson’s Icer gun,” Aunt Nat continued, making me laugh.

Aunt Nat finally lowered her arms and turned to face me, the fear in her eyes driving a knife in to my heart because I have never seen that look on her face before. I was immediately moving in to hug her, wrapping my arms around her neck and each of us burying our faces in each other’s necks. She began shaking a minute later as I pulled back and began running my hand through her hair the same way I’ve seen Darcy do a hundred times.

“You can’t go. You can’t do this,” she got out in a strained tone.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” I tried to lighten the mood, but ended up causing her to grip me tighter.

“You know what I mean.”

“I do,” I sighed placing a kiss to the side of her head.

Aunt Nat has helped train me. Uncle Clint and Steve have helped train me despite all that I’ve learned from my powers. I can take care of myself no problem. That’s not what scares her. What scares her is that she has red in her ledger and I don’t. She doesn’t want that to change…she doesn’t want me to change. Going through with this plan, especially my part of it, will change my life forever and she’s not ready for that.

“You know this is killing my folks too right?”

“Given the cool toys your dad made you and your mom being strong and backing you on the outside, while continuously hugging you every chance she gets I wouldn’t have noticed.”

“I really wish I could show you all everything I saw, what I learned. Maybe then you guys would understand why I have to do this. But I can’t. All I can ask is that you trust me. Trust that no matter what happens I’m still going to be me when the dust settles. The me that you all know, love and occasionally torture. I promise you, Aunt Nat, I have no intention of taking a life if I can avoid it. But if I do, I know you’ll be there for me to work through it.”

“I will always be there for you child. I love you” Aunt Nat breathed in Russian against the side of my head, pulling back and cupping my face so she could place a kiss to my forehead, “You are the heart and soul of this family. Without you we would all be lost.”

“Again, no pressure,” I replied teasingly before hugging her tight one more time and telling her in Russian, “I love you too.”

 “You two alright up there. Because I don’t think we can keep your significant others back anymore,” Uncle Clint called up.

“On our way down,” I assured him, grinning at Aunt Nat as she laughed and looked at the railing same as me.

“Use the stairs,” mom ordered sternly, causing both Aunt Nat and I to roll our eyes as we grudgingly stomped our way down to rejoin the group.

I know my family is worried and scared about me regarding our plan of attack. It is a huge risk for me, basically leading to outing myself to the world. Because despite my hope that it will lead to an easy victory for us, I don’t need my knowing ability to tell me it will get loud and fighty there at the end. Which will lead to questions and investigations and news feed coverages. No matter what happens today, I know we can handle it. In the end I got my family behind me and my soulmates. So long as I have them I can handle anything.

I hope.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's plan revealed and put in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I didn't post yesterday I figured I'd give you guys three chapters today. Hope you all are enjoying it so far.

We were all geared up and ready to go, standing at one of dad’s private hangars and waiting to board his new and improved Quinjet for Avenger use only. It’s loaded with cool extras and best of all, the latest in Stark stealth technology. Meaning it’s invisible to all forms of radar, including SHIELD’s. Dad was onboard with Uncle Clint and Steve. Mom elected to stay back at the tower, the two of us already having said our goodbyes. I knew she was putting on a brave front for me and I will admit, I was scared she wouldn’t let me go when we hugged. But in the end she did, saying she trusted me to be safe and the others to make sure I stayed that way.

Darcy was giving Thor a stern talking to, making sure he looked after her soulmate and himself, but mostly Aunt Nat. The thunder god laughed and hugged her close, placing a kiss to the top of her head and whispering something that had her hugging him tight. He then walked past Gamora and me while we waited for our turn to talk to Skye. She was looking back and forth between her mother and Coulson, her mother was smirking and Coulson looked worried, but in the end Skye hugged him tight then May before looking over at the two of us, the same appreciative look in her eye when she first saw us in our new gear still shining in her eyes.

Gamora wore a new vest that was composed similar to my catsuit, a black interwoven fishnet shirt under it that allowed her free range and easy mobility. Her sword was holstered on one hip and a Repulsar Pistol on the other. Tight black leather pants, steel toed combat boots and fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows finished off her ensemble.

Me, I was decked out in my full body catsuit with a pair of the same boots she had. My coat was hanging lose and down about a couple inches off the floor. I had both pistols strapped to my hips and my dagger from Thor on my belt. I wasn’t wearing the leather cuff Luci normally would have been stored in because dad forgot to mention that imbedded within the gloves of the suit were micro sensors and circuitry just like it. Meaning Luci was uploaded and ready to go, with a backup copy of herself safe and secure on my private server just in case something happens to the suit.

May and Coulson walked past us, both giving us strange sympathetic looks as Skye came up and stood in front of us, arms crossed and eyes refusing to meet ours.

“Skye,” Gamora breathed.

“No, I need to talk and you two need to listen,” Skye stopped her looking up at us with stern watery eyes that she turned on Gamora first, “You are going in green, no holographic disguise of any kind. You go in there as you are and you kick ass and show those Hydra bastards what you can do. You show SHIELD and everyone else that not all aliens are out to destroy us. Because when this is over I want to be seen with you and not some digital model. Am I clear?”

Gamora could only smile as she leaned in and kissed Skye, holding her face in her hands as Skye wrapped her arms around her neck. I looked on with a warm smile as they pulled apart, their foreheads resting against each other. “Crystal. I love you dear one.”

“I…come back in one piece and I’ll say it and show it,” Skye replied, causing Gamora to laugh.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Skye nodded and then turned her attention to me.

“Levels?”

“96%. My dagger is fully charged in case I need a recharge.”

“Plan of usage?”

“Limit use of my knowing ability to only if absolutely necessary. Electrical energy is going to be used for my defense and defense of others, with offense as a last resort.”

“Good,” Skye nodded then came up and kissed me hard, pushing all the love she has for me in to that kiss before pulling back, resting her forehead against mine, “Same promise to you that I made her. Also, mom says if I really want to take up a job at the Tower to stay with the two of you she and Coulson understand and are ok with it. So…come back in one piece and we’ll celebrate me moving in with you two.”

Gamora rested a hand on both our shoulders and leaned in, her happiness matching mine at hearing Skye was going to be staying with us when this is over. Truth is we have no idea what state SHIELD will be in afterwards, so it’s probably a good thing she’ll be signing on with SI. I don’t care what the reason is to be honest. I’m just glad she’s going to be with us.

“Hate to spoil the moment, but we gotta go,” dad called out to us.

I groaned and the three of us pulled back, smiling warmly at each other. Skye gripped our hands and squeezed them tight before letting them go so she could join up with Darcy and Happy. Gamora squeezed my shoulder and looked at me worriedly.

“Do you have any objections to what she asked me to do?”

“You kidding, I ain’t arguing with her about anything. At least not today. We got our third with us now and forever,” I answered excitedly. Gamora smiled brightly, leaned in and kissed me before dragging my smiling ass on to the jet so we could get this over with and get back to Skye.

***

We landed at one of Fury’s private airfields to find Maria waiting for us with a black SHIELD van. The plan is dad and Thor are going to hang back and monitor us for the time being from the jet. Skye was already in to the Triskelion’s systems and patched them in. She was going to be monitoring everything and feeding us information as we went along. If things ended up getting heavy dad and Thor could fly in and gain access via the roof. For now it was just Maria taking Coulson, May, Uncle Clint and Steve, along with Aunt Nat, Gamora and me in to the building. From there she was going to lead me, Uncle Steve, Coulson and May up to meet with Fury. Gamora was going to be staying on the ground floor with Aunt Nat and Uncle Clint for now.

Gotta admit, it’s pretty cool seeing all the agents part ways for us when we entered the building. They didn’t know what to make of the situation, little own Gamora in all her beautiful green glory. But the moment was cut short when we made it to the elevators. Uncle Clint and Aunt Nat both gave me a reassuring smile before taking up their positions. Gamora looked at me long and hard, clearly wanting to go with me. In the end she gave me a soft smile and a nod, allowing her love and belief in me to flow freely through the bond. I will also admit that as the elevator rose I began to feel a little nervous and everyone could easily pick up on it.

“You okay kiddo?” Uncle Steve asked.

“Fine. Just riding up an elevator in SHIELD’s main field office in the country, about to out myself to a ruthless powerful terrorist organization. What do I possibly have to be nervous about?”

Uncle Steve laughed, causing me to look over at him like he had lost his mind. A look he’s only ever seen me give dad.

“Max, do you really think if I didn’t believe you could pull this off? That you could handle the fallout of what’s to come, I would have agreed to your crazy plan in the first place?”

“Wasn’t aware there were other options available?” I countered.

“Oh there were. Most of them involved letting SHIELD fall if it meant keeping you safe. We were all already in agreement that if worst came to worst we would deal with Hydra when they came out. That we would keep you and your bond safe at all costs and deal with things as they came.”

He was serious. I don’t know who was more shocked by his honesty, me or Coulson. Hell May just smirked and nodded. Being a parent herself I guess she agreed that let the world burn if it kept the kids safe was the right call.

“So what changed your minds?”

“You coming up with this plan, willing to risk everything you’ve spent your life hiding because it’s the right thing to do. That right there is proof of just how strong you really are. Don’t lose that strength now, hold tight to it and know that your family has your back no matter what.”

A wave of strength from both Gamora and Skye suddenly flowed through the bond, reminding me that we’re not just on open COMS, but on camera as well. Sending out my thanks to them both, I looked up to the hidden security camera, laughing and shaking my head before punching Uncle Steve in the chest.

“Don’t make me cry on my first mission.”

He smiled warmly at me, ruffled my hair and looked straight ahead as the doors opened. I took the first step out, not surprised to see Fury standing and waiting for us in front of his desk. May and Maria instantly took defensive positions at the entrance to his office when the doors closed, Coulson taking a quick walk around before looking back at me and nodding.

“You ready for this?” Fury asked me.

My part of the plan is with Luci’s help, and access to Fury’s computer, we were going to link up with all of SHIELD. Every base all over the world was going to receive a broadcast shortly from me explaining everything. With the proof of what I was going to tell them being my location geotagged directly from Fury’s office. I was going to reveal myself to all of SHIELD and Hydra today, and from there it would filter down to the rest of the world. Today’s the day my secret comes out and Fury wanted to make sure that I was okay with that.

Looking around at everyone, my eyes lingering on Uncle Steve for a minute as he gave me a confident smile and nod, I turned back to Fury and nodded. He stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder, looking over my jacket appreciatively before a smirk covered his face as our eyes met.

“You look ready. And very sharp I might add.” I couldn’t help but laugh as I returned the compliment, seeing that he was in his coat and tactical gear as well.

“My office is your office,” he bower, waving to his desk. I nodded and stepped around it, placing my right hand beside the keyboard to his computer.

“You’re up sis.”

A blue ring of light started circling my wrist, followed by lines that flowed along the backs of each finger. The monitor kicked on and instantly streams of code ran across it.

“Accessing building systems now. I should have things ready for you in a few minutes,” Luci stated, “Thanks to Skye’s backdoor access pass this is going easier than I thought it would.”

“Just be sure she knows when this is all over I expect my systems to be clear of her backdoors,” Fury stated, clearly directing that message at May to convey to her daughter.

“Yeah well tell Uncle Nick that…hold on. Some one’s coming up the stairwell and…holy shit!” Skye exclaimed.

“Language,” Uncle Steve chastised turning to the doors, shield in hand as May and Maria drew their weapons.

“Sorry. But it’s…” before Skye could finish the door by the elevator opened and a tall blonde woman stepped out, hands up and eyes wide in shock.

“Barbara,” May breathed relieved as she holstered her weapon and went over to hug her older daughter.

“That’s your sister?” I asked shocked.

“That’s our Bobbi. Why?”

“Nothing. It’s just…she’s…tall.”

“That better be all you’re admiring about her,” Skye warned, causing Gamora to snicker through the COMS.

“Shut it greenie. Like to see you keep your composure when a tall blonde amazon crosses your path.”

May dragged Bobbi Morse-May in to Fury’s office, introducing her to Uncle Steve and Coulson before turning her to face me, May with a smirk and Bobbi giving me the once over.

“So this is one of Kye’s bond huh? The so called know it all. She’s cute, way out of the brat’s league that’s for sure.”

“What did she just say?” Skye growled angrily, causing me to grin.

“Relax Skye, if she doesn’t want certain recent developments regarding a certain former mercenary to come to light she’ll save the sisterly antics for later.”

Bobbi’s eyes went wide as she looked to her mother, who clearly wanted the details of what I knew. Skye was cackling in my ear as I looked to the monitor to check on Luci’s progress.

Apparently Fury ordered the ship Bobbi had been stationed on back to port the second I told him about the Hydra operatives onboard. As well as some possible internal mutineers that he would have to handle on his own when this was all over. Thankfully the ship wasn’t too far out that it couldn’t reverse course and make it back in time. He sent a detachment of SHIELD agents he knew were loyal and quietly apprehended the Hydra agents without anyone onboard being the wiser. Bobbi was then taken and brought to base where apparently she’s been waiting for word that her mother had arrived instead of just waiting for us up here. Considering her brief stint in to marriage and how it ended she was probably working out how best to tell her family when we got here. Sadly that topic is going to have to wait.

“Done,” Luci declared, “What next?”

“Setup the friend and foe tag for all agents in the building. Use their terminals for a start then access their phones, pagers whatever you can through the building’s Wi-Fi.”

“Working…working…got it.”

“Alright. Now using that access I want you to use the camera on this computer to link up with the buildings internal speakers and screens. I want everyone in the building to hear and see me.”

“Ok. One minute please.”

I looked up and smiled softly at everyone as Uncle Steve came up and placed a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. I rested my hand on his and took solace and some added strength from his presence.

“You know what you’re going to say?”

“Figured I’d just wing it.”

“Don’t let your mother hear that.” He laughed.

“Too late,” mom’s calm soothing tone filled my ears, causing both me and Uncle Steve to laugh, “And here I though after watching me prepare diligently for every press conference and board meeting you would have learned a thing or two about public speaking.”

“I did. Sadly I also take after dad.”

“Do not drag me in to this,” dad ordered.

All the SHIELD members hearing our back and forth just shook their heads at us while the rest looked on confused. Fury looking a little worried that the fate of his agency was in my hands. I just grinned at him as I motioned to Uncle Steve. He caught my meaning and dug out three extra sets of dad’s COMS that would link him, Maria and Bobbi up with the rest of us.

“All set here,” Luci said softly, her holographic face popping up from my wrist and looking up at me worriedly. “You sure you want to do this?”

“I’m sure.”

“Nothing I can say or do to change your mind?”

“Nope.”

“Okay,” she replied in a low scared tone.

“Hey if I have to be brave through all this then so do you. I got my bond feeding me strength, my Avenger family watching my back. But I can’t do this without knowing you’re with me too sis.”

Luci’s image fluctuated for a few seconds, clearly processing her emotions, before she looked up and smiled brightly at me.

“Where else would I be?” I laughed and fisted my hand, best hug I could give her at the moment.

“Love you sis,” I told her.

“Love you too,” Luci replied disappearing, “Now show these Hydra assholes just how scary you can be.”

“Again, language,” Uncle Steve breathed.

“We’re gonna have to talk about what morals to keep and which ones you need to let go,” I told him with a shake of my head. I quickly closed my eyes and took in a deep cleansing breath before opening them and looking right at the camera on the monitor, “Put me on, Luci.”

“You’re live in three…two…one.”

“Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. My name is Maxine Stark-Potts. This transmission is going out to the entire building as well as a few other key SHIELD facilities. It is my sad duty to inform you that SHIELD has been compromised. Actually it’s been infected with a cancer, but don’t worry. I’m here to help cut the cancer out. Hydra has returned and many of their agents are in this building. In fact many of their supporters and high level generals are in this state. They too will be getting a copy of this transmission as well. I’m here today to tell you that I know who you are. Who all of you are. I know what you are planning to do. I wouldn’t recommend going through with it.

All my life I’ve kept my powers secret from everyone but my family. I have never once interfered in political or military affairs. I’ve only ever tried to help the few people I could. But all that changes now. This organization you are about to attack was founded for one simple purpose, protection. Now whether that means protecting a city or just one man, the belief behind that purpose is what matters. That people are worth saving. That goal…that mission…might have gotten misshapen recently, but I believe it is still the core principal behind this organization.

Which is why today, I am the shield for SHIELD.

As I said before, I know all of your names, so it won’t take much for me to learn everything there is to know about each and every one of you. With only a few questions I can learn about your past, your families. Whether you’re married. I can learn about your fantasies and deepest secrets. Hell, I’ll know what your favorite beer is and whether you’re a dog or cat person. If you do not take my advice and quietly surrender, I’ll use that information to make your lives a living hell. I’ll expose all of you to the world and let the people you think can be easily controlled and manipulated deal with you.

That is not a threat. That is a promise.

So the way I see it, you’ve got two options right now. You can save us and yourselves a lot of grief and turn yourselves in to the nearest SHIELD agent or facility. Or you can run. Run and try to hide from SHIELD. But you will not be able to hide from me. If you choose to start a fight with SHIELD today I will finish it and I will end you once and for all.

The choice is yours.”

I lifted my hand off the desk, ending the transmission and took a shaky step back. Uncle Steve was at my side in a heartbeat, both hands gripping my shoulders comfortingly as I kept my eyes on the monitor. I have just essentially painted a bullseye on my back. All of Hydra now knows who I am and that I knew who they were. They all didn’t know the full extent of who I am and what I’m capable of, but I can guarantee those we don’t take down and arrest today will know by this evening.

“Breath sweetie,” Skye said in my ear worriedly.

“We’re here love,” Gamora added, her warmth and love combined with Skye’s flowing over me like a blanket through the bond, grounding me far better than Uncle Steve was at the moment.

“What’s going on, Skye,” I asked curiously, clearing my throat and leaning back in to Uncle Steve as I got control of myself.

“Well the good news is most every SHIELD agent on the office floors are currently subduing their Hydra neighbors and so on.”

“And the bad news?”

“The Hydra strike teams are currently arming themselves and making their way both to your position and to the main entrance, picking up reinforcements as they go along.”

“Natasha, Clint,” Uncle Steve called in to his COMS, “Take up defensive positions in the lobby with whatever SHIELD backup you can. Gamora, I know you probably want to run up here right now but…”

“I will remain here and help evacuate all noncombatants outside to safety,” she finished knowingly.

“Local authorities and agencies have been read in and have a copy of our friend and foe list. By now they’ll have the streets blocked off and a field base set up to take in friendlies,” Maria informed us.

“Got them as well as medical and emergency services on standby,” dad said, “Max?”

“Still here. I’m ok,” I assured him.

“Good. By the way, loved the speech.”

“Me too,” mom agreed warmly, “Proud of you honey.”

“Thanks mom,” I breathed smiling softly.

Taking a step forward I turned and looked to Uncle Steve, flashing him a grateful smile before crossing my arms. “Well I took care of the hard part. Now it’s your turn soldier boy.” He rolled his eyes at me, but was clearly relieved to see me back to my old self as he stepped out to look at the others.

“Skye, you’re in the system. I want you to shut down all elevators and seal all electronic doors in the building. Secure access to them for SHIELD agents and us only. I want to confine as many Hydra operatives as we can. From there we’ll sweep the floors one at a time. If we need to send reinforcements down to the entry way we will. Thor and Tony are still on hand should things take a turn, but for now I want to keep this fight internal.”

“Meaning my building is gonna get shot and possibly blown to hell,” Fury sighed as he checked his weapon, “Does our insurance cover attacks from World War II leftovers, Agent Hill? No offense Cap.”

“No sir, I’m afraid it doesn’t,” Maria replied checking her weapon as well.

“Figures,” he replied winking at me with his good eye, causing me to laugh, “Well? What’re we standing around here for? Let’s get to work.”

Everyone nodded and held there weapons down as we slowly made our way to the stairwell entrance. I left mine holstered for now but flipped them on to their low setting so they could begin charging. Uncle Steve held the door open for me, clearly wanting to watch my back. I just smiled and went in following the others and we headed down to join in the fighting.

***

Skye was right, most SHIELD agents were already cuffing their Hydra neighbors on the office floors, so there was nothing for us to do but help them secure them in conferences rooms for the time being. It was really saving us a lot of time. Maria stayed behind on the last floor to help the few uninjured SHIELD personnel guard the latest batch that got rowdy. We ran in to a few strays but nothing we couldn’t handle. Bobbi had opted to use a pair of battle staves for the close quarter combat we ran in to. May backed her up and Uncle Steve stayed close to me, shielding me with his shield from behind while I used my guns to back Fury and Coulson up. My levels were still in the green. Considering the near misses and shrapnel flying around during some of the fire fights, dad’s gear was holding up nicely so I saw no need to put up a shield around me.

Bobbi went in first to the next floor, about three up from the lobby, when the door across from us burst open with five heavily armed men moving in fast. They opened fire and Bobbi was hit, going down instantly as I opened fire, offering cover so May could get to her.

“More coming in from behind,” Fury declared opening fire as we all moved in to the room.

“Bobbi. I’m so sorry. They all just rushed up from the ground floor and…” Skye began frantically.

“It’s okay Rockstar. I’m ok,” Bobbi stopped her, letting out a groan as her mother propped her up against a desk.

Holstering my weapons I quickly threw up a shield around all of us. The strike team continued to fire, but the bullets didn’t penetrate the blue electrical barrier, they just flattened and fell to the floor. I went over to Bobbi and held my gloved hand over the wound.

“Luci, med scan.”

Blue light shot out of my palm and moved up and down the bleeding hole in her abdomen. Bobbi gritted her teeth and held her mom’s hand while May looked to me curiously. I figured with the tech in the gloves of this suit that Luci would be able to not only interface with computers, but also provide scan data of anything I touch or am near.

“Good news is no organs were hit or damaged. Bad news is it was not a through-n-though. The bullet is still inside. Moving her could cause it to shift which would lead to internal damage.”

Coulson was behind May in an instant, a first aid kit in hand. He opened it and passed a pressure bandaged to May who slapped it on the wound, smiling apologetically at her daughter for the pain.

“We can’t move her,” May stated looking up at Fury and Uncle Steve.

“We’re safe for now. Nothing can get through one of my barriers,” I assured her.

“Not even that?” Fury asked just as all but one man on either side of us left, both of them holding what looked like a thermite grenade.

“They wouldn’t?” I asked.

“They would,” Uncle Steve replied.

“Everyone get in close. Uncle Steve cover us up,” I ordered, pulling the barrier in tighter and pumping a little more energy in to. Everyone moved in close, ducking their heads as Uncle Steve leaned over all of us with his shield offering extra cover.

The guys threw the grenades and ran for cover. Five seconds later they went off, sending out blinding light and intense heat throughout the room that set fire to most of the office and blew out the windows overlooking the lobby. The sprinklers came on a second later, the water running down the bubble I encased us in.

“You guys still alive up there?” Uncle Clint asked over COMS.

“Max, talk to me,” Gamora demanded.

“We’re good,” I assured them as Uncle Steve and everyone pulled back some, giving May and me some air as we looked Bobbi over, “Most of us anyway.” Bobbi rolled her eyes but managed a chuckle as she closed her eyes and scrunched up her face.

“I got an idea that should help with the pain for a while if you’re willing,” I offered.

“Got a flask of some high shelf booze on you,” she teased.

“No, but dad probably has a couple bottles of something on ice on the Quinjet,” I retorted placing my hand on the bandage, “This might sting for a second then you’ll feel nothing at all.”

“What?” Bobbi asked wide eyed as I sent a small stream of electricity in to her body before cutting it off. A few seconds later her face relaxed as she looked down at the wound and poked at it a couple of times before her mom slapped her hand away.

“What did you do?” May asked.

“Temporarily shorted out the pain receptors around the wound. Should last at least ninety minutes before her brain catches on.”

“Neat trick,” Fury stated.

“Hate to rain on your parade, but back up strike teams just piled out of the garage floor and our heading up now. I was able to lock down the stairwell entry points and fenced off the garage exits. But they managed to secure a way up to the lobby before I could stop them.”

“Meaning we’re about to be overrun,” Aunt Nat deduced.

“Dad?”

“Thor is already on route and I just got suited up. ETA eight minutes.”

“They’ll be to the lobby in three,” Skye breathed.

Figuring our attackers are either trapped now in the stairwell or already made their way down to join up with the last of their friends, I didn’t like the odds of those in the lobby holding out till backup arrived. Looking up at the sprinklers and the water soaked floor around, us an idea struck me that caused me to look up and grin at my uncle.

“I know that look. That’s your father’s look. I have nightmares about that look.”

“Maxine. What are you thinking?” mom asked worriedly.

“Something crazy that will buy us time for reinforcements and probably drain a good chunk of my energy.”

“What!?”

“Sorry mom my COMS are starting to cut out. Love you…gotta go,” I quickly pulled out my COMS and tossed them aside.

“You know that’s going to cost you later?” May stated more then asked with a knowing smirk.

“Yeah, yeah,” I grumbled turning to Uncle Steve then pointing to the window, “You can handle a superhero landing from this high up with me on your back, right?”

“Probably,” he answered warily.

Going over to one of the computers safe inside the barrier I placed my hand on it. I didn’t even have to say what I needed Luci to do. She instantly activated the fire sprinklers in the lobby while I looked back at the others.

“I’m going to drop the shield for a second to let us out then put it back up. Just know it may go down when my levels drop in to the red so make sure you’re covering the entry points just in case.”

Fury nodded and he and Coulson both stood, weapons ready and defending May who was defending Bobbi, who was looking at me in awe and a bit of attraction.

“Take it back. You’re not cute, you are dangerously hot,” she breathed, instantly wincing and not from pain. Skye was probably chewing her out over COMS. Now I’m really glad I took mine out, even knowing mom is going to kill me when I get home.

“Ready?” I asked Uncle Steve who sighed but then went serious as he nodded and turned to the windows, shield in front of him.

Dropping the barrier I quickly hopped on his back, throwing it back up as I wrapped my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist and held on tight. He ran right out the window and leaned forward, his shield shattering the glass ceiling of the lobby before he managed to right himself and land in a crouch.

“Wow,” I heard Uncle Clint exclaim as I opened my eyes and looked around at the soaked agents around us.

Gamora narrowed her eyes at me as I slipped off his back. I offered her a nervous smile and held up a lone finger. “Hold that thought.”

Taking a few steps forward I dropped to my knees and took off my gloves, placing my bare hands on the water covered floor. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my electrical energy, feeling it spark around my hands just as the sound of all the stairwell doors flying open and booted feet sloshed against the ground.

My eyes flew open, burning with energy as various bolts of energy left my hand and traveled fast across the ground aided by the water. They moved like serpents and struck just as fast, hitting the men and instantly rendering them unconscious. Some of the ones in the back caught on to what was happening and avoided exiting on to the wet streaked floor. But it was too late. My energy moved with my thoughts and struck all those still hiding in the stairwells too, knocking them out as well. Once I felt all the Hydra agents had been incapacitated I pulled my remaining energy back in to me, the jolt sending me backwards but thankfully Gamora was there to catch me. She brushed my wet bangs aside and looked at my face. Her image was blurry. I didn’t know if that was due to the water in my eyes or low energy. Either way I was feeling rode hard.

I shakily reached under my coat until I felt my hand wrap around the handle of my dagger. Closing my eyes I felt the energy inside it and called it back to me, instantly feeling better than I did a second ago.

“Feeling better?” Gamora asked softly.

“Much,” I breathed as she leaned down and kissed my lips gently, making me smile.

“Good. Because someone wants to have a word with you”

Before I could question her she took her COMS out and immediately put it in my ear and fastened her hand over it, causing both my mother’s and Skye’s frantic angry voices to echo in my head, unable to decipher anything they were saying, but knowing it wasn’t good. I shot Gamora a murderous glare for her betrayal, but she just smirked back at me. Apparently she had to put up with this when I took my COMS out so this is payback.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath & Static & Gamora Join the Avengers.

The Triskelion was secure and roughly in one piece. All remaining Hydra agents immediately surrendered the minute the last of their strike teams were down and Thor and Iron Man showed up. The building itself was intact, with a few floors looking like war zones. But for the most part it would be good to reopen whenever Fury got the green light to. Thankfully there were no casualties on SHIELD’s side, just some minor injuries and more than a few gunshot wounds. All of them were being treated in medical.

As much as I would have loved to head home, shower and fall in to bed with both my soulmates for at least a week, there was still some cleanup to do and Fury wanted to have a word with me before the Avengers packed up and headed out. He was loaning us his office while he and Maria dealt with things from hers.

“Didn’t know the spymaster had such great taste?” dad stated from Fury’s bar, looking over the bottles and grabbing one down to pour himself a drink, “Anyone else want a celebratory cocktail?”

“I’ll save mine for when we’re back home. And aren’t you supposed to be looking after the prisoners being transported to the military stockade or whatever,” I retorted, not moving my head from Gamora’s lap.

“I am. Well your AI uncle is by remotely controlling my suit.”

“Of course he is,” I laughed just as Luci’s image popped out of the wrist of my suit. I had yet to put the gloves back on and had taken off my coat too.

“Your levels are back in the green thanks to your dagger, but just barely. 53% and holding,” she informed me calmly.

“Thanks for the update.”

“I wouldn’t recommend using any of your powers until they are at a higher level. Considering your body is still feeling the effects of the previous drain.”

“Pretty sure my current state is a combination of that and the events we miraculously survived. But don’t worry. I have no intention of looking in to the rest of Hydra today. I’ll leave that up to Fury and Hill.”

Gamora rested her hand over my heart. I placed mine on top of it and looked up at her warmly as I felt how proud of me she was and how happy she was that I was okay. Skye was a bit upset that she couldn’t fly out to see us, but we promised that as soon as we got home we’d lock ourselves in my room and do whatever she wanted to make up for it. That led to her listing a few ideas over a secure line of our COMS that made both of us blush.

Uncle Steve moved away from the window where he had been watching the police and emergency vehicles moving about. As well as SHIELD transport trucks taking away Hydra agents for the government. He sat down on the arm of the couch I was currently laying on and looked over at me with a soft smile. “You did great today kid.”

“Great!? She was amazing and you know it Boy Scout,” dad challenged him.

“I do. Just don’t want to feed her ego. She is your kid after all.”

“A fact Pepper reminded me of once she got done yelling at her,” dad pointed out, causing me to cringe at just remembering mom’s angry threats if I ever pulled a stunt like that again. The cutting off COMS part, not the jumping out the window one. She kinda expects that stuff from me these days. Knowing that I can handle myself, but not having to like it.

Speaking of moms, May came in followed by Aunt Nat and Uncle Clint. He came over and placed a kiss to my forehead before heading over to join dad at the bar to get a drink. Aunt Nat lifted my feet up, plopped herself down then rested my feet in her lap. She ran a hand up and down my shin while looking at me with pride and love. A look I was seeing over and over again from my family, but was not getting sick of. All the training they gave me, all the lessons and everything else paid off today. I showed them I am just as strong and capable as they are in a fight.

“How’s Bobbi doing?” I asked May who came over and sat down in one of the leather chairs across from us.

“Surgery went well. They got the bullet out with no complications thanks to the information Luci provided them with. Thank you.”

“What’s family for?” I replied smiling at her.

“She’s currently being reminded of her family status by Skye via a video chat,” May informed me, a smirk covering her face before leaning forward and offering me her hand. I reached out with my free one and took it, her placing her other one on top of mine.

“My daughters are the most important things in the world to me. I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to them. I know Skye is safe with you two at the Tower. But Bobbi…”

“Will have a place there as well if she wants it,” dad interrupted her, placing a hand on her shoulder, “The Avengers could always use another good fighter and from what I saw from the camera feeds, your oldest there is a force to be reckoned with. That offer goes for you too. Like the kid said, we’re family.”

“Okay who are you and what have you done with Tony Stark?” Uncle Steve asked, causing the rest of the family to laugh as dad just glared back at him.

This is my dad. Behind the public persona, the wise cracks, tantrums and other antics he gets up to with the family. Behind all of that is a good man who cares more about people than anyone I now. He was given a second chance at life and he has not wasted it. Truth is all of us in the family have been given a second chance in one form or another.

“You may want to think about taking him up on that,” Fury suggested, joining us with Maria and Coulson right behind him. May let go of my hand and looked up at dad, offering him a nod of thanks before standing up to face them. “Sooner rather than later. Pretty sure Stark’s team of lawyers, as well as his reputation with congress will be coming in handy for all of you. Well most of you. I just got off the phone with the president. He’s meeting with the remaining leaders of the Security Council shortly to go over everything. SHIELD is currently to cease all operations until a full government inquiry in to this Hydra situation has cleared us. I’ve also been ordered to hand Gamora over with the next shipment of Hydra prisoners.”

“That doesn’t sound good,” Uncle Clint stated, looking over at me and Gamora as I sat up and wrapped my arms around her waist. Gamora just pulled me in close to her as I held on to her tightly. Anyone trying to take her from me was in for a world of pain.

“It gets better,” Fury continued, sitting down in May’s vacated seat and leaning back in to it as he smiled sadly at me. “Your speech has gone viral. My guess as retaliation by Hydra. Your history is being looked in to by every media outlet and government agency. From what I’ve been told, all the information you provided has been verified and used in the arrests of some pretty major Hydra supporters. This proves you are capable of what you threatened Hydra with. The whole world knows about you and what you can do now. And already they are starting to call for services.”

“That’s putting it politely,” mom breathed over COMS, “We’re being swarmed here with questions and statement requests. Not to mention more than a few demands to speak with you as a matter of national security. I’m managing the situation the best I can, putting out a blanket statement to every news group regarding our family situation. Along with a cursory explanation of your powers. No threatening secrets will be leaked and if any agency wants to take you in they’ll have to go through me first.”

“And me,” dad added, causing Aunt Nat and Uncle Clint to nod in agreement as well.

“Pepper,” Uncle Steve began calmly, “Please inform the government, all agencies and the media that Maxine Stark-Potts, also known as Static, is an Avenger. Gamora as well. And as such they are protected by the rest of the team. Remind them that given the current situation and threat, that making an enemy of the Avengers would be a bad idea right now.”

Gamora and I both looked to him wide eyed as he just looked at us and smiled brightly. “What? I’m just making it official.”

“Max, Gamora, is that okay with you?” mom asked.

“I would be honored to be counted among this planets mightiest heroes,” Gamora answered honestly as she smiled warmly at everyone.

“Max?”

“Mom?”

“Despite all the gray hairs this will cause me. If you are okay with this then so am I. You know your father and I will support you no matter what.”

I looked to dad who just smiled and nodded at me, his eyes a little misty which made me laugh and let go of Gamora to run over and hug him. He held me tight and placed a kiss to the top of my head.

“I’m already inheriting SI, might as well dive in completely to the family business.”

“Anyone else worried about the future of the planet?” Uncle Clint asked, leading to a few raised hands in the room.

***

We stayed till Bobbi was cleared from medical, her information already sent over to the Tower so Uncle Bruce and Jemma had everything they needed in order to continue monitoring her. Once we had secured Bobbi in the Quinjet Uncle Clint got us in the air and headed towards home. Everyone was spending their time during the flight doing something or other. What I couldn’t tell you, as I was catching a quick nap against Gamora.

My levels are in the green but Luci was right, my body is still feeling the effects of the drain despite the recharge I gave myself. So in order to recover a bit more energy Gamora suggested I sleep during the flight. Her strong arms around me and her body as a pillow had me out in no time. In fact I must have been more tired than I thought because when I woke up I was in my bed back at the Tower with no memory of how I got there. Much less when I changed in to a tank top and running shorts.

“Gamora changed you. Though Skye did stick around and helped right up until the naked part. I guess she’d prefer you were conscious for that kind of reveal,” Luci informed me.

“What time is it?”

“7:13 p.m.”

“Please tell me it’s the same day at least?”

“Your levels were not that low that you required a full day’s recharge. Though once you fell asleep on the jet and would not wake up, Gamora thought it best to just let you sleep.”

I got up and went to my dresser, gabbing my leather cuff and fastening it on before heading over to my secure computer. Connecting a special diode to the metal snap I waited till the red light on it turned green, indicating Luci was transferred over successfully, before removing it.

“Where are my better halves?”

“Out in the living room cuddling after a very heated make out session.”

I couldn’t help but smirk. “We’re going to have to have the ‘boundary’ talk again if you keep that up,” I warned her.

“This coming from the woman who uses me to record…”

“Finish that statement at your own risk,” I warned her, glaring down at the cuff.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better sis,” Luci declared warmly.

“Thanks. Sorry if I worried you.”

“I’m used to your insanity by now. How else would I have known what you were planning back at the Triskelion?”

I rolled my eyes but placed a kiss to the leather anyway before making my way out of my room and in to the living room. Sure enough Skye was resting on top of Gamora, snuggled in good and proper with her head resting on her chest and her arms wrapped around her waist. Gamora had her cheek resting on top of her head as she stroked her fingers through Skye’s hair. They both looked up at me and smiled, Skye clearly too comfortable to come and greet me properly so I did it for her. Going over I bent over them and placed a loving kiss to her lips as I cupped her face.

“You ok?” I asked her with a warm smile.

“Yeah. Just needed some downtime after all the excitement of the day. Thanks for what you did for Bobbi.”

“Anytime.”

“You still think she’s hotter than me?” Skye asked curiously with a raised threatening eyebrow. If there’s one thing I’ve learned from my dad it is the proper answer to a question like that.

“She’s an amazon warrior while you are a sexy cyber ninja. There’s no comparison.”

“I’ll take it,” Skye breathed as I smiled and kissed her again before shifting my attention to Gamora, who was smiling amused at me.

“And you are my badass alien bounty hunter. Who has a sneaky, but appreciative mind? You knew I’d be out for the count the minute I closed my eyes on the jet,” I stated challengingly.

“What’s that phrase your mother taught me? No comment,” Gamora replied calmly. I just shook my head at her and stole a kiss before heading to the kitchen to get something to drink.

“Given everything that happened your mother thought it best that everyone decompress in their own way tonight,” Gamora continued calmly, “Darcy dragged Natasha away the second the words left her mouth. Thor is with Jane and your father and mother have retired for the evening according to Jarvis. I don’t know what everyone else is doing.”

“Mom’s keeping Bobbi company last I heard,” Skye supplied, “Beyond that your guess is as good as mine. Though if you really wanted to know you could.”

I narrowed my eyes at her over my shoulder as I grabbed a beer, holding up two more. They both nodded and I brought our drinks over to the table where the remains of various snacks and subs were laid out. Apparently the make out session occurred after a picnic on the couch. Glancing over at the TV I saw the credits of some Disney movie running.

“Looks like you guys were having a nice relaxing movie night. Should I make myself scarce and let you continue alone?”

Skye looked at me funny while Gamora narrowed her eyes at the cuff on my wrist, causing me to laugh as I sat down at the end of the couch. Not really wanting to disrupt their little moment. Skye however sat up and took her beer, taking a long drink of it before putting it back down and sitting up straight in the middle of us. She looked like she obviously wanted to talk to us about something. Judging by the look on Gamora’s face she knew this already. I guess Skye wanted to wait until I was awake before having this talk.

“Your mom made a general statement. And per Steve’s request and with both of your consent she told the press you both are Avengers. That has not however stopped the internet from blowing the situation out of proportion,” Skye began in a calm neutral like tone that reminded me of May. I was half tempted to make a joke about that to ease her tension, but thought better of it and let her continue.

“Every action SHIELD has ever done isn’t all that’s being looked in to on the web. I have had to reinforce the SI servers and put in more than a few booby traps to detour hackers. Point is you are huge news right now, Max. The things people are saying about you…not all of them are good. They are terrified.”

“I know,” I breathed. I didn’t need to use my knowing ability to tell me that. I read the information Hydra posted about me back at the Triskelion before we left. They outed my knowing ability, putting it at the forefront of what I can do. It’s pretty much word for word what I said back on the Bus in front of Ward, who told them and who now told the public. Knowing that there is someone out there with an omnipotent power like that would scare the hell out of anyone.

“I’m not saying this to upset you or anything,” Skye declared franticly, turning to face me, taking hold of my hands and holding them tight, sending all her love and warmth through the bond to me. I smiled at her and brought her hands up, kissing her knuckles and nodding I knew that. “I just…I just want you to know what’s going on right now regarding you. I don’t want you worrying about it right now or letting it get to you. I also…I need you to know that no matter what they say about you or Gamora, that I love you both and am right here with you no matter what.”

I felt my eyes tear up. Skye just said she loved us. Out loud. Gamora and I have already said it to each other. But have kept from saying it in front of Skye so far so as not to pressure her or anything. Don’t know why that fact is hitting me so hard and I don’t really care right now. Skye said it and that’s all that matters.

“I love you too,” I breathed leaning in and kissing her excitedly, pulling back to see Gamora wrap her arms around Skye from behind and place a kiss to the back of her head.

“As do I dear one.”

“Okay then,” Skye began, sounding a little choked up as she laughed and looked between the two of us, goofy smiles on all our faces, “So we’re in agreement. We love each other and nothing anyone says will ever change that.”

“Why do I get the feeling I’m missing something here?” I asked looking between the two.

“Your mother’s statement regarding you included the adoption and everything in between,” Skye answered nervously, looking to Gamora for help.

“She didn’t give out our names,” Gamora picked up for Skye, still holding her just as Skye was holding my hands, “But she did make it known you are marked and part of a quad. With me as one of your bond mates.”

“She what!?

If Skye was not gripping my hands and refusing to let go I would have stormed out and gone to see my mother. Not caring what I walked in on going on between her and dad. It wouldn’t be the first time.

“It is in your adoption files which she unsealed and released to the public. The truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth about you is out there now. No taking it back or denying it,” Skye told me.

“At least this way you won’t be hit on by gold diggers,” Gamora offered, making Skye laugh and me to shake my head.

“Never should have introduced you to reality TV,” I sighed.

“Speaking of. Care to snuggle up and join us for our movie marathon? I picked the last one and before that it was Gamora’s choice. Kinda surprised the space alien prefers comedies over sci-fi.”

“She does it to save herself from never ending questions and teasing from the family. In reality she is addicted to them to the point she can be called a nerd now. If you were tired of living that is,” I laughed looking over Skye to Gamora, “Though after the day we just had I’m not feeling the action mood. Ghostbusters?”

Gamora smiled and nodded as she laid back down, pulling Skye with her. They both lifted their legs and once I shifted closer they laid them on top of me. Placing my hand on top of them I ordered Luci to cue up the movie. And there I sat, finishing off a sandwich with one hand and running my other over both their legs a little at a time, sending soothing electricity in to both of them to ease their probably still tense and sore muscles. Neither one complained or said anything as we watched and laughed at the movie.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has another more detailed and frightening power surge.

The next few days were intense to say the least. Mom, with dad’s help now, was still holding off the government from seeing me but we all knew that wouldn’t last for long. The military has taken over watching SHIELD facilities, most of which were still relatively intact. The Fridge is the only one that was hit the hardest. Apparently Hydra wanted to grab as many advanced toys as they could, along with some prisoners who could prove useful to them before going in to hiding. Well hiding from the government, but not me. I’ve been giving periodic updates to Maria who has passed them along to the military. Hydra has had most of its heads cut off, but it is still a threat and needs to be dealt with. Ward has been handed over to them and is under constant guard. So Coulson and his team could finally move on from his betrayal and focus on the future.

Uncle Steve has also been in talks with the government, stating that the Avengers are willing and able to offer whatever aide they can to taking Hydra down. And for the most part our help has been called for, with the only stipulation being that until I spoke with congress or the government in some official capacity, I stay out of the field and media attention for the time being. I was ok with that for now. Just meant more time to spend with the family and my girls.

We’ve gotten a lot closer since our movie night. In fact if it weren’t for me and Luci, May and Aunt Nat would have discovered just how close Gamora and Skye became in the gym during a little sparring session they had this afternoon. I was thanked of course at night by both of them and it was well worth it. The three of us are currently sleeping after another thank you session, Gamora on one side of the bed, Skye in the middle and me tossing and turning on the other.

Another aspect of my powers that I hate is the way it wreaks havoc with my sleep at times. Information slips in during sleep and my subconscious interprets it in to some pretty life like dreams. Only what I was experiencing now was a nightmare. A nightmare I could not wake myself out of, where I am seeing my family dying all around me by a firing squad on a set of stone steps. I was off to the side unable to move or use my powers to help them as I watched it happen again and again and again. Suddenly a young woman appeared next to me, shrouded in some kind of crimson like energy. She placed her hands on my head, the energy coming from her linking with mine and suddenly I was awake.

I shot up in bed and screamed, instantly waking Gamora and Skye. Both looked over at me worriedly, Skye reaching out to touch me but I pulled away from her. Falling off the bed and dragging the sheet with me, I wrapped it around me and went to the corner, a shield shooting up around me out of instinct as I was scared and currently not in my right mind. I could see them moving towards me, but I couldn’t hear them. I couldn’t hear anything accept the gunshots from my nightmare and the cries of my family…of the two of them as they died.

Skye looked up to the ceiling, her lips moving as Gamora quickly put on a robe and knelt in front of me just outside the shield. She extended her hand and looked at me pleadingly. Clearly wanting me to drop it so she could comfort me. But I couldn’t. I have no control over my actions at the moment. I can see and feel everything around me, but it’s like my conscious mind is stuck in my nightmare still. My actions now being directed by instinct or my power trying to protect me.

The lights to outside the bedroom suddenly came on and mom and dad rushed in, followed by Aunt Nat and Darcy. They looked at me, clearly afraid for me given that no matter how many times I saw them call out to me I didn’t respond. Gamora got up and moved away, allowing mom and dad to sit on the floor in front of me in an effort to reach me. Mom moved her hand towards the shield but dad caught her by the wrist. He pointed to the wall beside me and I shakily turned my head to look at the point where my shield and the wall connected. My eyes went even more terrified as I saw it charred and black. The amount of energy pulsing through the barrier that separated me was intense. I quickly looked down to my wrist, wanting to know how much energy this barrier was costing me. Then I remembered I took off my cuff before bed, meaning Luci wasn’t even in here with me.

Uncle Steve came in next, looing wide eyed for a minute before something akin to recognition came over him. He immediately went over to Aunt Nat and the two of them looked to be having a serious talk. But still, the only sound I was hearing were gunshots and my family screaming. I covered my ears and shook my head, trying to silence them and regain control of myself.

_Is this because of that woman I saw?_

No answer came which scared me. My knowing ability is silent. Probably being drowned out by my current state.

Heavy knocking brought my attention back to everyone. Uncle Steve pounding his fist against the wall to get my attention while Aunt Nat stood behind my parents, she placed a hand on their shoulders and smiled reassuringly down at them as she told them something. Mom looked between Aunt Nat and me, let out a pained sigh as tears fell from her eyes before she got up and stepped aside.

Dad took a little more convincing from both of them and Uncle Steve before he too got up and moved to stand by mom. Gamora was holding a clearly terrified Skye as they looked to me. I couldn’t feel them through the bond. I couldn’t feel the bond in general at the moment. It’s like my power cut it off or is shielding it from me. Or them from me, so they wouldn’t feel what I am right now. If that’s the case then I am beyond grateful to it, despite what it is currently putting me through.

Aunt Nat suddenly appeared in my sight, standing between them and me. I looked up at her and she gave me a sign to keep my eyes on hers. I franticly nodded as she smiled warmly at me and sat in front of me. She then placed one hand over her heart and held her other out to me, fingers spread as if she wanted to join hands with me. She nodded at me and I mirrored her movements, my eyes never leaving hers. I saw her chest rise then as she took a deep breath then let it out through her mouth and it suddenly hit me what she was doing. I’ve learned various meditation techniques from Uncle Bruce and a few from her, all in an effort to give me better control on how to handle the influx of information I get. Right now Aunt Nat’s using one she showed me as a last resort to use only when she’s around. She told me that if I ever felt overwhelmed or truly scared of something I saw or learned and went in to a panic attack, which this kinda feels like only worse, to find her immediately and place my hand over her heart. She would then place hers over mine. That together I would try to match my heart rate to hers and steady myself so that I could regain control.

It’s working now just like it did those other couple of times I’ve needed her. I suddenly felt my connection to the energy field and was stunned to learn it was not draining me. It was a lot of energy, but it was like a secondary battery or something was powering it. Not me. I mean I know my electrical powers work by thought, but I guess when thought is taken away they act on instinct from whatever situation I am in without threatening to drain me. Learn something new every day.

I dropped the shield and wanted to crawl in to Aunt Nat’s arms. She must have sensed this. Instead of letting me, she linked the fingers in her outstretched hand with mine before pulling the hand I had over my heart away and replacing it with hers. I then placed my hand over her heart, feeling the strong steady beat under my palm and went to work trying to calm my breathing so it matched. The sounds from my nightmare were fading fast. Instantly I felt the bond return but did not look away from Aunt Nat. I felt boundless love and warmth and reassurance flow through it, reminding me that my soulmates were here with me. The feeling of their presence and Aunt Nat’s grip on my hand had me slowly returning to myself. She must have sensed that too, because suddenly Aunt Nat’s eyes watered as she let out a choked sob and pulled me in to her arms. I wrapped mine around her and held her tight as I buried my face in her neck.

“Welcome back sweet girl,” she cried happily.

“Thank you,” I breathed, squeezing her tight and then letting her go as I looked up at mom.

She was down beside Aunt Nat in an instant and I jumped in to her arms next, feeling her shake with silent sobs as she cupped the back of my head. Dad was kneeling where Aunt Nat had been and was kissing the side of my head as he wrapped his arms around both of us. I didn’t look up to see everyone, but I knew they were still there. I could hear them again. Darcy was holding a sobbing Aunt Nat with Uncle Steve beside them. I could feel Gamora and Skye and sent back all the love and strength I could to them, trying to reassure them I was okay now.

***

The sun had just risen and we were in our apartment. And by ‘we’ I mean the whole family and our new SHIELD/Avenger helpers. I was sitting on the couch in between Gamora and Skye who refused to leave my side after telling everyone what I saw in my nightmare. Everyone was silently taking it in and I once again hated the fact that they were all worrying about me because of my powers. But no matter how angry I got at them and myself, Gamora and Skye would not let me dwell on it. They kept pumping soothing thoughts and warmth in to me through the bond to keep me calm and for the most part it was working.

“Do you think it was this woman you saw in your vision that caused your reaction?” Thor asked.

“No. If anything she helped snap me out of it. Otherwise I’d still be trapped reliving that scene over and over. I think it was just an accident, her snapping me out of it like that, mixed with my energy that sent me in to that shock like state.”

“And you don’t recognize her?” Aunt Nat questioned.

“No. But that’s not the freaky part.”

“You mean things get even freakier then they already are?” Darcy teased, smiling softly at me and causing me to laugh.

“Just a little,” I told her sighing, “I got nothing on her.”

“Well that’s easy to fix. Just…oh,” Darcy replied then went silent when it finally hit her what I meant by that.

“You tried using your powers to learn about her and got no answer,” dad stated more than asked.

“Yup.”

“But the only time you’ve never gotten an answer back is when it’s regarded your powers or soulmates,” mom supplied.

“Hence the freakiness.”

My knowing ability is silent in regards to how I gained my powers or where I come from. Just as they were whenever I asked who my soulmates are. I can know anything else in the universe accept that. So the only reason this girl would be immune is…

“You think she’s…” Skye tried to ask but couldn’t finish the question, her excitement and anxiety of this development matching ours equally.

“I think so,” I nodded with a smile.

“Quads are rare. In fact there have only been three documented cases in the world since soul bonds became known and recorded. Not much is known about them or what they are capable of doing through the bond,” Jemma offered from her place at the island counter where she sat beside Fitz.

“Luci,” I called out.

“Going over those cases right now. The records and speculations vary on quads so give me a minute to comb through it and find something tangible,” she answered immediately.

Guess she’s feeling a little anxious since there was nothing she could do to help me earlier. Though given that no one really could until Uncle Steve recognized the signs and look in my eye that’s ok. He’s seen it before in the eyes of soldiers on the battlefield who have seen horrendous things and escaped in to their heads. He confirmed his suspicion with Aunt Nat and together they worked out the best way to get me out of it.

“Thanks sis.”

“Anytime.”

“Why did you call it a vision Thor and not a nightmare?” Gamora asked.

“Because that is not what I believe it was. It was her powers acting through her subconscious mind. Stark and Lady Pepper have mentioned this occurring to her before, but never to this degree I’d imagine.”

“No,” I breathed shaking my head, “This was worse than anything I’ve seen before. Even that overload I had regarding Hydra didn’t shake me up this bad.”

“The energy within you has grown right along with you Lady Max. And it will continue to do so. As this occurs it stands to reason that your powers will evolve,” Thor explained calmly.

“So you’re saying this dreamscape aspect might become the new standard for my knowing ability one day?” I asked fearfully to which he sadly nodded yes to.

“No. no, no. No way,” I began frantically shaking my head, “No way I could survive seeing the answers like that. See the events occurring like that in real time as the…no. I can’t. It would kill me at best. At worst I’d be like I was in there for the rest of my life.”

“Max,” mom breathed.

“Take them away from me,” I pleaded looking to dad, to Uncle Bruce and Thor in turn.

“Max,” dad sighed.

“You are the smartest guy I know and you love me enough to do anything for me. Make them go away. You got Uncle Bruce to help you and the science twins there,” I continued, growing more frantic regardless of how much soothing reassurances and calm vibes I felt coming from Gamora and Skye as I turned my attention to Thor. “You seem to have an understanding of this. Help me. Your part of the family too. Please help me.”

Thor looked away sadly as did Uncle Bruce. Dad came over and sat on the coffee table in front of the couch, taking my hands from Gamora and Skye and holding them tightly in his. They got up and let mom sit beside me, wrapping her arms around me, resting her head on my shoulder as dad looked at me with a pained broken look on his face.

“I’ve run a million possible ways to get the energy out of you without killing you ever since we discovered it and your powers. All those times you became overwhelmed with information to the point it was physically, as well as mentally hurting you I ran a million more. JARVIS and Luci have run like a trillion on their own. Then when Bruce came along I showed him the data I had on your powers and the failed attempts, hoping he’d see a way around it. I even gave a copy of it to Thor before he left on a tablet computer.”

“Why are you telling me this now?” I asked, feeling hurt and a little betrayed that he’d keep something like this from me.

“Because between the three of us, your AI family and all of Asgard, we’ve come to the same painful conclusion. That there is no way to disconnect you from your powers safely. The electrical energy is unique and cannot be duplicated. We can drain it from your body completely. But if we did…we’d end up killing you.”

Mom squeezed me tighter, placing a kiss to the side of my head before resting her forehead against it. Dad squeezed my hands tighter, bringing them up to nuzzle against his scruffy chin before placing kisses all along my knuckles. “I’m sorry baby girl. You know I would do just about anything you asked me to. We all would. But we can’t do this.”

“Then you might as well start building me a padded white room to move in to. Cause when my powers do shift in to HD like they did in that nightmare, I’m probably going to finally completely snap,” I laughed sadly through my tears.

Aunt Nat let out a few choice words and even a few curses, sending my attention locking on to her. She glared at me and looked ready to come over and throttle me if Darcy wasn’t holding her back with Uncle Clint’s help. I couldn’t help but laugh at that which caused mom to smack the back of my head hard.

“Ow,” I groaned turning to glare at her now, wanting to rub the back of my head but dad currently had my hands in a vice like grip, “What was that for?”

“It was either that or get out of the way and let your aunt do worse,” she answered through clenched teeth, “Don’t you ever say anything like that again. Do you understand me?”

“Just stating the truth. You always told me I’d never get in trouble if I tell the truth and now you’re hitting me when I do.”

“Max,” May coughed out, “Be careful.”

“Yeah I know that look in her eyes, Max,” Skye said worriedly, “That is textbook mamma bear right there. Only usually I’ve only seen it on our mom’s face directed at things threatening me. Or B’s old boyfriends.”

“It’s true. Mom had them peeing their pants and running for the hills with that look,” Bobbi laughed from the chair she was sitting in.

I know the look mom’s giving me and they’re right. It is her mamma bear look, ready to kill or verbally thrash anything or anyone that threatens me. I guess since I’m basically threatening myself mom doesn’t like it and this is her way of telling me. It’s working.

“Sorry,” I sighed looking away.

“You better be,” Gamora declared strongly, “Do you really think I’d let anyone put you in to a room like that? Even yourself?”

“Max. Look at me,” Uncle Steve called out, a warm smile on his face which instantly put me at ease, “I know you’re scared. I get that the thought of your powers changing in any way scares the hell out of you. But you need to know one very important thing. It doesn’t scare any of us. Because we know whatever happens you can handle it.”

“Wish I had your confidence,” I scoffed.

“Max. You’re the one who came up with the theory about the Hulk. You remember how you decided to test that theory?” Uncle Bruce asked crossing his arms over his chest.

“I zapped you in your lab.”

“You zapped my ass through the stool I was sitting on, sending me flying over the table and crashing to the floor,” he corrected causing the family to chuckle a little since that incident has been recorded and shown as part of our private blooper reel, “I lost control, the Hulk came out and was going to smash the lab and you to bits. So what do you do?”

“I apologized to the big guy.”

“You apologized and hugged the Hulk. Then when he finally hugged you back, the two of you sat down on the floor and talked until the Hulk willingly let himself turn back to me. You showed no fear then so you better not show any now.”

“Kid, in case you forgot, you just outed yourself to a major terrorist super power in order to save a government agency you and all of us have done everything in our power to protect you from,” Uncle Clint reminded me in his delicate yet direct manner, “Hell, you dropped out of a window on Cap’s back just to come to your aunt an my rescue. Which we totally didn’t need by the way, but was appreciated none the less.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at that and him as Thor came up and stood behind dad, placing Mjolnir on the table beside him. The hammer crackled with electricity, startling dad and forcing me to smile.

“Try to lift it,” Thor said motioning to his hammer.

“What?”

“Try to lift Mjolnir.”

“You serious? Because we’ve all played this game before and no one in the family can lift that hammer. None of us worthy enough,” I reminded him jokingly. This too was also part of our family bloopers. Each member of the family save for Aunt Nat trying to lift the hammer and it not budging an inch for any of us.

“Correction milady. All of us have indeed played this game before. Yet you would take no part in it same as Lady Natasha. So I offer you the chance once more to prove your worthiness. We already know Mjolnir responds to your energy. Let us see if it will respond to you?”

Dad pulled me up, spun me around then plopped down next to a clearly calmer and curious mom. I looked around and sure enough everyone was waiting on bated breath to see just what would happen. Not wanting to disappoint them and figuring might as well show them I’m in the same boat, I stood over the hammer and reached down to grip it. The minute I did I felt Mjolnir’s energy flow through me and connect with mine. I swear it felt like it was talking to me through my energy. Without effort I lifted the hammer off the table about an inch before I let go and took a shaky step back.

“That only goes to prove what I have long suspected,” Thor stated amused and not threatened.

“Which is?” I asked looking over at him.

“That you are indeed worthy of the power you possess. You have not squandered it or used it for dark maniacal purposes. Rather you have used it in noble service following your heart. So long as you stay true to who you are, Lady Max, you have nothing to fear.”

“Oh she’ll stay true to herself alright. If not I promise to knock some sense in to her,” Aunt Nat threatened.

“I’ll help you,” Gamora added.

“Me too,” Skye said while smiling all sweet and innocent like.

Looking around my family and friends, seeing that they meant everything they said. That they believed in me whole heartedly. Well it hit me pretty hard. I mean they know better than anyone what I can do and are not afraid of me. They’re afraid for me sure, but not of me. Same as with me in the field. They know I can handle myself and trust me in a fight to have their backs. Knowing now more than ever I can hold my own. They aren’t afraid of what my powers can turn in to, how strong they can become and in part what I could become.

_So why should I be?_

_You should not be._

The answer came without hesitation and instantly filled me with strength. And a bit of comfort hearing my knowing ability once gain. If my own powers are telling me not to be afraid as well, who am I to argue?

_You are…_

_Rhetorical!_

“I hate to ruin this strengthening family moment, but Fury and Hill just sent word about the latest government request,” Luci informed.

I ran a hand through my hair and looked to Gamora and Skye, a warm loving smile on my face as I shook my head and went over to them. Placing a kiss to both their lips I continued on my way to the kitchen.

“I’ll start a pot of coffee while you deliver the news. Something tells me none of us are going to be able to go back to sleep now.”

***

A quad is a group of four soulmates. A rare occurrence that has only happened three times in the history of soul marks. Luci went through the records documenting each set, the various beliefs and theories on the subject of quads in general. From that she has discovered though quads are a rare thing they can happen. There is no special power formed from a complete quad, but apparently the bond between the four can be so strong that they can impart not only their emotions, but skill sets as well.  If that’s the case I pray it doesn’t come to pass. I mean I know pretty much everything Gamora and Skye know about swordplay and hacking. I would not wish my power or increased knowledge on them or anyone else for that matter.

Aside from that interesting nugget of information, Luci found nothing else special about quads. That was the good news she delivered last night. The bad news sent mom, dad and Uncle Steve off to respectively talk to their government contacts.

Seems word of me and my powers has gone global now and as such the United Nations would also like to talk with me. Which has upped the U.S government’s demands to speak with me. In fact they were threatening to send the military to come and get me if I did not agree soon to speak with them. That would be a very bad idea and Uncle Steve was telling them that right now, while Aunt Nat and Uncle Clint are currently securing the Tower and Thor…Uncle Thor I should start calling him…is standing guard on the roof. He has already informed me that if the situation looks grim that my soulmates and I are welcome to head to Asgard where we would be safe.

You can imagine Skye is jumping at the idea of visiting an alien world, even though she is currently sitting on our bed going over news reports and internet chat on the developing situation. I was getting dressed after taking a nice relaxing hot shower and looking myself over in the full length mirror in the room. My short black mop top hair was still wet, a few bangs hanging down my forehead. I was the living embodiment of the tomboy type, all long muscular limbs and flat toned abs with firm, but nowhere near Skye or Gamora’s size breasts. It didn’t matter to me what people thought about me. I am comfortable in my own skin and am accepted by my friends and family.

“Maybe we should vacation on Asgard till things calm down here.”

“You’re just saying that because you don’t want to, what’s the term, get all dolled up,” Gamora replied coming in to the room and smirking at me as I stood there in my jeans and tank top.

“Dressed up. She doesn’t want to get all fancy and put on a dress. I wonder if she would if the three of us ever decide to go out on a date,” Skye thought out loud as Gamora came and sat down beside her, looking down at the laptop and shaking her head at what she saw.

“Yeah I know. The news is having a field day with all this drama between the Avengers and the government. I mean it’s like they’ve completely forgotten Hydra is still out there. I think that’s the whole point of Hydra outing me in the first place.”

“It makes sense,” Gamora agreed, “Shift the focus off of them on to a more high value interest to the world while they regroup and fortify themselves.”

“A pantsuit,” I said shifting this way and that while diverting the topic, “Hair slicked back, nice slacks, silk blouse and pressed dark jacket. I think that would look good on me at the UN, don’t you?”

“What?” Skye asked surprised.

“You actually want to go before the leaders of your world, to defend yourself to them and possibly me?” Gamora added equally shocked. I moved over and placed my hands on her shoulders, leaning in close and smiling against her lips.

“I’d defend you against anyone,” I told her placing a loving kiss to her lips before pushing her down and straddling her waist. Skye yelped and picked up her laptop, moving it away as she turned and laughed at us. Pulling myself up I placed one hand on Gamora’s heart and then turned to place one on Skye’s, feeling both of their strong steady beats under my palms. I closed my eyes and bowed my head, taking in a deep breath and gathering my thoughts before letting it out and looking between them. “The world needs to know that I am not a threat to it. That as an Avenger my job is to protect it. I have no desire for world domination despite what some of those crazed conspiracy sites think. I’m here to help, but it is going to be on my terms. Not theirs.”

“You really think they’ll go for that?” Skye asked.

“Probably not, but I don’t plan on walking in their without a plan.”

“What do you need from us?” Gamora asked sitting up and brushing a hand across my cheek.

“To be there with me. To give me strength and support. To love me no matter what happens. Basically just keep doing what you’ve both been doing,” I answered with a warm smile.

“We can do that,” Skye replied happily, hugging me from behind and resting her chin on my shoulder. Gamora nodded and leaned in, kissing Skye first then me. We stayed like that, just being close to each other, feeling our love through the bond and just enjoying the moment. Thankfully there was no interruption from Luci or anyone. And I saw no reason to spoil the moment with thoughts of my nightmare or our fourth out there. Whatever happens in the next few days we would handle it together. As a bond and a family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics once again mean Max is truly communing with her powers. Also thought it'd be cool if she could do what her dad could not, lift Thor's hammer. Might swing back to that in future chapters or possible sequel. Never know.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's United Nations Visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy snow here so I figured I'd post a chapter or two to give those stuck indoors something to do. Hope everyone is still enjoying the story. If you have any comments or ideas I'd love to hear them. As of now this story has 20 chapters currently and is still a work in progress.

My family was not pleased with my decision to speak to the UN. Especially when I told them it wasn’t going to be here in New York, but a special hearing in Washington DC. I was doing it to try and appease congress a little, but it didn’t work. They were actually more upset and became more vocal in their demands and threats. A couple manila envelopes dropped off to the committee ended that. Each one contained some very private and personal information they would not like to see in the papers. It was not a threat of blackmail or extortion, just my way of showing them how use of my power might be asked by the government.

Even with congress off my back I was still adamant about speaking to the UN, despite many requests from my family to hold off on it. I told them roughly the same thing I told Gamora and Skye, that the world needs to know that I am not a threat to them and this was the only way to do that. Darcy was really the only one who wanted to see me go before the world leaders, if only because she was curious if it would go the same as my dad’s last congressional hearing did. That made the family even more worried, especially mom. Dad was a bit insulted, but couldn’t hide his own curiosity of how I would handle the situation.

In the end they relented and mom with the help of Coulson and Fury set it up. Which didn’t take long and soon we were all on one of dad’s private jets heading to Washington. Though everyone was going to be dressed properly for the occasion, including me, all Avenger gear was stored on the jet and transported to the hotel that dad paid for. He rented out the entire top two suite floors for the family and made sure we had everything we needed.

Gamora was not wearing a disguise of any kind, which instantly made her the talk of the town and hotel when we arrived. But pretty soon, just like back home, she was asked to take selfies with a few of the staff and people passing by. She was surprised by this at first, but quickly agreed and found that not everyone was afraid of her alien appearance. They thought she was cool and beautiful. Just like Skye and I do.

Skye was actually a little jealous of all the attention Gamora and I were getting. Bobbi wasn’t helping that with her teasing despite May’s demands that the two play nice. So I decided to fix the problem by dragging her in to some of mine, telling the people that she was my soulmate and the coolest computer nerd they would ever meet. Gamora did the same and pretty soon everyone wanted a pic of the hottest soul bond ladies on the Avengers.

I am not making this up. Someone actually hash tagged it. You can imagine Darcy did not take that declaration lying down. If it were not for Jane and Thor helping Aunt Nat keep her in line there would have been a most popular selfie contest or some such nonsense started right there in the lobby.

Dad also had Happy bring some extra Stark security to watch the hotel while we were all in it. For our protection and the civilians inside. Apparently he thought I had forgotten that there are a lot of stone steps in Washington and just wanted to be prepared for anything. I hadn’t forgotten.

I have been using my knowing ability practically nonstop for the past two days prior to the trip, amassing a large chunk of information on Hydra and all their current asset locations. The minute I told Uncle Steve that Bucky is indeed in Washington, and why, he glued himself to my side when out in public and would not be moved. No amount of arguing or challenges from Gamora that she was more than capable of being my bodyguard would sway him. He even took to carrying his shield on his back regardless of whether he was in civilian clothes or the suit he was planning on wearing to the UN.

Dad was also a bit nervous and also anxious about the news the Winter Soldier was gunning for me, with orders to capture if possible. Kill if unable to. The new fancy accessories he took to wearing were a testament to that. Though I knew they were defensive for the most part, it didn’t stop me from getting on his case. Reminding him he promised to give Bucky the benefit of the doubt and me the chance to help him.

Plans for security and for the meeting were being finalized with Coulson helping mom. He may still be considered a SHIELD agent and thus still an inactive party to any of SHIELD’s old privileges with other agencies here in Washington, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t offer mom his advice or call in favors from old contacts to get us information and support. Aunt Nat was doing the same thing with her Russian contacts within the UN.

The day of my meeting with them was fast approaching and I found myself both nervous and relieved. I knew that given the Hydra threat to me here I shouldn’t go through with this. Especially since they’ve grown smart and have not been setting plans. Instead giving out orders and leaving it up to their assets to decide when to strike. This created too many variables for my knowing ability to pin down a clear strategy or idea of when they would move on me. Still, this is something I have to do. I am known to the world now. They have a clear concept of what I can do and they are scared of it. Not to mention also wanting to use me for their own purposes. I have to show them I’m not their enemy. That as an Avenger I will only use my power to help the world, not enslave it. I have to show them that despite seeming omnipotent I’m just an abnormal young woman when you get to know me.

***

It took a few cars but we all arrived outside the UN building. Uncle Bruce, Uncle Thor along with Jane and Bobbi were the only ones staying behind. Bobbi mostly because May believes she still needs time to recover. Reporters were standing on both sides of the steel fence barricade anxiously waiting along with photographers. Gamora, Skye and I along with mom, dad and May were in the first limo to pull up. They were also the first to get out and step in the media blitz. Uncle Steve got out of the SUV behind us, giving the area a quick sweep while they stepped aside. Once he was sure it was safe he held out his hand for me. I stepped out, decked out in my nice Armani pantsuit mom bought me, my hair slicked back and making me look professional. Flashes went off and I just smiled and waved at the reporters.

“You remember the plan?” Uncle Steve asked from beside me, his shield on the back of his suit jacket dad made special for him.

“I think I forgot it after the twelfth time you told me today. Care to remind me,” I answered sarcastically through my smile.

“Don’t be cute,” he threatened in a low tone.

“Can’t help it. Part of my charm, you know that,” I retorted smiling at him as I threaded my arm through his, “He’s not anywhere near here. I already checked. But that doesn’t mean he won’t be here when I get out. I promise that I will not leave your side if I can help it. Happy now?”

“I’d be happier if you weren’t so stubborn,” he sighed though smiled as he led us forward. I opened my mouth about to give a customary quip but he silenced it by placing his hand over mine on his arm. “I know. It’s another part of your charm and one of the things I love about you. It’s just…”

“I know,” I breathed, instantly feeling strength flowing through the bond, keeping me steady despite the underlying fear and worry I felt coming from both of them.

We all made it up and in, past security and were led to a conference room just outside of the main assembly room. Fury was in there waiting for us with the instructions the UN council gave in regards to who could accompany me in and where the rest of the family would be sitting during the proceedings. Naturally dad was not allowed to come in with me. Mom either. Uncle Steve and Aunt Nat were ok since they are part of my security detail, with Gamora and Skye allowed to be seated in the stands behind me due to our bond status. Coulson and May were going to be their escorts. Good thing they were also dressed for the occasion, each with a black pencil skirt, with Skye’s going to her knee and Gamora’s mid-thigh. Skye wore a royal blue blouse under her pressed jacket with Gamora in burgundy. I thought they both looked beautiful and exotic, while Skye told me I resembled a professional hit-woman reject from John Wick. Aunt Nat told me I should take it as a compliment so I did.

The family not on the floor with me hugged me, told me how proud they were of me and how much they loved me before heading out and up to watch me in the wings. The seven of us were currently standing outside the large doors to the assembly room waiting for the okay to enter when two surprise visitors to the talks came up to us. I turned to face them, generally surprised but still placed a hand on my chest and bowed to them both.

“King T’Chaka, Prince T’Challa. It is an honor to meet you.”

“The honor is mine,” the king of Wakanda replied, holding out his hand to me. I shook it firmly and smiled softly at him before shaking the hand of his son, “You and your extended family have made quite the impression in the world as of late. You have done your country and the world a great service by exposing Hydra.”

“Not sure everyone would agree with you on that, but thank you.”

“Captain Rogers, might I ask a favor of you,” T’Chaka began looking up at my uncle over my shoulder, “I would like to see your shield.”

Uncle Steve looked at me a little unsure of what to do, but when I smiled and nodded he unslung his most prized and trusted possession and handed it over to the older man. King T’Chaka held the red, white and blue gleaming shield, paying extra attention to the white star in the center of it. His son moved in closer to his father’s side and also looked with interest down on the shield.

“Your grandfather, Howard Stark, was given a small portion of Vibranium as a gift for aide he personally gave to Wakandan refugees during the war. He knew of its rarity and significance to our people and did not ask for more. I admit I was afraid he would use it to make a weapon. Instead he chose to create the finest shield I have ever seen. Entrusting it to a good man who saw its value when all others would not and wields it in the service of peace.”

The king handed the shield back to Uncle Steve.

“Thank you your majesty. I will continue to do so with your blessing.”

The King smiled brightly and nodded at him before looking back at me, a slightly worried look in his eyes. Looking back at everyone I smiled reassuringly at them before facing the king and prince and motioning to a spot that would give us a little more privacy. We walked over and once we were out of ear shot the prince looked at me sharply. “Just what is it you know about Wakanda?”

“Everything?” I answered honestly, causing the king to sigh and bow his head as the prince stood up straighter, “I was not about to walk in to this blind. I know everything there is to know about the countries who are the most apprehensive about me, the ones vocal about using me for my power and those who would actually support me.”

“A wise course of action. And where do we stand regarding you?” T’Challa asked, clearly wanting to test me more. Understandable given his countries unique position in the world.

The rest of the planet may think Wakanda is just a third world African country with a small unique mineral placement. But the truth is they couldn’t be more wrong. Wakanda more than anyone knows and understands the value of secrets and keeping watch over ones borders against outsiders and those who would threaten them.

“Undecided yet. But since you brought it up, I should probably tell you I have absolutely no intention of revealing your secret to the world. In fact aside from my bond no one in my family knows a thing about Wakanda that isn’t already public knowledge,” I told them in a clear calm honest tone. Both T’Chaka and T’Challa looked at me as though I was a creature out of a story before looking to each other, clearly not knowing if I were telling the truth. And if I were how to respond to that.

“Why?” T’Chaka asked.

“Because I know what it’s like to live in fear of how others would react if they knew the truth about something this significant,” I breathed out sadly, “All my life I was afraid of what would happen if the government knew about me. What they would make me do? I’d probably lose all freedom and become nothing more than a resource to them. You can understand that, right?”

“Yes, we can,” T’Challa answered softly.

“Listen, I know you might not believe me. But I swear on my life and those of my bond that I would die before revealing the truth about your great nation to the world.”

“You have exposed yourself to the world despite your fear. Why should we believe you?” the king asked curiously.

“I did what I did because I couldn’t stand in the shadows and watch the world crumble. I knew what would happen if I did nothing. Events that would happen, lives that would be threatened and lost if I did not intervene. Sometimes the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Or the one.”

T’Challa looked at me wide eyed then laughed hard, causing his father to smile and shake his head as he watched his son place his hand on my shoulder. “A very good pop culture reference to fit your words.”

“I learn from the best,” I laughed looking over and smiling at my soulmates as they watched on curiously with the rest of our group.

“I believe you can be trusted. And thank you for respecting our desire to remain secret. I cannot promise our support will count for much in there, but know that you have it,” T’Chaka told me strongly, bowing his head to me. T’Challa doing the same.

I smiled warmly at both of them and took a step back, crossed my arms over my chest in an X and bowed my head to them. Giving them a proper sign of my thanks and respect. Looking up at them they smiled proudly at me and returned the gesture before making their way past me and in to the room after nodding and shaking hands with my family and girls.

“What was that about?” Coulson asked as I rejoined them.

“Just making friends,” I answered, winking at Skye and Gamora who just smiled at me. A few minutes later the doors opened wide and the guards on either side nodded that it was time for us to enter.

Gamora and Skye came up to me, each taking a hand and squeezing it comfortingly before placing a kiss to the top of it. They let go and smiled warmly at me, their love and support flowing through the bond and in to me, giving me the extra strength and confidence I needed to face what was about to happen.

***

I made my way down the lone aisle to the front of the room, where the delegates stood on a desked podium and watched me closely. There were only five of them up there, with the delegate from England standing in the middle to lead the questioning. The older broad shouldered U.S delegate looked stone faced at me. Clearly wishing that these proceedings were being held in congress and not on the world stage.

Aunt Nat and Uncle Steve stood in front of the chairs off to the side of the small table where I would be sitting. Gamora, Skye, Coulson and May took their seats behind the railing in front of me. I stood at the table, mirroring my mother’s calm composure and waited for the middle aged woman to get things started.

“These proceedings will now come to order. Miss Stark-Potts, please take your seat.”

I sat down and so did the delegates and my bodyguards. I moved my seat forward and adjusted the microphone before waiting patiently with my arms resting on the table.

“I must admit I am surprised you would prefer the UN handle this instead of your own congress,” the lady delegate began calmly, “But given what has recently transpired here in Washington, the arrests made of certain political leaders and supporters I can understand your desire for a more neutral party to handle the situation. That being said, you should know that not everyone here believes all the hype surrounding you. That you do indeed possess the powers you do. I grant you now permission to indulge us.”

I nodded at her and stood up, holding my hand out in front of me with my fingers curled inward. My electricity began rising around my fingers until a stream of it shot up out of my hand and towards the ceiling. It suddenly froze before touching, the crackling energy at the tip branching out and moving out and downward until it soon looked like I was holding a thin blue tree of electricity in my hand. I could hear the general oohing and awing at the display, as well as more than a few gasps of shock at the control I had. After holding this display for a few more minutes I took the energy back in to me, closing my eyes and gritting my teeth before opening my eyes. Looking down at my cuff peeking out I saw that even with that display and taking the energy back in to me, my levels were still in the nineties. Good thing I stopped using my powers and got a full days sleep in before this.

“Impressive,” she admitted honestly, “Now indulge us in your other power.”

I smiled warmly at her as I took my seat, already knowing just how best to do that when I learned she would be the one to lead this session.

“Abigail Warren. Your grandfather fought in World War II. That is public knowledge. What’s not known to the public, but only to your family, is that your grandfather had the honor of meeting Captain Steve Rogers the day before his final mission. He never came up to talk to him, too nervous and star struck. He always told you that just seeing him in action was one of the greatest days of his life, second only to marrying your late grandmother. My condolences on your recent loss.”

“Thank you,” she acknowledged in a choked up tone, quickly clearing her throat and taking a sip of water. Her eyes strayed to Uncle Steve for a moment and gave him a small smile before she looked back at me.

“I can regale everyone with interesting or embarrassing family moments regarding all the lead delegates, but I trust that won’t be necessary now,” I offered, smiling at all of them. They blushed slightly and shook their heads no, only the U.S delegate not finding my antics cute.

“No I believe you now. As I’m sure my colleagues and fellow delegates do as well,” she answered, “The main purpose behind this session today is to better understand you and your intentions. You can understand that despite coming clean about the truth surrounding not only your abilities, but family connections as well, the world is a bit. Well I hate to say it, but the world and public are more than a little frightened to know that you can discover their secrets so easily and what you could do with that knowledge.”

“I can understand their fear. Which is why I wanted to have this out here in the UN and not congress. Where it likely wouldn’t be shown to the public. This whole session is being televised for the world to see. I have nothing but respect for the UN, a group of leaders and delegates from all over the world coming together in service to the best interest of the world. Granted this hasn’t always been the case, but for the most part a lot of good has been done here. Each of you and your countries have your own agendas and secrets and as free willed citizens of the world you are entitled to them. It is not my intent, nor my desire, to out any one country, nation or individual.”

“And yet clearly you have come here with personal knowledge regarding the heads of this session. Who’s to say you haven’t delved in to every nation in attendance here today?” the U.S delegate stated accusingly.

“I have indeed looked in to those who would be questioning me today, Mr. Thompson. And I have also done a cursory analysis regarding where nations stand in regards to me,” I admitted calmly, ignoring the mumbling whispers filling the room, “Beyond that I have gone no further. I have spent a large majority of my life in fear of the day my secret would become known. Knowledge is power as well as a weapon.”

“A weapon you can wield for your own ends or that of your father’s,” Thompson retorted.

I closed my eyes and clenched my hand, resisting the urge to shock him in to silence. Gamora and Skye’s agreement that it would make me feel better, but wasn’t worth it showing in the bond. Followed by another wave of love and strength to help calm me down.

“Tony Stark is my father, yes. He was once the government’s leading supplier of weapons that were used in the armed services. But he quickly learned that not all of his weapons were being used on the enemies of our country, rather they were being stolen and sold to the highest bidder. To be used on men, women and children not involved in any armed conflict. The people of Sokovia for instance, Mr. Thompson, have suffered greatly because a shipment of Stark weapons you were in charge of overseeing the return of just so happened to be lost in transport. Those weapons were used to destroy a village and create more refugees then the war torn country can handle.”

“How dare you,” he growled getting to his feet and glaring down at me.

“You opened the door sir,” I reminded him calmly, “You accused my father of using me and my powers for his own gain. He has not. I have never given him any information that would help his company. It’s grown to what it is today on its own and with recent changes made by my mother, Pepper Stark-Potts. He has however helped me learn to control my powers. He and my mother have been nothing but supportive, patient, kind and loving towards me since day one and I thank god and the universe equally every day for bringing them in to my life.”

“We seem to be getting a bit off topic here. If my colleague would kindly take his seat I have a question for the young lady,” the Russian delegate intervened, looking over and waiting for Thompson to sit down before looking to me, a kind smile on his weathered face. “Do you know what team will win the World Series this year?”

I looked wide eyed at him and couldn’t help but laugh, as did many of the people in the room at the seriousness of the question.

“I do sir. But I have been threatened if I let that knowledge slip I would regret it,” I answered, pointing over at Uncle Steve with my thumb. He just sat there calmly, looking like an at ease soldier despite the reddening in his cheeks at being called out by me.

“That is a good sign to me. Not the threatening of your life by your uncle. But your manner in general.” I suddenly understood what he meant and smiled thankfully at him as I nodded my head.

“Absolute power corrupts absolutely.”

“So how is it you are able to stay so calm, so all together. Despite your abilities and situation young lady?” he asked generally curious.

“I could say I was raised right by my mother. That I learned a lot from my extended family about how best to control power and the best way to use it. That thanks to my bond I am grounded to the world. Despite one of them being not from this world,” I answered, chuckling softly at the warning jab I got from Gamora from the bond. “Truth is I have my bad days. Days where the weight of what I know crushes the life out of me. Not all the information I gather comes to me because I ask. Sometimes it flows in to my head on its own based on questions I’ve asked previously or based on the situation I’m in. I know a lot of the world’s dark and ugly truths that not everyone is privy to. Things most people are better off not knowing if they want to keep their sanity. On those days I just want to curl up in a ball, curse my powers and the stupidity of people.

But I also know about the better aspects of the world. Selfless individuals who do what is good because it’s the right thing to do. People with abilities and ordinary people who help and fight for those who can’t do it themselves. I look at the world through a shade of gray and have adopted a personality best suited to that in order to keep myself going. I hope that best answers your question because honestly there’s a lot of reasons I am the way I am, but my powers have never really had a bearing on it. I’m just me, Maxine Stark-Potts.”

“That answers everything I need to know about you my dear. Thank you,” he replied warmly nodding to me and casting a knowing smile Aunt Nat’s way.

“Sadly I feel not everyone will be as easily convinced as my colleague here,” Abigail said with a touch of regret in her tone, “Your actions involving the exposure of Hydra for the protection of SHIELD are called in to consideration by more than a few delegates here. Your recent appointment as an Avenger can easily be interpreted as your family doing what they can to protect you, rather than you deserve to be a member. And as you so calmly displayed with Mr. Thompson, you have the ability to expose secrets and possible criminal acts. This alone would cause many countries to demand, for lack of a better way of putting it, access to you for their own internal security. How do you respond?”

“Regarding SHIELD. They had no way of knowing about Hydra. All information I provided to be verified by various agencies have shown this. Granted I believe the organization could use some tweaking, I still believe they are a necessary force for good in the world. They just need a chance to prove themselves again. As for Hydra. I would not have even learned of them in the first place if a cell of the group had not targeted my second soulmate. I’ll admit most of my involvement was motivated to protect her. But upon discovering Hydra’s intentions and knowing I could help derail their plans, I decided to step forward and help SHIELD regardless of what it would mean to me.”

“And being named an Avenger along with your alien bond mate, who is freely walking around instead of being questioned by the government,” Thompson demanded.

Gamora had to be the voice of reason for both of us then. But I recovered quickly and helped her soothe Skye’s frayed nerves and anger at this pompous ass who still thinks he’s not considered a bad guy. Looking back over my shoulder at Gamora, I smiled brightly at her then turned to Uncle Steve who nodded his head and gave me a wink.

“I was named an Avenger by Captain America. His decision backed by every member of the team. While they are all my extended family, their decision to make me an Avenger was based for both my protection and in the service of their mission. To help protect the world against threats too big for one agency, one nation or one of them to face alone. I have been trained by all of them in one way or another. I have my powers and my father’s gadgets. I am more than capable of facing any threat. As I’m sure Director Fury and Deputy Director Hill can attest to. And as far as Gamora is concerned. She is my soulmate and one of the strongest women I know. She has a past like everyone else, but she chooses now to help the Avengers defend a world that is not her own. Anyone who has a problem with her has a problem with all of us. And especially me and my other soulmate. Trust me, you don’t want that kind of grief.”

“And on the final notion. You do realize that your very existence could possibly lead to countries going to war over control of you,” Abigail suggested, clearly playing devil’s advocate. I nodded at her and bowed my head, closing my eyes and taking in a few deep breaths as I let the love from Gamora and Skye cover me like a blanket.

“No one knows better than me the reasons people go to war. Atrocities committed in the name of God. Wars waged on cleansing the world of the impure. I know all too well what drives some people to do the things they do,” I breathed looking up at her, “If I believed for one second my presence on earth would start another world war, I’d leave in a heartbeat. I am here and available to help, but it is going to be have to be on my terms. I will be a servant of the world like Merlin in a way. But I will not be its slave. I have a power that can be used for the betterment of the world and am willing to share it instead of remain in the shadows. I will no longer live in fear of how my power may be viewed or treated. I am in control of my life and will live it the way I choose. And I choose to live it helping people however I can. Just as everyone else should strive to do.”

This caused a sudden round of applause by many people in the wings to rise up. I swear I heard Darcy hoot and holler right before many of the nations on the floor around me joined in. I was actually finding it a little hard to breathe right now because of the reaction I was getting. All delegates joined in the applause, smiling approvingly down at me; well all except Thompson, but that’s ok. Pretty sure after certain agencies look in to what I said today he won’t be part of the UN much longer. I shifted my attention over to King T’Chaka and T’Challa. They too were on their feet and clapping for me, a knowing gleam in their eyes at hearing the hidden meaning in my words. I respect their way of life, but am hoping they’d take my hint at how much more Wakanda could do and offer the world.

Finally I shifted my attention to Gamora and Skye, seeing them on their feet and smiling at me. Looking on me with pride and love, feelings I could feel coming from both of them tenfold through the bond. An evil gleam crossed my eye as I sent them both my preferred desire of celebrating later at the hotel. The heated flushed look on Skye’s face, followed by the narrowed eye glare and smirk on Gamora’s told me all I needed to know about how they felt regarding it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working off and on this story for a while now. As such when Marvel came out with movies I tended to merge them as best I could. Wakanda and the royal family included.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's nightmare comes true. But so does the dream of the bond.

The UN was going to take a short recess than talk over everything I said and go over the full information on me provided by mom. Along with Fury’s own assessment of my character. Seems even though many call his leadership in to question, his input and opinion is still valued. They would inform them if I was needed to come back in before they reached a decision, but until that time we were free to do whatever we wanted.

My idea of celebrating was going to have to wait because I am starving. Plus Uncle Steve may have mentioned wanting to introduce me to Peggy while we’re here. See if maybe there’s something I can do for her, but only if I got the levels to do so. Thankfully the reporters and photographers have thinned out a bit as we made our way past the fenced barricades and to the steps that would take us to our cars. We were being escorted by King T’Chaka and his son who wanted to have a few quick words with me. I was currently looking over my levels, showing off my cuff and introducing my sister to the king when five unmarked black vans pulled up fast. The side doors slid opened, masked men in tactical gear and carrying automatic rifles jumped out and quickly took aim at us.

Uncle Steve was shouting at me to get down but I didn’t listen. My mind flashed back to my nightmare and all I could think about was stopping it from coming true. My powers reacted to my desire as I threw up my hands, a barrier instantly going up like a wall between us and them. The men in front opened fire, their bullets striking against my shield and flattening against it.

“Father,” T’Challa called out appearing behind me and looking to his father that was standing right beside me.

“I am alright my son. We all are,” he breathed in amazement looing on at the barrier and then at me.

“You’re majesty, would you please make your way back in to the building. See if you can’t get some of the civilian reporters to follow you,” I suggested.

“Of course.” T’Challa placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it in thanks before going after his father, helping him, mom and Darcy get the civilians back inside.

“Second group, take aim,” one of the men ordered after the guys up front expended their first clips. They stepped back to reload and a second line of armed men took aim and opened fire. Only their rounds exploded on contact with my shield, causing it to fluctuate a little. I grit my teeth and pumped a bit more energy in to it as Uncle Steve and Aunt Nat came up behind me.

“What the hell are they shooting?” Aunt Nat asked.

“Luci?” I questioned, not really wanting to devote any power to figuring that out right now.

“High velocity armor piercing explosive rounds. Experimental ammo SHIELD was designing to combat against future alien attack,” Luci explained calmly, “By the way, levels at 79% and dropping slowly. I recommend either thinning the shield around you and the family or keeping the energy within it stable for now. Since it appears to be holding.”

“Civilians?”

“Inside,” dad answered, “We’re ready to go on the attack once these guys give us an opening.”

“We wouldn’t be able to take them all out before they open fire again,” Uncle Steve informed him, “Their tactics are sound and precise. Division of armed lines, keeping constant pressure on Max until her energy drops to the point she can’t keep this up.”

“Just got word from Darcy. Thor and Bruce are on their way. Meaning we may want to warn the UN about a possible visit from the Hulk,” Aunt Nat said after pocketing her phone.

“Advanced line,” the same guy from earlier called out as they changed positions again. Only this time four guys with grenade launchers stepped forward including a ghost from the past.

“Bucky,” Uncle Steve breathed.

There was Bucky Barnes alright. Standing front and center in all his Winter Soldier glory, metal arm holding a grenade launcher that he quickly took in to both hands and aimed right at me. He fired first then the others did, the projectiles impacting with the barrier sent out fire and loud noise that disoriented me. I may have stumbled back in to the arms of my uncle and aunt, but my barrier held up. At least until the second barrage hit.

The energy was looking like it was about to dissipate so I quickly retook my position, feet planted, arms out in front of me with my palms out and fingers spread. I pumped more energy in to the barrier, curving it outward just a little in the hopes it would improve its durability a little.

“Luci?”

“Levels now at 61% and dropping. Each hit is requiring you to pump out more energy to compensate. I estimate you got about four minutes before you’re levels are no longer high enough to sustain your shield. Much less you.”

“Backup?”

“Probably won’t get here in time,” Aunt Nat answered, “We need to get you back in to the building. We can better defend you inside.”

“That’ll just put the civilians inside in danger and thrust this fight on to the few armed guards inside to back you up,” I groaned, falling to my knees after the last grenade set impacted and the original shooters came up and opened fire again, “They’ll keep this up until I crack, then go through all of you to get to my unconscious ass.”

“We need a plan here Cap,” Aunt Nat told him sharply, but my guess is his attention is more focused on Bucky right now than it is on me.

I could feel myself getting weaker, my vision starting to blur and arms getting heavy. I was a minute away from passing out, I knew it. I just hope Gamora is looking after Skye since I can’t even focus on the bond right now to check on them. As if my very thought conjured them I saw Gamora suddenly kneeling on my right and Skye on my left. One hand was holding my wrist while the other had a firm grip on my shoulder.

“I must be seeing things. No way May would let you be here right now,” I laughed looking over at Skye with a goofy grin on my face.

“Yeah well I didn’t exactly give her a vote. We could feel you wavering and made a dash for you as soon as we could.”

“While I…appreciate that…Gamora,” I got out in a weak tone, feeling my energy reserves dropping fast, “Get…get her out of here. Get…get ev…everyone back.”

“I am not leaving you,” Gamora countered strongly.

“We are not leaving you,” Skye corrected her in a sharp and equally strong tone, “You can do this sweetie. Just hold on a little bit longer.”

“I…I…” I couldn’t finish my sentence. My mind was shutting down as my eyes closed. Whatever energy I had left inside me I forced in to the barrier, hoping it would last a little bit longer. Even if it killed me I was not going to let either of them or my family get killed over me.

All of a sudden I felt the bond take center stage inside me, stronger than ever. It was bristling with energy and strength that was filling me up, restoring me. My eyes shot open, blue sparks of electricity shooting out of them as the energy of the barrier crackled and became more obvious.

“Do you feel that?” I asked them softly.

“Oh we feel it alright, just not to the degree you are obviously,” Skye answered with a nervous laugh, “Luci?”

“Her levels are rising fast. It’s just like with that overload, but I’m not detecting any threat to her vitals from it,” Luci answered in shock.

“The bond. It’s…it’s protecting you,” Gamora deduced.

I got to my feet, Gamora and Skye right along with me so as not to break contact. If the bond was indeed protecting me from this sudden overload of mysterious energy, it was clear neither one of them were going to do anything to risk breaking it right now.

“Now it’s my turn.”

Focusing on my electrical energy, I gave it a command and grinned as I felt it about to be carried out. Points in the barrier suddenly got brighter with energy right before blasts of electricity shot out and rendered all the men except Bucky unconscious. He looked down at them before looking at me, his eyes locking on mine as he raised his reloaded grenade launcher right at me. I pushed the barrier forward, shrinking it down in to a bubble like prison that kept him contained, while slicing the launcher in half.

“Wow,” Skye breathed as I brought my hands down. They both let go of me but I quickly gripped their hands tight in mine.

“I love you both, but don’t ever do that again.”

“First off, we were going to say the same to you about suicidal defense tactics,” Gamora began.

“And secondly, we didn’t do anything. At least I don’t think we did. Did we?” Skye asked clearly confused as to what just happened.

She’s not the only one. I could feel everyone behind us looking to each other for a clue as to what just happened. But before we dive in to this latest discovery, there’s one thing left to do. I led the girls over the down and out bad guys until we were right in front of the Winter Soldier. He was glaring angrily at me as he growled and beat his metal fist against the shield trapping him. It didn’t even flinch or fluctuate under his augmented assault.

“Max,” I heard Uncle Steve call out to me.

_Can my energy do anything to help restore his mind?_

_Yes._

_Given current energy levels is it a direct fix or will I need more to focus it?_

_Energy levels are high and suitable for desired effect. However focus is wavered and would cause more damage._

“Sorry about this Uncle Bucky,” I sighed, focusing on the energy of the shield.

When his metal fist connected with it this time the electricity in the shield shot through it and his whole body. He screamed and convulsed before it subsided and he fell to the ground unconscious like the rest of the men.

“Max,” Uncle Steve shouted coming up and about to reach for his fallen friend when I suddenly let go of Gamora and Skye and threw my arms around his waist, stopping him cold as I held on to him.

“Don’t touch him. The electricity is still inside him, keeping him sedated and unconscious till we get him somewhere more secure,” I assured him, squeezing him tight, “I’m sorry. But it was all I could do right now. With everything that’s happened and this recent power surge from the bond, my mind is not all together here to help him at the moment.”

“When is your mind ever all together here?” dad asked, trying for joking but it came out strained as he looked down at the man who killed his parents.

“Dad?”

“Can you help him? When you’re back to what’s considered normal for you…can you help him?”

“Yes.”

“I need to make a call,” he said, reaching for his phone and walking away. I wanted to go after him, but was afraid to let go of Uncle Steve. Thankfully Aunt Nat was there and took care of him for me.

“Max,” Uncle Steve breathed.

“That’s all you’ve been able to say for like the past five minutes. Don’t tell me your brain has shorted out to. If that’s the case then we really are in trouble,” I teased. Uncle Steve laughed and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me close as he bent his head down to kiss the top of mine.

“Guess I’m just having a hard time coming up with the words to describe you right now,” he laughed softly.

“Don’t worry, we’ll help you come up with a few,” Skye replied causing me to turn in his arms to face her and Gamora. Both of them had their arms crossed and eyes narrowed on me.

But before any words could leave their mouths, Thor suddenly landed on one of the empty vans beside us. The glass shattering with the impact as he surveyed the land in his battle armor and Mjolnir in hand. His other arm was wrapped around Uncle Bruce who was dressed in the specially designed shorts dad made for him that grew and expanded whenever he changed. He was looking green, but not from turning in to the Hulk as he slipped out of Thor’s grip and on to his knees. His hands went up to cover his mouth.

“Our saviors have arrived,” I laughed, thankful for the distraction they brought.

***

Turns out the call dad had to make was to a secondary Avenger base he and Uncle Steve have been setting up in upstate New York. It’s away from the city and in a secluded area, making it safe, secure and out of way. The perfect place to do some real training. Plus with our growing list of enemies it takes the pressure off of the Tower as our lead base of operation. I’m actually surprised that not only dad set this up without me finding out, but that Uncle Steve was able to keep it from me also. He is not known for being able to keep a secret in the family. On the job sure. Off the job, well let’s just say there’s a reason we put Darcy and Aunt Nat in charge of all surprise parties. Those two are sneaky good.

Anyway, dad called for secure transport from Washington to the Warehouse, as it is called for now. Sounds good to me considering it was originally one of grandpa’s old storage sites. Uncle Steve was going to be going to the Warehouse with Bucky. Uncle Clint volunteered to go with him and keep an eye on things, while Uncle Bruce and Jemma tagged along to provide a medical assessment. I assured them it was safe to run whatever tests they wanted. The electrical energy keeping him sedated shouldn’t cause a problem and shouldn’t dissipate until I take it out of him. Just to be safe they were going to keep him isolated in a secure wing.

The rest of us were headed back to the hotel. According to mom and Fury the entire UN witnessed what I did. Along with a backing from King T’Chaka and a few other members, they said it was going a long way to ensuring them about my intentions. They didn’t want to fill me with false hope, but told me they were probably going to endorse my status as a non-threatening gifted citizen, with all the rights and protections that afforded.

I was walking between my soulmates with the family behind us, all of us still laughing about Uncle Bruce’s impromptu flying session with Thor, when all of a sudden I stopped and looked in to the lobby. My eyes went wide as I saw her there sitting in a chair beside the window, the girl from my nightmare. She was not alone either. There was a young man with her that looked to be the same age, but my eyes were focused primarily on her as she stood up and smiled softly at us.

“Max?” Skye questioned worriedly as I slowly walked in to the lobby and stood before her, taking her in. She was beautiful, with long dark red hair and curvy physique like Darcy. Only not as busty.

I couldn’t help reaching out, brushing some of the hair away from her face as I cupped her pale cheek, brushing my thumb against it just to make sure she was real. She instinctually leaned in to my caress and smiled brighter, which made my heart skip a beat at how innocent it made her look.

“I dreamt of you,” I told her, causing her to laugh as a tear rolled down her cheek.

“I dreamt of you too,” she replied in an accented tone.

The second the words left her mouth I felt heat radiate across my left bicep where my final mark was. I couldn’t help but pull her in to my arms. She cried happily, wrapping her arms around my waist and burying her face in my chest. I felt both Gamora and Skye come up behind me, their shock and happiness flowing through the bond as they watched us.

“It was you wasn’t it? The energy I got from the bond. It sensed you were near.”

“I saw you in trouble. I felt you slipping away. I grew scared and wanted to help. Somehow the bond reacted to that despite it not existing between us yet. Along with my powers, strengthening you and yours.”

“Powers?” I asked to which she just nodded against me before pulling back, her eyes shifting to Gamora and Skye in turn and smiling at them.

“We owe you so much then,” Gamora informed her warmly, causing her to smile brighter again as she bowed her head.

“I would do anything for my bond.” Gamora looked down at her right wrist in awe as the words heated up.

“And we’d do anything for you,” Skye assured her warmly.

“My sky, our sky.”

Skye was next to feel her words heat up. She let out a choked laugh and instantly wrapped her arms around both me and our final bond on one side, while Gamora did the same on the other. We were probably making a spectacle of ourselves in the middle of the lobby, but we didn’t care. We were finally complete, having gained our last soulmate. The first quad in centuries. Mom was going to have to update the media about our bond status, with Luci’s help of course. But that could wait until after we had some time to get to know her better.

“Aren’t you going to introduce us to your bond mate dear?” mom asked, coming up beside our group hug. Apparently she got voted to come over and break us up, the others wanting to stay back and observe for now.

“Actually we haven’t been properly introduced ourselves,” I laughed as we all let go and took a step back, “I’m Maxine, but prefer Max. This is Gamora and Skye.”

“Wanda Maximoff and this is my twin brother, Pietro.” The young man stepped up behind her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and smiled at us as he extended his hand to me first. We shook and I could feel a charge of some sort beneath his skin. He had powers as well it seems.

“It is a truly great pleasure to meet you three. My sister would not stop talking about you all that I feel we are already family.”

“I’m sure we’ll feel the same way, once we get to know you both more. Which we should probably do somewhere a little more private,” mom suggested looking to me, “Fury called. The UN is done deliberating. In light of recent events and everything they plan on making a general statement regarding you. You are officially endorsed by them and they wish you luck in your Avenger and personal endeavors.”

“Meaning congress can’t touch you,” Skye exclaimed.

“Not necessarily. It just means it will be harder for them to. Especially now that their UN delegate is being charged with weapons smuggling and trafficking,” mom answered with a grin.

“Then we should celebrate,” dad declared coming up and placing a hand on my shoulder, “I know the perfect steakhouse and am sure we can rent out the backroom for our party.”

“Not all of our party is here,” I reminded him.

“I’ll send them a doggie bag. Come on. We got your new lady friend to introduce to the family and everything. Plus I know you gotta be starving after all the energy you used up today.”

As if to aide my father, my stomach chose that moment to growl. He just shot me a smug smile that I couldn’t help laughing at before I turned back to face a clearly shaken Wanda and Pietro.

“Are you two alright?”

“Fine. It is just…we are from Sokovia,” Pietro answered calmly.

“Oh,” dad breathed, suddenly releasing me and taking a shaky step back. I turned to face him, seeing his face pale as mom appeared at his side and wrapped an arm around his waist, grounding him.

“You are not to blame for what happened to our parents,” Wanda stated, causing me to turn and lock eyes with her, “We will tell you about our home and everything. But it is important to me, to us, that you know that we hold no anger nor hatred towards you. I would not risk losing what I have sought all my life over petty anger and thoughts of revenge.”

“You know it’s not necessary for you to bury your feelings on my account,” I assured her, torn between comforting her or my dad.

“Your father, your family is important to you. This I know and understand. I would not want you to be upset or cause trouble, making you feel that you have to choose between us,” Wanda explained in a soft tone. I moved in and hugged her tight, wrapping a hand in her hair as I bent down and placed a kiss to the top of her head.

“The weapons may have been yours, Mr. Stark. But you were not the one who sold them to militant factions in our country. Nor were you the one who fired them. Our land is war torn and troubled. In more ways than you can imagine. But it is not your doing,” Pietro said strongly, holding out his hand for my father.

Dad shook himself back to normal, taking Pietro’s hand and shaking it firmly, a look of profound thanks in his eyes as he nodded at him. I know it still troubles him, knowing some of his weapons are out there being used to hurt and kill innocent lives. Seeing survivors of that would shake anyone up. But having those same survivors forgive him and reassure him, that is clearly something he did not expect.

“Thank you,” dad replied.

“Thank you,” I repeated in a whispered tone against Wanda’s head. She squeezed me tight, sending warmth through the bond for all of us to feel. It’s strange for the bond to be already so strong between her and us. But considering how it happened I’m not surprised. I’m just grateful for it and her right now.

***

Dad did manage to get the entire back room of a very nice and pricey steak house rented for an early dinner. Good thing to because even without Uncle Steve in attendance we were going to go through a lot of food and drink thanks to Thor. We all sat around the large rounded table, able to see and talk to each other. Gamora sat on one side of me with Wanda on the other and Skye beside her. Pietro sat with my parents and everyone else was spaced out with their significant other or group. We ate and talked, getting to know our latest additions. But when it came time to discussing their powers and how they got them, things got a little heavy.

Pietro has super speed, able to move so fast he looks like a blur to the human eye. Wanda described her power as a manipulation of chaotic energy, giving her sort of telekinetic like abilities as well as able to affect others minds. It’s how she knows so much about us already. Her power linked her to the bond between Gamora, Skye and I before we even met, allowing her to see us clearly in her mind. She said that was how she sensed my nightmare and wanted to help me, finding a way to enter my mind and sever me from it. She apologized profusely for the aftereffects it caused, to which I just kissed her cheek and told her I was grateful regardless.

Turns out Hydra has a base in their homeland that has been hidden from me through help of Loki’s scepter. The one he used to take over the minds of Uncle Clint and Selvig. Not to mention run through Coulson. Just remembering that had him rubbing the scar on his chest. It’s the stone inside that’s been keeping them hidden from me, as well as what gave Wanda and Pietro their powers. At first the volunteers were told the experiments would give them the power to rise up against those that threatened and destroyed their land and families. They all died except for the twins, but through Wanda’s power and the bond she learned the truth. As soon as they could they escaped and have been trying to get to us ever since.

_What is the stone inside Loki’s scepter?_

_The Mind Stone._

_What is the Mind Stone?_

_It is one of the fabled Infinity Stones._

“Oh crap,” I exclaimed anxiously.

“Max?” mom questioned as I looked to Gamora.

“The stone in Loki’s Scepter is the Mind Stone. One of the Infinity Stones your…Thanos…is looking for.”

“Oh crap,” Gamora repeated placing her head in her hands on the table as I rubbed her back.

“And for those of us born on earth that means,” Skye drew out.

“The Infinity Stones are the remnants of six singularities that existed before what you call the Big Bang. Each one is unique and very powerful. Legend says that when all stones are combined with the Infinity Gauntlet, the wearer gains supreme omnipotent power. Able to reshape worlds, even reality at will and erase anyone or anything from existence,” Thor explained in a neutral tone as he leaned forward and looked to me, “The Tesseract is one of these stones. As is the Aether. Both are locked in separate vaults on Asgard and watched closely. We must get the Mind Stone and get it off Midgard as soon as possible.”

“Agreed. But no offense to your old man, Point Break, but is it wise keeping these things together in one place?” dad asked.

“Probably not. I will speak to my father about that on my next return to Asgard. Sadly there is no power known that can destroy an Infinity Stone.”

_Can my electrical energy destroy an Infinity Stone?_

_Possible, but destruction of an Infinity Stone could prove deadly._

_Can my energy be used to combat an Infinity Stone?_

_Yes._

_Where is the Mind Stone now?_

_In Sokovia being used by Baron Wolfgang von Strucker._

“Well good news is it’s still in Sokovia. Bad news is it’s in the hands of von Strucker and Hydra. And he’s been using it not just to modify people, but create Tesseract like weapons and technology,” I informed everyone, closing my eyes and trying to gain more information on the base and layout, finding none was forthcoming.

“Will you stop it,” Luci demanded sharply, “Your levels are stable again. But once the remaining adrenaline and other love induced chemicals flooding your system wear off you’re going to crash. Hard.”

“Fine,” I sighed sitting back in my seat, my hand still on Gamora as she clearly worried over Thanos.

“Relax babe. He still remains blissfully ignorant of the Stones locations as well as yours. There’s no reason for him to come to earth.”

“Not yet anyway.”

“Well this celebration flamed out. Good going there sparky,” Darcy snorted at me.

“And what’s that supposed to mean intern,” I shot back.

“Here we are having a nice enjoyable meal and you and your freaky know it all powers gotta ruin it.”

“You wanta take this outside Darce?”

“Bring it trust fund.”

“Settle down you two,” Jane said placating.

“Yeah, Kye, you and Nat may wanta get a leash on your bondmates there,” Bobbi laughed.

“Actually I’m kinda curious to see them go at it,” Skye countered.

“My money is on Lady Darcy. She is quite lethal with her trusty Taser. I speak from experience,” Thor vouched, earning a few chuckles and a proud smile from Darcy.

“Please. One zap from me is ten times stronger than any Taser she’s got. I’ll have her looking like the Bride of Frankenstein,” I declared.

“Do it and no more rum raisin cookies for you,” Aunt Nat threatened over the rim of her wine glass.

“You wouldn’t?” I challenged with narrowed eyes. Aunt Nat just smiled as she finished off her wine. “But I thought I was your favorite?”

“No. I’m her favorite,” Darcy corrected happily, wrapping a possessive arm around Aunt Nat, “And do you know why I’m her favorite. It’s because…”

“For the love of god Darcy,” Jane exclaimed, causing all of us to break out laughing, even Gamora.

I looked over at her, smiling, laughing and shaking her head at our antics. Casting my eyes on to Darcy briefly, winking at her and mouthing ‘thank you’. She smiled and winked back. Darcy has become a valuable asset not just to the team, but our family in general. She instinctively knows just how to take care of all of us. From making sure the eggheads eat, to lightening the mood with her unique sense of humor during stressful times. She also bakes up some pretty wicked treats to show her love for us instead of saying it. Darcy is one of a kind and I know, like me, Aunt Nat wouldn’t have her any other way.

“We have certainly stumbled in to an interesting family sister,” Pietro stated with a smirk.

“Yes we have,” she agreed looking to me and smiling, causing me to blush as I leaned in and pecked her cheek.

“You haven’t seen anything yet.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get tense with the bond for a moment. As well as a surprise encounter before heading off to the Warehouse.

“You weren’t kidding Luci,” I got out gruffly considering my head is buried in a pillow on the large bed in our room. Dad, in his infinite wisdom, got the honeymoon suite just for Skye, Gamora and I.

Not that he’s hinting at anything. At least I hope not. Gamora and I haven’t brought up the M word with each other and don’t even know where Skye stands on the institution. Now there’s Wanda to consider and… “Aaagghhhh,” I screamed in to the pillow, feeling the beginnings of a headache forming around my temples.

“You alright over there?” Skye asked from her chair, typing away madly on her laptop. I mumbled my answer as I tried to push myself up, but found I did not have the strength to do more then roll over on my back, bumping in to Wanda thankfully who sat down at the edge.

“Are you in pain?” she asked concerned.

“Drained,” I answered with a sigh, my eyes going down to Luci. She appeared and shook her holographic head at me.

“Your levels are still in the green. However, as I warned you, your body is feeling the effects of the drain more severe this time because prior to the energy surge from the bond they were at…”

“Don’t say it,” I stopped her.

“Luci,” Gamora called out, exiting the bathroom in a white fluffy hotel robe I’m sure I can talk her in to stealing, considering it looked so good on her and very comfy and short.

“Don’t answer her.”

“Luci, what were her levels at?” Skye pressed, causing my AI sister to look between the two of them then back at me.

“7%. Roughly 90 seconds from zero,” Luci answered then vanished.

“I’m sending you through a paper shredder when we get home,” I growled, flopping my arm over my eyes. I didn’t need to see the fearful, concerned and in Gamora’s case heated and scary looks directed at me. I could feel each of their reactions through the bond clear as day.

“Have they ever…”Skye began to ask.

“No,” I stopped her.

“I am still new to understanding her powers, but the electrical energy inside her is vital to her life, yes?” Wanda asked.

“It is. If it every reached zero and there was no way to quickly restore it she would die,” Gamora told her through clenched teeth before turning and stomping back in to the bathroom, slamming the door hard behind her.

“Ouch,” I moaned, “Could she slam that any harder?”

“You don’t get to be cute right now,” Skye declared in a sharp angry tone, setting her laptop aside and heading to the bathroom, knocking on the door. It opened and then was slammed shut once again, making me feel worse, both physically and mentally.

I know everything that happened today after the session freaked them out. The attack, my defense tactics and Gamora feeling powerless to do anything to help defend me. Again. My whole family couldn’t do anything to help me. It was a direct and well thought out attack against me and my powers in public, where the Avengers were pretty much unarmed and unable to step in without getting shot to hell. I had to go all out to stop them. Everyone else understood this. They weren’t happy about it naturally, but they understood.

So why couldn’t they?

_Because…_

Rhetorical!

“You gonna storm off too?” I asked sounding weak and pathetic at the moment.

“No,” Wanda answered softly, pushing my arm off my face and smiling softly down at me, “I am going to help you feel better, if you will let me?”

I nodded to go ahead and Wanda soon held her hand in front of my face, it was surrounded by her own crimson like energy. She cupped the side of my face and I instantly felt her energy course through me, as well as my own energy rising up to meet it in defense.

“You must relax your energy.”

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my power, focusing on my energy as I soothed it. It backed down and allowed Wanda’s energy to work through my body and mind, slowly easing the pain and weakness I was feeling.

“That feels amazing,” I breathed, feeling my whole body relax from her efforts, “Now I know how those two feel when I give them electric massages.”

“Sounds interesting. You’ll have to, how do you say, ‘return the favor’. Once you are feeling stronger that is.”

“It’s a date,” I told her smiling, though it fell as I opened my eyes and turned my head towards the bathroom, “Though I think it’s gonna take a lot more than that to get those two talking to me again.”

I couldn’t feel either of them through the bond. They were purposely blocking themselves from me. And I couldn’t blame them. I scared the crap out of them and I know it. They knew how close I was when they came to stand with me. Hearing it out loud just made it real all of a sudden.

“They are scared. The thought of losing you terrifies them. It terrified me. That is why I had to act, not knowing if it would work. Only that I had to do something,” Wanda explained calmly, “Give them time. They will forgive you.”

“You forgive me?”

“You are here. That is all I need.”

Placing my hand over the one Wanda had on my face, I turned and looked up at her. A warm loving smile covered my face as I reached up and cupped hers. She leaned in to my touch and covered my hand with hers as we locked eyes. Our energies mingled and almost seemed to dance with each other inside us. I know they are by no means the same, but they react similar to each other. I guess this is their way of bonding through us.

I pulled Wanda down towards me, her eyes closing right before our lips met. She was soft and sweet and amazing. Just like kissing Skye and Gamora. Each one has their own style and taste, but the feelings I get every time we kiss are the same. Only this time I had Wanda’s energy added to the mix, caressing mine while we kissed. We pulled apart and Wanda rested her forehead against mine, breathing heavily against my face and looking flushed.

“Well that was different,” I said, grinning like an idiot.

“Yes it was,” Wanda agreed laughing as she kissed me again before sitting up, “Our energies get along quite nicely.”

“That’s one way of putting it,” I teased sitting up, no longer feeling any pains in my head or weakness from my body. Apparently the combining efforts of our energies fixed me up quicker than sleep would.

I smiled gratefully at her, placing a kiss to her nose before getting up and grabbing my sleep clothes from a drawer. Letting out a long pained sigh I walked up to the bathroom and knocked on the door. A couple of minutes later the door opened thanks to Skye, her eyes looking red and puffy from crying. Gamora had her arms around her from behind, dark green tracks going down her cheeks told me she too had been crying. Only not as much as Skye it seems. My chest tightened, my heart felt like it was shredded. In general I felt like dirt right now. Lower then dirt. I felt like slime. Like an asshole for putting them through this. I wanted nothing more than to take them both in my arms right now. To kiss them each senseless and swear I will never do anything like that again.

But I couldn’t make that promise.

I would do anything it took to keep them safe, even if it killed me. They knew that. And while we said we’d always try to live for each other. Deep down we also know that we’d die for each other if that was what it took. The life we lead. The job we have…it’s dangerous. Yet despite all that, I know what makes life worth living, especially for me, is having them in it.

“I’d like to use the shower,” I breathed, my voice wavering under their combined stare. They nodded and I stepped aside, letting them past. I stepped in and was about to close the door, but stopped. Bowing my head and closing my eyes, my back towards them, I let out a long pained breath of air.

“I’m sorry. I love you both…the three of you…so much. I would never, ever, do anything to intentionally hurt either of you. If you feel that you can’t trust me, please at least trust that.” With that said I closed the door and leaned back against it, sliding down on to the floor and resting my head in my hands.

“I’m sorry,” Luci said in a sad tone, “I shouldn’t have told them.”

“You did the right thing,” I assured her with a laugh, “They knew it was bad to begin with. You just put it in perspective.”

“I know. But still.”

“I scared you too. I’m sorry. You know I love you, right sis?”

“Of course you big idiot,” Luci laughed, “I love you too. No matter what.”

“Good. Because I really need a good hot shower,” I said, smiling warmly down at my cuff as I took it off and set in on the counter before getting undressed.

***

Exiting the bathroom, dressed for bed and drying my hair, I found Skye on the floor in front of the bed with Wanda sitting next to her looking over at her laptop. Gamora was against the headboard, dressed for bed also and sharpening her sword. The sound of the special whetstone Thor brought her against the blade was somewhat strangely soothing. I tossed the towel in to the hamper in the bathroom and looked around the room nervously before I felt Wanda’s eyes on me. She smiled softly and with her eyes told me to go sit by Gamora. Taking in a calming breath, I smiled back at her then nodded before walking past them and getting on the bed.

I sat back against the headboard, giving Gamora some space as I brought my knees up to my chin and rested my head on my arms on top of them. My head was cocked slightly so I could watch her work, a grin tugging at my lips as I watched her focused so seriously on her task.

“What?” Gamora asked simply.

“Nothing. Just having this mental image of you in a Xena getup is all.” Skye’s fingers went crazy on her keyboard for a second as I heard snickering coming from Wanda. Gamora ignored the comment and continued to work. Though I could see an amused gleam in her eye. She and Skye still had the bond closed off between them, but thanks to Wanda I knew they both found that funny. Skye actually found it a little arousing. Something we might have to explore later.

“Having god like delusions again I see,” Gamora replied, her tone emotionless. She was pulling on her ‘most dangerous woman in the universe’ persona to deal with me it seems. Fair enough. Let’s see if I can’t use that against her.

“I do seem to remember you both praising me a few nights ago. Not to mention someone in this room did spend quite a few hours worshipping me our first night together.”

This time Skye’s fingers banged a bit loudly against the keys and Gamora’s hand slipped on the downward stroke with the stone, leading her to drop it on to the bed and glare over at me. I just smiled innocently at her as she set the stone aside and refolded her blade down before also setting it aside.

“Fine. You have my attention now,” Gamora sighed.

“What about you down there? Still gonna try to ignore me while you work or do you think whatever you’re doing can handle a few more mistakes.”

Skye grumbled but gently set her laptop aside and turned to face me. She rested her head on her crossed arms on the bed, with Wanda combing her fingers through her hair while she looked up at me to continue.

“I said I’m sorry and I meant it. I’ll say it a thousand times. But you guys need to know I’m only sorry for scaring you. Not for what I did. If the situation had been reversed, you both know you would have done the same thing I did. I’m not going to apologize for doing what I have to in order to not only protect my family, but you three as well,” I began in a strong tone before crossing my legs on the bed and looking down, not wanting to meet their eyes for this part. “That being said…I need you guys to understand I have no desire to martyr myself. I don’t want to die, but if it came down to throwing myself between any of you and danger I’d do it in a heartbeat. Just like I know any of you would. So, given the lives we lead and the job we do, I vote we make a promise. That we always try to come back to each other. But if the situation calls for it, we do what we have to for each other, so long as we’re up front with each other about it. No secret self-sacrifices.”

“Max…” Gamora began.

“You would take on Thanos for me if it came down to it, Gamora. You said so yourself,” I challenged her with watery eyes looking at her pointedly before turning to Skye, “And you. You would unleash cyber hell on the world if it meant keeping me and Gamora and Wanda from ending up as lab rats. Neither of us can take the highroad here.”

“Love is worth fighting for. Worth dying for,” Wanda breathed sadly, “I agree that we should always strive to make it back to each other. We should not willingly throw ourselves in to the fire for each other. We four are a team of our own. And we have family and friends who would also lay their lives on the line for us.”

“So we agree to come back to each other. To fight for each other. And trust our family to make sure we don’t cross the line. Because there’s no way they’d let us get away with that in the field,” Skye laughed, but came up with a good idea.

“Agreed,” I said strongly, nodding.

“Agreed,” Wanda added happily.

“Agreed,” Skye said smiling over at Wanda and hugging her.

Gamora was silent, clearly having some internal struggle with agreeing to our new terms. She’s a warrior. She protects what’s hers even if it costs her, her life. I know this better than most. I’ve known her longer that Skye and Wanda and probably know more about her history then Wanda. Meaning I know what’s keeping her from agreeing.

I moved in and climbed in to her lap, taking her face in my hands and kissed her heatedly. Pushing every ounce of love I have for her in to the kiss. Gamora responded equally, wrapping her arms around me and holding me tight even after we stopped.

“I love you. We love you. We know how strong you are and that you’re afraid of what will happen when he learns of us. I swear he is the first thing I will ask about every day from now on and tell you what I know,” I began in a soft honest tone as I smiled warmly at her, “But you can’t live in fear babe. I’m not afraid of what the future holds for me anymore. Because I have you, Skye and now Wanda to keep me grounded. Just like we will do for you.”

“I know,” she sighed lowering her head. I rested my forehead against her. “I agree to the terms.”

“Good. Then can we please drop all this serious stuff and just relax. We all know tomorrow is going to be rough so…” Skye drew out.

“Pick a Disney movie for us to watch,” I groaned, causing Gamora to laugh and Skye to squeal as she pulled Wanda up and together the two began to set things up for us to watch a movie.

“This means everything is okay between us now, right?” I asked worriedly.

“It was until you suggested some childish animated musical.”

“I heard that,” Skye warned, clearly not liking Gamora’s views on her favorite movies.

I shook my head and kissed Gamora again. Relieved to feel her through the bond finally. She was still anxious, but with our combined efforts it was lessening. Skye’s presence was back, filled with love and excitement at introducing Wanda to her childish ways. Wanda was just soaking up all our feelings and going along with them. There was still much the four of us had to talk about, regarding our new found situation. But for now, given our recent bump in the road and the fall out of the attack we still had to face, a mindless movie watched snuggled up together seemed like the smartest thing to do.

***

It was check out time. With everything situated here in Washington it was time to get back to our daily lives. Mom was flying back to New York and SI in order to not only deal with the media, but also have our room redone a little. Meaning a possibly bigger bed and getting the other extra private room prepped for Wanda. Happy was going with her. May, Bobbi, Fitz and Coulson were going with them. Something about doing some work on the Bus. I was tempted to learn what they were planning, but figured I’d leave it up to them to tell us the whole story when they were ready to.

Skye was torn between going with us and her team. Not quite ready to part from Wanda just yet, but also wanting to spend some time with her mom and sister. In the end she was going to come with us to the Warehouse. Uncle Clint is flying us there in a Quinjet. Skye did promise that when we got back, providing no major catastrophes occurred, she’d spend some quality bonding time with them. Whatever that entails.

All our luggage was loaded up to be flown back home, with only an overnight bag just in case things there took longer. I had just said goodbye to mom and was waving her off with dad when another car came around and parked in front of us. Dad went for his watch, ready to let out his defense armor glove or whatever he’s calling it, when I placed my hand over his to stop him.

A tall attractive ebony woman exited the passenger side and held the back door open, allowing King T’Chaka and Prince T’Challa to exit. They smiled at me and nodded to the bodyguard, who nodded back at them before turning to face me, smiled softly and bowed. I returned the gesture then looked surprised at the king.

“Your majesties. What an unexpected surprise,” I greeted them with the same bow I gave them at the UN.

“You did not know we were coming?” T’Challa questioned with a tinge of teasing in his tone.

“No I did not,” I informed him with a roll of my eyes before looking to his father.

“I was hoping we would catch you before you left. I understand all but one of the attackers from yesterday has been turned over to the proper authorities.”

“Yes,” I sighed, “The Winter Soldier is in fact Bucky Barnes. He’s the best friend of…”

“I know all about your uncle’s history with him. I’ve seen his exhibit,” the king stopped me with a reassuring smile, “You believe you can help him with your power? That it is right to do so despite all he has done?”

I looked over to my dad who has been strangely quiet through all of this. I could see he was still fighting his own feelings on the subject and reached out to take his hand in mine, squeezing it affectionately. He looked at me then down at our hands, a warm smile on his face as he nodded at me reassuringly.

“He was not in complete control of his actions. His mind was warped by Hydra, making him no better than a gun they used on their enemies. It is my hope that I can help undo the damage they caused to his mind and return him to the man he used to be,” I told them both strongly. King T’Chaka nodded and looked to his son, who had a knowing grin on his face that made him laugh and made me curious.

“My son told me that would probably be your official answer. He also said that watching you yesterday, it is clear the lengths you will go to for family,” he began holding out a polished wooden box to me, “You saved my life and the life of my son. You have shown great courage and respect. And…you have given me much to think about. Please except this as a token of not only our thanks, but the thanks of all of Wakanda.”

I was shocked, but graciously took the box from his hands. When I opened it I was even more shocked and a bit overwhelmed. Resting on top of violet felt was a black choker with what appeared to be thin gleaming silver lightning bolts spaced around it. Next to the choker was a smooth onyx black ring with the symbol of Wakanda etched in to it.

_Is the Choker and the ring comprised of Vibranium?_

_Yes._

“I can’t accept these,” I breathed in a choked up tone, my wide eyes meeting the king as he smiled warmly back at me. That just made me want to cry and it was taking everything I had, as well as Gamora’s silent strength pumping in to me not to.

“You can and you will,” the king declared, “My daughter personally worked on the choker and had it rushed here the second it was completed. She assures me it will work for you and fit you perfectly. I trust you will know how to use it without me explaining it. Please feel free to augment it to go along with your current gear. It is now yours to do with as you wish.”

“I feel like I’m missing something and that this should be a private conversation,” dad joked, clearly picking up on something being left unsaid between the king and me.

“No, Mr. Stark. You are more than welcome to stay,” T’Chaka stated strongly, “You have helped raise a truly remarkable young woman. One I would be proud and honored to consider a friend.”

“As would I,” T’Challa added.

I smiled at them as dad placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. “I’m afraid I can’t take all the credit. Pepper had a lot more to do with her manner than me. Not to mention the rest of our extended family. Honestly I’m not sure there’s much of me in her.”

I turned my head and gave him a stupid look. “Trust me, if that Thompson character hadn’t been shut down you would have seen my interpretation of your last trip to congress. I got plenty of you in the mix. It’s just mom’s side keeps it in check.”

“Just like in real life,” he joked, causing me to laugh and shake my head at him before returning my attention to our amused audience.

“I relieve you of any duty you believe you have of keeping our secret from your family. If you trust them, then so shall I. However, I ask that is as far as it goes. The ring is to show you are an honorary member of our tribe and therefore welcome to visit our country anytime you wish. Though I ask you come through our border instead of just flying in. For your own safety and our people’s peace of mind.”

“I understand and am deeply grateful for the gifts. I swear I will do everything in my power not to betray the trust you have placed in me,” I told them both honestly as I bowed my head to them.

First Thor and Asgard and now the king and prince of Wakanda. I am making some very influential and high level friends. How I do it just being me is a mystery? Not sure I really want to figure it out. I’ll just trust their wisdom and do everything I can to show my worthiness of their friendship.

“So long as you continue to stay true to yourself and your heart, I have no fear or worry of ever losing faith in you my dear girl,” the king replied, lifting my head up and placing a kiss to my forehead before nodding to my father and getting back in the car as T’Challa came up to me.

“You probably already know how to get in touch with us, but just in case,” he handed me a card with two sets of information on it, “The first is for my father. The second is for me. If you need anything, or require help, do not hesitate to call. You protected my father and saved both of us, for that I am in your debt and will stand beside you any day.”

I took the card and smiled brightly at him before he smiled back and reached out to hug me. I laughed and hugged him back, bowing to him graciously after we parted. He laughed then got in the car. Their bodyguard closed the door and turned to me, giving me the Wakanda salute which I instantly returned before she got back in the car as they drove off.

“Care to let me in on just what all that was about?” dad asked as I looked down at my gifts and smiled.

“Let’s just say I got a suit of my own to play with,” I laughed turning to see a rare and hilarious confused look on his face, “Priceless.” I patted his cheek and headed back in to the hotel to show off my gifts to my girls, knowing that once we get to the Warehouse I’d show everyone just what this means.

Looks like the day is off to a great start for me. I just hope it stays that way. Though when Tony Stark is your father, you don’t necessarily inherit the best kind of luck. Most of the time anyway.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max helps Bucky. A crisis for Skye begins to stir.

The Warehouse was large and still looked to be in the process of being completed on the inside. But dad assured me that was mostly for the science teams and R&D facilities. All Avenger needs, including medical have been taken care of in advance. Uncle Steve greeted us when we touched down. After introducing him to Wanda and Pietro, to which he was ecstatic and instantly welcomed them to the family, he pulled me aside. His face turned instantly serious as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

“Bruce and Jemma ran every test they could on Bucky. He is perfectly healthy and fit, his body augmented by a version of the same serum used on me. His brain however,” he began to explain, looking a mix of both worry, fear and shame.

“I know,” I sighed reaching out and placing my hands on his shoulders, “They fried it over and over again in order to bury who he is. But I can undue it.”

“Max,” he breathed shaking his head, “Can your energy keep him suspended indefinitely?”

“With periodic jolts to replenish it, yes. But you don’t want to do that.”

“Don’t I?” he questioned with a pained laugh, “I want my best friend back. But not at the expense of my family or his well-being…or yours.”

I shook my head at him. He’s tearing himself up internally, between trying to do the right thing and wanting something for himself for once. He knows this situation is effecting dad. Despite their teasing and occasional arguments over leadership of the team, they respect each other. We’re a family. And T’Challa was right. I will go above and beyond for any of them.

“Do you want your best friend back, yes or no?”

“Yes,” he answered bowing his head, causing me to smile and place a kiss to his forehead.

“Then let’s go get him.”

I wrapped my arm in his, leaned in to him and started us walking. Uncle Steve patted my hand and began to lead us to the medical area where Uncle Bruce and Jemma were waiting. The rest of the family was behind us, filing in to the lab like room while I went over to the glass window that looked in to another room where Bucky Barnes was lying on a bed. He was in hospital fatigues with only his hands bound to the sides of the bed. I could feel my energy still flowing inside of him, keeping him sedated, but it wasn’t as strong as it once was. It was dissipating and soon he’d be awake and probably more than a little pissed off.

“We gotta do this soon. My energy inside him won’t last much longer,” I informed everyone.

“Maybe you should give him another jolt before starting,” dad suggested.

“My levels are at 100% right now. According to my knowing ability that’s where they need to be at for this to work.

“I’ll be in there to help restrain him if he awakens,” Thor promised.

“Me too,” Uncle Steve added.

“Say the word, Max and the Hulk will be in there to back them up,” Uncle Bruce promised.

“Pretty sure an Asgard and a Super Soldier can keep him in check. But I appreciate the offer,” I replied shrugging out of my coat and handing it to Skye, smiling reassuringly at her considering the worried look on her face. “Everything is going to be fine.”

“Of course it is. You’re just going in there to play your own version of electro shock treatment on a guy that’s been programmed to kill you. What’s the worst that could happen?” Darcy laughed nervously.

“Not helping love,” Aunt Nat told her looking to me with equal concern.

I smiled softly at everyone, feeling Gamora offering me strength, Wanda focus and Skye nothing but love. Closing my eyes for a second I took in a deep breath, allowing the bond to center me before I opened my eyes and nodded to Uncle Steve and Thor. They nodded back and together we entered Bucky’s room.

Each one of them took up position on either side of him while I went to the head of the bed. Reaching out I placed my hands on either side of his face and closed my eyes as I lowered my head. My energy quickly, but gently, entered his mind. I could both feel and see it, the blue electricity fanning out across his brain. It was searching out the areas Hydra attacked and damaged with their own shock treatments and went to work repairing them. Bucky’s body shook for a minute then went still.

“Max?” Uncle Steve asked.

_What was that?_

_Minor seizure caused by the repair work._

_Is it dangerous to him?_

_No. His body is augmented to handle the voltage being used._

I translated those answers to Uncle Steve and continued working, keeping connection with my energy as it moved along his mind. Another minor seizure occurred, causing his heart rate to fluctuate. It started to increase and I could feel the energy still in his body burning out faster. I couldn’t risk putting more energy in him to knock him back out, so I quickly warned the guys he might wake up soon…which jinxed it.

Bucky’s eyes shot open and he looked up at me. I broke the connection just as his metal arm busted loose from the restraint and knocked Uncle Steve aside before it clamped down on my throat. Thor reached out and grabbed the wrist while trying to hold down his other hand. If it wasn’t for the pressure he was putting on the metal wrist I’m pretty sure my neck would be broke by now. Be that as it may, he was squeezing it hard and I was finding it difficult to breathe. Gamora appeared out of thin air and was trying to pry the hand off of me. Uncle Steve recovered and joined her, together they got it down and held it against the bed together.

“Max,” Dad called out from the doorway.

“I’m okay,” I wheezed out, my voice low and scratchy as I took in some oxygen.

“Knock him back out,” Uncle Steve ordered in a strained tone. Clearly he didn’t want to risk me trying again. But I didn’t listen.

Instead I climbed around Thor and hopped on the bed, straddling his bucking body as I locked eyes with the wild frantic ones of Bucky. I reached out and gripped his head, my energy running through his mind once again. Closing my eyes I concentrated harder on it, increasing the voltage a little bit in order to speed up the process.

“Max, stop,” Uncle Steve ordered in his sternest soldier tone.

“I got this,” I countered in as strong a voice as my sore and probably bruised throat would allow.

My energy worked faster and harder, instinctively acting on my desire to heal his mind. The electricity counteracted the residual energy used by Hydra, slowly reawakening Bucky Barnes and driving back the Winter Soldier. I knew no amount of energy or desire on my part could erase the memories of what he’d done. He was just going to have to find a way to live with them.

Bucky began to relax, his body stopped trying to toss me off him as I wrapped up my work. Pulling my energy back I winced and started to wobble, almost falling off the bed if Gamora hadn’t caught me. She easily picked me up and cradled me in her arms bridal style as I rested my head on her shoulder.

“Show off,” I coughed out, smiling as I felt her lips press against my head.

I could not open my eyes, my body felt drained but I know it wasn’t because of my levels. Guess using my powers for something new took a lot out of me or something. The intense focus and control causing a strain on my mind. Add on the fact I was nearly choked out and it’s a wonder I’m not passing out in Gamora’s strong arms as I lean in to her.

“Mmmm,” I breathed softly snuggling in to her. Spoke to soon.

“You are letting your uncle check your throat before you even think of taking a nap,” Gamora warned.

“You’re comfy. Don’t think I can last that long.”

“I can always drop you,” Gamora threatened.

“Do it and die,” I replied, opening my eyes slowly and looking up in to her grinning face, “Fine. But the minute he checks me out you’re carrying me to a bed and holding me while I take a power nap.”

“Aside from the carrying you part, how is that any different from the other times we’ve been in bed?”

“I can think of a few ways,” Uncle Steve retorted, causing all of us to go wide eyed and stare at him, clearly in shock of what Captain America was implying. “Sorry. I was channeling your father there for a minute.”

“Just throw me under the bus there capscicle.”

I shook my head before resting it back against Gamora, looking up at her softly. She looked down and nodded, sensing my reserves were low and carried me out of the room and to the waiting arms of Uncle Bruce and his obnoxiously bright pen light.

***

I don’t remember much after my checkup. Uncle Bruce cleared me, promising the bruising around my throat would clear up, but aside from that and sounding like I swallowed a glass of sand I’d be fine. Jemma suggested I try to limit my talking till my throat cleared up, leading Darcy in to a rip ramble that did not stop until Aunt Nat dragged her out of the room. I was given some pain pills that must have knocked me out because I found myself waking up in bed dressed comfortably and snuggled up to Gamora’s side. She must have carried me back to what I assume is our room. Changed me and stayed with me. Though where are other two are I do not know. I mean I could find out easily without using my voice, but since I was waking up and Gamora seemed to be already awake.

“Did you sleep?”

“A little. You nap like a Catarian house cat,” she answered, running her fingers through my hair as she held me close in her arms, my head on her chest.

“That good or bad?”

Gamora just smiled and placed a kiss to the top of my head. I smiled and snuggled in closer, listening to the strong steady beat of her heart as I closed my eyes and enjoyed this moment.

“Skye?”

“Video chatting with her mother and sister, informing them of all that has happened today as well as needing to ask May a favor. Though from the way she looked she clearly didn’t want to, but after seeing Bucky Barnes’ current state she decided it was important.”

“Andrew Gardner,” I sighed.

Should have known Skye would also want to help Bucky. Especially after seeing what I did and went through to bring him back. Bringing in one of the best therapists SHIELD has makes sense. Even if he was once involved with her mother and would have become her stepdad if May hadn’t gone through something like Bahrain. It’s an ugly story and one I wish I didn’t know about, but I needed all the info before meeting May and Coulson and…well. She understands and I haven’t breathed a word of it to anyone and don’t plan to.

“Yes. Steve is also having a friend he made, Sam Wilson, brought in to help for now. He has experience with what you all call ‘PTSD’. He also has a very distinguished and unique military career which could make him a candidate for Avenger membership.”

Interesting. I might have to look in to Sam more than I have when Uncle Steve told us about him. He’s the first real friend he’s made outside the family and I didn’t want to spoil it for him.

“Wanda?”

“Is offering Barnes what peace she can with the aid of her powers. He has been unwilling to talk much to anyone or take any medication to help him relax. This seemed a better option and she is being watched closely by her brother and Steve should she need to be moved from him quickly.”

“Good girl,” I sighed, feeling a little guilty about causing all this trouble with Bucky, “Dad?”

“After updating your mother he went straight to his workshop here. Darcy and Natasha have been checking up on him periodically and say he is just processing everything the best way he can right now.”

Now I really feel guilty.

“He does not hate you love,” Gamora soothed in to my hair, running a hand up and down my back, “I doubt there is anything you could ever do that could make them or the rest of your family hate you. The fact that he is staying here instead of flying home proves that.”

True. It also proves how much he’s grown and how much the family really means to him.

“Speaking of family,” Gamora began with a sigh, clearly not wanting to spoil the mood, but clearly wanting some information regarding hers. I closed my eyes and asked a few questions regarding Thanos.

“Currently talking with a Kree named Ronin regarding a possible location of an Infinity Stone. Nebula is being offered to assist him, though she is far from pleased about it. The location is false and will lead to more searching and probably arguments between Ronin and Thanos. He still has no idea of your whereabouts or the other stones.”

“Thank you,” Gamora breathed.

“Welcome,” I replied smiling as I placed a kiss over her heart, “I’ve missed this. Just the two of us.”

“Are you saying you wish we did not have Skye and Wanda? Or that you prefer not having to share me with them?” Gamora asked in a curious and slightly amused tone.

“There is no right answer to either of those questions,” I answered without hesitation, having learned from my father what questions you should and should not answer regarding your significant other.

“Isn’t there?” Gamora pressed. Oh now I see where she’s going with this.

I smirked and climbed on to her lap, looking at her with amused eyes as she just smiled all soft and innocent like at me. Brushing back her hair, I leaned in and placed a warm loving kiss to her lips before pulling back and resting my forehead against hers.

“I do miss our private time, of having you all to myself and the peace and fun that came with it just being the two of us. You’re first in my heart, but I would not give up Skye or Wanda for anything. So I hope your ego can live with that.”

Gamora laughed soft and beautifully before kissing me again, cupping my face and keeping us together. Her love and agreement with me burning through the bond.

“Nor would I. But my ego and I thank you regardless.”

With that she placed my head back on her chest and resumed her ministrations to my hair and back, lulling me in to a relaxing mood that had me debating getting up to check on everybody. I mean she did give me a rundown on what they were all up to and I could always use my knowing ability to get more info if I wanted. So why spoil a perfectly peaceful moment right away. After what all I’ve been through lately and what’s still brewing out there I deserve it.

***

We all sat down for a late dinner in the common area of the Warehouse. Skye was taking bites of her burger and tapping away at her laptop, going over reports from her team about something or other. I was surprised to see Uncle Steve sitting and eating with us, but with Bucky resting and coming to terms with everything, he decided to give him some private time. Though Uncle JARVIS and the med staff are watching him.

All in all it felt just like the family meals back at the Tower. Even if not all of the family was here, but we did have Wanda and her brother. Pietro was currently laughing at something Darcy was saying. Wanda was sitting beside him shaking her head and looking over at me with a soft smile that I returned, reassuring her that I’m okay.

“Take it your power nap powered you back up?” Aunt Nat stated more then asked with a smirk. Uncle Clint nearly choked on his food as he looked over and offered his partner a high five.

“Cute,” I replied shaking my head, “I’m feeling like myself again. Thank you for asking.”

Aunt Nat gave me a nod and a wink as I looked over at dad. He’s been silent since he sat down, glancing over at Uncle Steve every now and then. Uncle Steve was also silent and also kept nervously looking over at dad. Though neither one looked when the other was looking. To be honest the whole thing was beginning to get on my nerves.

“Enough you two,” I warned, “If you’re not gonna spill whatever’s on your minds I swear I will break my own rule, find out what it is and tell everybody. We got a problem we talk it out in this family.”

I could guess what was causing a rift to form between them, but given dad’s cool but distant reactions so far to the topic, I thought he was ok. Guess I was wrong.

“Barnes,” Dad breathed.

“I cleared out the Hydra programing as well as fixed the damaged areas of his brain. I did, didn’t I?” I looked over to Jemma and Uncle Bruce for confirmation.

“You did,” Uncle Bruce nodded.

“It’s amazing actually. Your electrical energy completely healed all the scar tissue and reconnected the neural connections that were damaged in his brain. It makes one wonder what your powers can’t do,” Jemma added excitedly.

“Any potential healing factor I have comes from sleep and recharging,” I explained calmly, “My electricity does have the same soothing ability to muscles as a deep tissue massage. Just ask Gamora and Skye. They’ve been on the receiving end.”

“Please don’t ask. There are some things a parent does not need to know about his daughter’s extra evening activities,” dad pleaded.

“This coming from the man who placed a custom made extra-large king sized bed in my room,” I countered.

“A bed which is still lying at the bottom of a cliff along with the rest of her room and the remains of the Malibu home,” Gamora added.

“A bed which he reordered and then placed in her room at the Tower,” Skye defended mildly.

“A bed in which I hope to become acquainted with soon,” Wanda said in a warm yet teasing tone, joining in our combined efforts of giving dad a hard time.

I looked over and laughed at his face, twisted up in thoughts of just what the four of us will get up to on that bed. Uncle Steve was joining him while everyone else just laughed it off.

“Seriously though dad. If you can hold off on provoking any would be terrorists or madmen to blast the hell out of the Tower till after we get at least one night together in my room, I’d greatly appreciate it,” I couldn’t help drive in one last nail to his coffin.

Dad’s head fell on to the table as he grabbed a napkin and started waving it over his head in surrender. Earning a few claps for me and my bond for taking him down. Skye shook her joined hands in the air victoriously, causing Wanda to laugh and Gamora to throw a fry at her. I just looked over at Uncle Steve as he shook his head and smiled warmly at me. He knew what I was doing, what Darcy or I always do. Use our unique brand of humor to relax and possibly diffuse tense situations among the family. It gives everyone time to get their thoughts together while reminding them we’re family and nothing will change that. Not even Bucky Barnes.

“Dad,” I called out warmly.

“I’m good sweetie. Not as good as you obviously, but I’m good,” he said, sitting back up and smiling at me. I nodded and looked to Uncle Steve.

“Look, Tony.”

“He can stay as long as he needs to in order to recover,” dad stopped him, getting up and moving over to stand beside Uncle Steve, “Skyenet has a good idea about helping him. So do you. And the rookie there did her job and washed all the Hydra crap from his head. It’ll take time. For both him and me, but we’ll get there. Just need patience. Okay?”

“Okay,” Uncle Steve replied standing up and offering dad his hand. Dad shook it without hesitation, placing his other one on top of their joined ones and Uncle Steve placing his on top of Dad’s other one.

“Is that their version of hugging it out?” Jemma asked with joking curiosity.

“Pretty much,” I answered with teary smile. My family. One of a kind and I would not have any of them differently.

“Forgive the intrusion,” Uncle JARVIS called out.

“Oh god what now,” I huffed, throwing my arms up, “Can we not have a nice family moment without some crap ruining it?”

“Language,” Uncle Steve warned.

“Bite me, Boy Scout,” I grumbled crossing my arms as Gamora rubbed my back soothingly.

“J, for your sake it better be good. Sparks are literally flying from her eyes,” dad warned.

“Agent May and Coulson are on the line. Apparently an individual they’ve been tracking has been spotted in New York. Raina,” Uncle JARVIS answered in a calm tone that made me feel anything but.

My eyes immediately turned and locked on Skye, having a feeling what Raina was doing in New York from what I’ve learned about Skye’s history. She looked at me, a mix of both intrigue and worry, clearly picking up on my own feelings regarding this and not liking it.

“Is this it?” she asked softly, “Does her popping up have something to do with what you learned about me?”

“I think so.”

“Is it bad?”

“Could be.”

“Okay,” Skye breathed, causing me to stand up and move to her side instantly. I dropped to my knees and took her trembling hands in mine, bringing them up to place loving kisses to her knuckles.

“What do you want to do?” I asked her.

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Matters to me.”

“It matters to us,” Wanda stated, coming up and draping herself over Skye’s back, wrapping her arms tight around her neck and nuzzling her cheek with hers. Gamora came up and knelt beside me, placing her hands over mine holding Skye’s.

The bond ignited, our combined love and support hitting Skye hard and bringing a choked up laugh from her as she closed her eyes and leaned against Wanda. I could feel her power working through the bond to help comfort us. Without asking, my energy went out to combine with hers again, the two working together to strengthen and soothe Skye’s frantic mind.

She has not once asked me anything about what I learned about her. And I have not told her anything, keeping what I know to myself until the situation calls for it. That has not however stopped me from digging deeper. To learning more about her real family, who they are and more importantly who Skye is. What I have learned I have shared with no one but Luci, who has done her own research and kept everything secure on my private server. Things just keep on conspiring against us though. Not really giving us much down time before the next crisis pops up demanding our attention or my intervention.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye's past and future come to light. As well as a moment between Max and May.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters today. Still hope everyone is enjoying the story.

Skye was silent the entire flight back to the Tower. She was silent when May and Bobbi came and greeted her. She was silent when we all came in to the common room and Coulson told us what Raina was up to. She has Deathlok as her bodyguard as she walks freely around New York, meeting people and delivering messages from Hydra remnants. Skye just sat silent in between her mom and sister, with Wanda behind her for support.

I hated to see her like this…we hated to see her like this. The reason behind it is because I left the decision up to her about whether or not to tell her and the others about what I know. She tried arguing, telling me I knew what the best course of action would be and should just do it. That I’ve spilled other people’s history and secrets so this should be a no-brainer for me. While her words stung a little, I countered them that I have only shared other people’s secrets with those I trust. The rest has been out of necessity. Since this information specifically pertains to her past and future, she is the only one with a say in who knows about it.

“She’s baiting us, or trying to draw us out in to a confrontation with Deathlok,” Coulson surmised before looking to me, “At least that’s our theory. I’m sure you know a better one.” The way he emphasized ‘know’ was cute I’ll give him that. I smirked and nodded yes before looking over at Skye.

“Skye?”

She looked up at me, her eyes full of fear but also wanting. I have the answers she’s been searching for her whole life, but with her family here and my warning that it’s not all good, she’s second guessing herself.

“Sweetheart I wish I could do this for you. But I can’t. If you want to know you’re going to have to ask. That was our deal, remember? You need to know that no matter what, you got us with you all the way. I’m speaking for Gamora, Wanda, myself and the Avengers. Though I can’t speak for your family.”

May looked over at me with a raised eyebrow before her eyes went wide. I smiled and nodded at her, knowing she’d be able to read between the lines. Bobbi picked up on it to and turned to face Skye, turning her face so they were looking right at each other.

“You are my little sister, Kye. With us blood is not thicker than water. You are my annoying little sister who steals my clothes and torments me digitally. I love you and nothing will ever change that.”

Skye laughed and nodded her head as the two sisters exchanged a hug before butting foreheads against each other. She then turned to her mom who just smiled and brushed her hair back.

“You’re my daughter. No matter what Max has discovered about your past, whether your birth parents are still alive or not, you’re mine. And I will always be there for you. No matter what.”

Skye threw herself in to May’s arms, burying her face in her shoulder and clinging to her like she was a raft in a violent sea. I couldn’t help looking over at my own mom, smiling brightly at me as she sat beside dad. I smiled back and mouthed ‘love you guys’ before looking back at May. She looked tearfully back at me, but gave me a warm smile.

“Max?” Skye called out, her tone muffled by her mother’s shoulder.

“Yeah babe?”

“Tell me…us…everything you know about why Raina is here and what it has to do with me.”

“You sure?” Skye turned to look at me, a soft smile on her face as her certainty flowed through the bond. I nodded, sending her nothing but love that Gamora and Wanda copied and added to before looking down at my cuff.

“Luci, pull up the Daisy file.”

“All of it?”

“All of it.”

“Okay. Skye?” Luci called out worriedly, her holographic head appearing and looking at Skye.

“I’m okay Luci. Thanks. Please show us what the two of you learned,” Skye replied, smiling at my AI sister.

Luci nodded at her, smiling warmly before vanishing. A second later a holographic display of Skye’s file detailing the village that she was found in appeared. I looked at it, taking in a deep breath and reaching out to Gamora for strength, which she freely offered in abundance. From there I started to tell the story of Skye, or as her parents named her, Daisy. How her village was attacked by Hydra because of the rumors they heard of gifted individuals living there. Jiaying, her birth mother, isn’t just gifted. She’s the leader of a group that call themselves Inhumans.

Thor grew nervous when I said that and I explained how the Kree came to earth a long time ago and experimented on the primitive human population with Terrigen crystals and their own blood to give them powers. So that those who survived the change could be used as weapons in their goals of conquest. Obviously that never came to pass and the Kree left our world and the Inhumans behind.

Generations upon generations since then came to be, with some carrying the Inhuman gene inside them. They need only be exposed to the Terrigen mist to awaken it and their powers. I locked eyes with Skye when I told her she has the gene and that is why Raina is here. She was sent by her father to bring her to an old abandoned Kree city underneath San Juan. There he plans on awakening her true self, as he thinks of it, and make them a family again with her mother and her people.

I also had to explain what Hydra, specifically a man named Whitehall did to Skye’s mother. He cut her open and almost killed her if Cal, Skye’s father, hadn’t put her back together and left her with the Inhumans to heal. For their own safety the Inhumans stay far out of sight and reach of normal humans, specifically SHIELD and Hydra. Which according to Jiaying is one in the same. I told them all of what could have happened if SHIELD had fallen and things were left to Coulson to carry on. About the possible mutiny that Bobbi backed me on. And about the artifact on the Iliad and what it really is. Through all of this Skye clung tight to May. Her emotions a whirlwind that hit all of us through the bond. Wanda wanted to comfort her, but Gamora and I assured her there would be time for that later. Right now Skye needs to hear this and be with her family.

I wrapped up my spiel with Raina’s part in all of this. What she believes and hopes will happen when she goes through the mist. I told Skye I know where her parents are at right now and how to get to them, but advised against it until she…if she…

“Do you think I should do it? Go with Raina and…” Skye began looking between me, Gamora and Wanda before looking to her mother fearfully, “Would you…would you still…I mean I know you don’t have a problem with gifted individuals. But…but Bahrain…

“I told you. You’re my daughter and I love you. Nothing will ever change that,” May assured her strongly, “Whatever you decide to do, you’re sister and I will support you.”

“So will the Avengers, Skyenet. Like it or not you and your family are a part of ours. Whatever you decide we got you ladies covered,” dad told her as seriously as he could.

I smiled thankfully at him as Skye turned her attention to me. “Do you know what will happen to me if I go through this mist?”

“I know you’ll come out of it alive. Beyond that…no. I have no idea what sort of powers you’ll gain or if your appearance will change.”

“Personally I wouldn’t mind it if you got some color,” Gamora offered with a grin.

Skye laughed and shook her head at her, but sent a wave of appreciation and love to all of us. Looking at Wanda who nodded, than to Gamora who also gave her a nod, I went over and knelt in front of Skye. I bowed my head and closed my eyes as I reached out and rested my hands on Skye’s knees.

“Wanda has powers given to her by an Infinity Stone that allow her to do some pretty amazing and slightly freaky things. Gamora is an alien with minor biological enhancements forced on her by her adoptive father Thanos. Making her the deadliest woman in the galaxy. Me, I have no idea where I got my powers or why I have them. All I know is they are a part of me I can never be rid of. But you…you have a choice.”

“To stay average and dependent on the three of you and everyone else to save me,” Skye scoffed angrily.

“No baby. You can kickass just like your mother and sister. Hell I still want to see a match between you and Aunt Nat,” I stated excitedly.

“I’d be up for that. Be interesting to see what May 3.0 can do,” Aunt Nat offered with smirk to May.

“And as far as the average part goes,” I continued smiling up at her, “Are you serious? You kicked down all my dad’s best firewalls. You can out hack him and Uncle JARVIS any day of the week. You are dangerously clever and a force to be reckoned with. Powers or no powers.”

Skye smiled down at me, leaning forward and placing a loving kiss to my forehead before taking my hands in hers. I squeezed them tight and moved in to steal an actual kiss before continuing in a calm reassuring tone. “All I’m trying to say is don’t go changing yourself because you think it’s what we want. We want you to be happy and above all to stay the Skye we all know and love on the inside. Even if there is a chance the outside might get all feathery or furry or you end up being some Freddy Krueger looking train wreck.”

Skye narrowed her eyes and pulled her hands out of mine. She then started punching me in the shoulder and chest a few times, threatening to show me how monstrous she can be if I don’t watch it. I was just happy to see her smiling and laughing after everything she learned. I mean it’s a lot to take in for sure, but at least she has all of us to help her through it.

***

It was late and we all decided it be best to end the night with my revealing information and save figuring out what to do about Raina for tomorrow. From there everyone dispersed back to their rooms, dad and mom showing Pietro where he will be staying. Wanda bid her brother goodnight, wanting to see our floor and my room. Teasing a little about cuddling up with us in bed. Which we did end up doing, watching a few movies and drifting off to sleep. Skye and Wanda safely tucked together between me and Gamora. Sadly sleep was the last thing on my mind though. I held something back tonight that I needed to get off my chest, but I was afraid of how it would go.

So I decided to just get it over with and had Luci send a text to May to meet me in the common area as soon as she could. May instantly sent a reply that she would be there in a minute. I managed to get out of bed without disturbing the others, but knew Gamora would sense my absent presence right away. Making my way over to her side of the bed, I leaned down and assured her everything was fine. I just had to go and have a talk with May. She didn’t question it or me. She just nodded and readjusted herself on the bed so she could hold both Skye and Wanda better, helping to keep them asleep. I kissed her in thanks and left the room, making my way silently out and down to the common floor.

That’s where I was, sitting at the bar drinking a mug of tea when May found me. The lights above us were the only ones on, casting the room in comforting darkness save for the lights from the city shining through the windows. I poured her a mug of tea and set it in front of the seat next to me before refilling my own mug.

“I take it there’s something else you discovered that you didn’t share with us tonight. Something regarding me you felt the others didn’t need to hear about?” she stated more then asked.

“Yup,” I replied, popping the p.

“Bahrain?”

“Yup.”

“How much do you really know about what happened?” May asked softly.

“Everything,” I answered taking a drink of my tea. May just nodded and took a sip of her own.

We might not be facing each other, but I could sense her face was awash with pain, regret and probably a little fear at someone else knowing just what it is she did. I hinted about it back at the diner to get a reaction out of her. This is the first real confirmation she has gotten that someone outside of Fury knows what really happened inside that building.

“Her name was Katya and she was Inhuman,” I began calmly, “Her mother went against the will of the others and put her through the mist without preparation and before she was ready. The transformation changed her, but it also broke her mind. She couldn’t handle the powers she had. She lost control.”

May sat and sipped her tea in silence, listening intently to me without any outward sign that I was getting to her with my words. That was not my intent. I want to be clear on that. I just believe she has a right to know all this before anything regarding Skye and her own transformation occur.

“Jiaying was there along with two other Inhumans. She saw the end result. She remembers you to this day and has shared the story of Katya with all the Inhumans. She uses it as a way to advise them against going through the mist before they are mentally prepared. As well as a warning as to what humans would probably do to them out of fear.”

“That’s not why I did it,” May declared sharply.

“I know.”

“There was nothing else I could do.”

“There really wasn’t.”

“I’m a monster. I accept that.”

“You are not a monster May,” I argued strongly, “You were placed in a difficult position and made the hardest call you ever had to make in order to save the lives of your team.”

“Doesn’t change what I did,” she countered.

“No. It doesn’t,” I breathed lowering my head, “What you went through shook you to your core. It changed you. Made you a stranger to your own daughters for a time. In the end you found a way to deal with it, to continue to be the best mother either of those girls has ever known. Bobbi and Skye love you, May. And nothing you did or will do can ever change that.”

She laughed at me throwing her words to Skye back at her. She then placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it affectionately, causing me to look over and see her smiling softly at me. I smiled back and patted her hand before turning back to pour us both some more tea. We drank and sat there in comfortable silence for a bit, more for May’s benefit then mine. I was letting her come to grips with everything before letting her decide how to continue our talk. Or if she even wanted to.

“You didn’t come right out and say it, but we all sensed that dealing with Jiaying and the Inhumans is going to end badly for us. For Skye.”

“Possible outcomes vary. Too many new variables to consider a clear perfect outcome for either side.”

“But either way Skye is going to end up hurt?” May asked, a tinge of fear in her tone.

“Yes,” I sighed closing my eyes, “No matter what she decides to do…she’s in for pain. Both physical and emotional and there’s nothing either one of us can do to prevent it.”

“Like hell there isn’t,” May declared in her firmest motherly tone.

“May,” I laughed as tears went down my cheeks, “I went through every scrap of information about Jiaying, how she’ll react when she discovers everything about Skye now. Learning you adopted and raised her and how close the two of you are. To say she’ll take it well and be all understanding of the situation is like saying the Titanic’s maiden voyage was a marvelous success.”

“There has to be a way to protect Skye. To keep her from…do you know what she’s going to decide?”

“No. And I’m not going to ask. All I know is if she goes through the transformation she’ll come out of it alive and with powers. Beyond that…I don’t know and don’t want to know. In the end it’s her choice and we’re both going to honor that.”

“Max,” May began but went silent when I slammed my fist down on the counter and turned to look at her, tears continuing to flow from my eyes as well as sparks of energy.

“Do have any idea how hard this is for me? Do you have the slightest idea what it’s like to have all this information thrust on you concerning someone that you love and knowing there’s nothing you can do to help her?”

I was shaking, quickly severing the bond between me and the others so as not to disturb them or burden them with this. Hoping that not even Wanda will pick up on the torrent of pain I’m currently dealing with. “I love Skye with all my heart and soul. I have since the moment I met her. I would do everything within my power to keep her safe. You have to know that. You’ve seen firsthand the lengths I will go to for my family…for anyone of my bond. But I can’t…I can’t do anything to stop what’s going to happen to her. I can draw it out, prolong it for as long as possible, but in the end it is going to happen. Skye is going to get hurt, one way or another no matter what we do. And it is tearing me up inside admitting that.”

May just sat there and watched me have my emotional breakdown. Her face was calm and understanding at the end there. It hurt to look at her, admitting to the mother of one of my bond that there is nothing I can do to help her daughter and see she’s okay with that. I didn’t get it. I mean one minute she’s arguing with me about it. The next she’s all Zen. Turning away I buried my face in my hands.

“I hate my powers a small portion of the day. But right now, even knowing it would kill me, I’d gladly give them up to keep Skye from all of this. Despite a very heated discussion the four of us had regarding the lengths we would go to for each other. Promising in the end to always strive to come back to each other and trusting our families to make sure we would…I’d die to keep Skye from facing the pain I know is waiting for her.”

Instantly I was off my feet and pulled in to May’s arms. She rested my head on her shoulder, cupping the back of it with one hand, while running the other up and down my back in a soothing way. I couldn’t help the laugh that came out at May going all motherly on me, just as my own mother would do seeing me in the state I’m in. I just wrapped my arms around her waist and held on to her, taking in the strength and comfort she was offering.

“I don’t have the words to thank you for all that you have done. Not just for SHIELD, Coulson and the rest of us. But for Skye. I am beyond grateful that she has you, Gamora and Wanda watching out for her. Along with your family…our family,” May breathed shakily, “No matter what happens moving forward, knowing you’ll be there with her and for her is a great comfort to me. In the end all we can do is be there for her, support her and remind her she is loved and wanted.”

I nodded my agreement and squeezed her tighter. Whatever Skye chooses to do, whatever Jiaying plans, I will be there doing my damnedest to make sure she knows she is not alone.

“Thanks,” I sighed happily.

“It’s what mothers do,” May replied warmly, placing a kiss to the side of my head as she continued to hold me as if I were her own daughter. Which in a way we are. I mean she admitted we’re family and eventually…maybe…I mean if Skye and…you know what? I need to wrap this moment up and go back to bed. Sleep is the only time my brain seems to give me some peace. Most of the time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More troubling news and times for the bond lie ahead.

“So what do you think?” I asked dad as we both leaned over our seats and eyed both the suit he made me and the suit T’Challa and his father gifted me.

They were both black and form fitting, but only one is comprised of Vibranium and could withstand bullets, blasters and absorb all kinetic energy just like Uncle Steve’s shield. Plus the Vibranium suit fit in to the choker and activated to fit around me with only a spark from my power.

“Honestly I want to take a month long vacation to Wakanda and see what else they got. Because while this tech is inspirational, I’m also a little bit jealous I didn’t think of it first.”

“Figured that,” I laughed playfully pushing his arm, “But I meant integrating the two suits together. Merging the internal circuitry of your suit that enables me to have Luci on hand without my cuff in to the virtually indestructible suit.”

“Doable,” dad answered pulling over a tablet and running some ideas, “Why the push for it now? Figured you’d be happy with my design for the time being and save this beauty for something major.”

I was silent as I got up and went over to a console and started typing out my own ideas. After my talk with May last night I caught a quick power nap with my girls before waking up to a bad feeling in my gut. So after asking a few follow up questions about Skye’s potential transformation in that Kree city, and getting some disturbing answers, I came down to the lab where dad was already awake and working and decided to ask for his help in putting together some new gear for me.

“Guess Uncle Steve’s rubbing off on me.”

“Uh huh,” dad replied clearly not buying it but also not about to push me. He knows better than anyone that I may not come out and say what I know to him or the family right away, but I will eventually. When I’m ready to.

The doors to the lab opened and Gamora’s angry boot steps could be heard moving fast in my direction. I have been closed off all day to the bond as well as a bit distant towards them. Obviously this is making them worry about me, regardless of my assurances that I’m okay and just need some time to work and clear my head. Leave it to Gamora though not to buy that and come to confront me.

“Tony, do you think you can give me and your daughter a moment alone please,” she asked in a calm polite manner.

“Depends. Are you planning on having a fight that might escalate to damaging my lab followed by the security cameras going dark and Luci locking down the floor…again?” dad asked curiously.

Gamora gave no answer and I didn’t want to turn and look at what kind of look she had on her face directed at him. Instead I just focused on my screen as dad came over and placed a hand on my shoulder and a kiss to the back of my head.

“Good luck,” he whispered before leaving the lab and me to face Gamora alone.

“Luci, will you please take control of the room and make sure we are not disturbed?” Gamora asked in the same tone she used on dad.

“Max?” Luci questioned.

“You heard her sis.”

“Ok. The room is yours ladies. Good luck, sis,” Luci said before going silent.

“You are going to need more than luck if you don’t start talking,” Gamora began, her tone growing sharp but still calm.

“What do you want to talk about?” I asked tapping away.

“Do not play cute with me. I am in no mood for it. Skye is with her mother and sister. May told her about your late night conversation. Given your attitude this morning, I can only guess there is more going on than what you originally told us? Why else would you hold up in here working on enhancing your gear?”

“It’s fine. Just let it go,” I told her softly.

“I won’t…I can’t. You have closed yourself off from the bond and it is scaring us. You were fine yesterday despite everything that happened. Now you…”

“I’m still fine. Just got a lot on my mind right now that I don’t want to share. Please respect that,” I breathed bowing my head.

Gamora came up, placed her hands on my shoulders and spun me around to face her. Her face was cold yet her eyes were conveying her emotions clearly. She was mad, scared and wanted nothing more than to honor my request. But she was determined to get to the bottom of what was wrong with me. I loved her even more for that, but I just can’t tell her.

“Tell me,” she demanded.

“No.”

“Max,” Gamora sighed.

“Look, I know you have this unshakeable urge to protect us, being the oldest and the big bad warrior. But I managed to look after myself just fine before we even met. So don’t come down here thinking you can scare me in to talking about something I don’t want to. Because we both know I can make you stop.”

Gamora let go of me, taking a shaky step back. I might have just hurt her with my words, but I didn’t want to open the bond and find out. Knowing if I did discover I had upset her or caused her pain, I’d cave and tell her everything.

“Then you are going to have to make me, because I am not dropping this,” Gamora countered in a choked up tone, “I can’t. I love you too damn much to let you deal with whatever you know on your own. You may think you have to protect us from the knowledge your powers grant you, but you forget that we are bonded and you don’t have to face anything alone anymore.”

I turned and stared hard at the monitor, willing myself not to give in to her words while fighting my tears.

“You’re right. I do have a need to protect the three of you from harm. It is not because of my warrior nature though. It is because I have waited to be with the three of you for so long. I don’t want to lose you…any of you. I fear that if I did I’d become the killer I once was.”

And that right there broke me. Spinning on my heel, I moved in and grabbed Gamora’s face, pulling her down in to a searing kiss that had her crying as she wrapped her arms around me. She pulled me in close to her body as I pushed her down in to one of the chairs and straddled her, refusing to break apart until the need to breath became overpowering.

“I hate you,” I breathed out, laughing and shaking my head, “You do not fight fair.”

“Something tells me you’ll get over it,” Gamora replied smiling as she brushed my hair back and cupped my face, pulling me in for another deep kiss, filled with all the love she has for me.

Resting my forehead against hers as I ran my hands down the front of her shirt, smiling at the feel of one of my tank tops hugging her body close. Gamora just smiled softly and moaned a little as my hands continued to explore her outfit selection, settling on her jean clad hips with my thumbs stoking over the exposed skin above them.

“I was planning on telling you. I just needed time.”

“Time you would have dragged out and caused you to further distance yourself from us and close yourself off from the bond. Skye wanted to spend time with her mother and sister, for comfort and reassurance after everything or else she would have been down here. Wanda didn’t want to push you, sensing your thoughts and mood were troubled even without the bond. She wanted to give you space and time.”

“But my big bad warrior wanted to cut through my shit and bring me back to the fold where I belong,” I stated grinning.

“Something like that,” Gamora replied matching my grin, “I decided to go with sentimental warrior first to break through your shit. If that didn’t work I was fully prepared to drag you to the gym and beat the truth out of your ass.”

“Were you now,” I challenged leaning in and licking at her neck, placing little bites that I knew would drive her crazy, “Don’t know how wise a move that would be. Considering all our sparring sessions have a tendency to end up with you…”

“Max,” Gamora breathed, placing her hands on my hips and squeezing them tight as I pulled back. She knew what I was doing and didn’t want to get distracted, not when it was already silently agreed that I’d come clean.

“Okay. But just keep in mind I wanted to have some fun and ease both our frustrated minds before adding on to our troubles,” I told her softly, placing a loving kiss to her cheek.

“Noted,” Gamora sighed leaning back and smiling softly at me, “Now what is it you’ve learned?”

***

“Skye and Wanda are at the elevator wanting to come see you two,” Luci informed us. I’m in Gamora’s lap, in her arms as she held me close. She hasn’t said a word for over an hour now. She’s just held on to me like she never wanted to let go. Given what I just told her I can understand that and was not going to leave her. I opened the bond and drove all my love and strength in to her, battling against the mind numbing fear that was currently crippling her.

“Let them down, Luci. Only them. Tell everyone else there’s one more shred of bad news coming that I will deliver once we have some time together.”

“On it,” she replied, “Gamora? I know you’re not up for talking right now. I just…I’m here for you too…if you need me.”

Gamora said nothing. But her hand did move down and gripped my cuff, squeezing it briefly before running her thumb over it. A few minutes later I heard the elevator doors open and two sets of frantic footsteps running towards us.

“Gamora? Max?” Skye breathed worriedly.

“I’m okay. But I think I broke our warrior,” I joked, lifting my head up and placing a kiss to her forehead, getting no response as her eyes were still firmly planted in the past.

“What?” Skye asked.

“I’ll explain in a minute. Wanda, can you come and take my place…maybe help her mind out a little.”

“Of course,” Wanda said warmly, helping me ease out of Gomora’s arms and instantly moving in to her lap, resting her head against her heart along with her hand that began to glow with her power.

“This something else you decided to keep to yourself? Deciding to share it with the person it would affect the most?” Skye questioned with a tinge of anger.

“First off, don’t take that tone with me. Not here,” I started turning and pointing at Skye then to the corner, away from Wanda and Gamora. Skye crossed her arms and glared at me, but nodded and walked over. I looked back at Wanda, smiling softly at her before turning and joining Skye. “Secondly, you’re right. I kept what extra information I had about your mom away from you because it had to do with Bahrain. Something I know your mother has yet to tell you and Bobbi the full story on. Something that is not my place to tell. Something I wish to god I didn’t know, but I do. I spoke to her about it to help her, and in the end I think I did. I know she sure helped me.”

She seemed to be desperately trying to hold on to her anger regarding what May and I talked about, along with my actions this morning. “And lastly. Gamora already stormed in here and fought me on what else I know that’s bothering me. She broke through and I told her and that is how she’s been since I did,” I finished sharply, pointing to Gamora and Wanda as I moved in to tower over Skye, my own eyes filled with anger and pain, “So don’t come down here all pissed at me. I’m plenty angry with myself for all three of you and hate myself just as much. I don’t need it from you.”

I crossed my arms and continued to stare down Skye, feeling her probing the bond and getting confirmation that I was upset with myself, with my powers and was feeling pretty crappy in general despite trying to muster up a comforting front for Gamora. She closed her eyes and moved in, leaning against my crossed arms and burying her face in my neck as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I refused to hug her back…for all of three seconds. My arm wiggled out from between us and embraced her, holding her close as I placed a kiss to the top of her head.

“I’m sorry,” Skye got out.

“Me too.”

“No…no you did right by my mom and I thank you and love you so much for that,” Skye said shakily, “You’re right, Bahrain is a sore subject and one Bobbi and I have tried to get her to talk to us about. We get that it was something really REALLY bad and it broke her. In the end she came back to us, different in some ways but still our mom. All she told me was that Jiaying was there and that she probably won’t take mom adopting and raising me well.”

“No, she won’t.”

“That’s gonna lead to some tough situations I’m probably not going to enjoy, huh?”

“Yes.”

“And there’s nothing you can do to stop it, is there?”

“Wish to heaven there was,” I cried, Skye squeezing me tighter and me reciprocating, “Wish I could keep a lot of things from happening. But I can’t. All I can do is minimize the effect they have on my family, my bond, while being right there for them through it all.”

“I love you,” Skye breathed strongly.

“I love you too.”

We both could feel our love as well as Wanda’s through the bond. It rose up like a blinding light, filling us with warmth that seemed to break through the haze Gamora has been in. Looking over at her, we saw her hold Wanda tighter for a second before pulling back and kissing her deeply. Skye smiled at the flushed and excited look on Wanda’s face when they pulled apart.

“I want some of that,” Skye declared wiggling out of my arms and going over, leaning over Wanda and kissing Gamora. I laughed and smiled, all of us feeling the amusement in the moment as well as the continued love blanket us. Wanda came over and stood in front of me expectantly, so I gave her a little peck on the cheek that had her face pouting. Making her look adorable as I embraced her and proceeded to give her a real warm loving kiss. Allowing the love to continue to burn through us and keep the troubling thoughts away for as long as possible.

***

We made it up to the common floor for lunch provided by one of my favorite delis. Only a small portion of us know how to cook, but when we decide to eat together like this on the fly mom or dad usually have food delivered to the Tower. Makes things easier.

Uncle Steve was still at the Warehouse with Bucky, which left Thor in charge to scarf down the majority of the food on his own. According to May she has been in contact with Andrew and he’s agreed to speak with Bucky. Sam too is going to offer what help he could. In fact dad already sent a car to pick him up and take him to the Warehouse to get started.

“So what is it?” dad asked leaning back in his seat and sipping on a cola, “And don’t use the ‘wanting to have a nice family moment card’. Whatever’s going on between the four of you has had us all on edge. So please, be kind and put us out of our misery.”

“Poor choice of words dad,” I breathed looking over to Gamora and bowing my head, “It’s Thanos.”

“What about him?” Thor asked curiously.

“He is currently in an alliance with a rogue Kree named Ronan the Accuser. Basically Ronan isn’t too happy about a treaty the Kree and the planet Xandar signed and is looking for any means available to destroy them. Which is leading to a search for the Power Stone.”

“And has he…”

“No. He hasn’t found it yet. Nor does he have any plans on attacking Asagard to gain the Tesseract, housing the Space Stone. Or the Aether, the Reality Stone still in the Collector’s possession. At least not yet. I’m staying on top of it.”

“Ok. That’s good,” dad said calmly, looking at Gamora with a soft smile on his face while I took a bite of my sandwich, “But it still doesn’t answer the question.”

“The city under San Juan, the one Raina and Cal plan on taking Skye to for her transformation is a Kree city. The minute the transformation starts it will send out a signal to the Kree that the city is active. Ronan will pick up on the signal…”

“Meaning Thanos will know,” dad finished.

“Meaning we can probably expect a visit from the Kree to investigate the situation. If they spot Gamora they’ll report it to Ronan, who will inform Thanos.”

“Who will come for me and kill anyone who stands in his way,” Gamora breathed, “Because I know where the Soul Stone is and he will use any means at his disposal to get that information out of me. He won’t torture or harm me, but he will have no qualms about…about…”

“Using us to get it,” Skye sighed looking to me understandingly, “That settles it. I won’t go through the change. No change means no signal, means Thanos doesn’t learn Gamora is here.”

“Skye,” Gamora began.

“I won’t do it. I won’t go with them. I won’t do anything to jeopardize what I have here,” Skye argued strongly, causing Wanda to reach out and take her hand as May ran a hand through her hair soothingly.

“Or option b, we make them come to us and do things on our terms. Meaning no underground city and no signal to the Kree,” I offered munching on a chip.

“What?” Skye questioned.

“One of the blessings of my power is I can ask about alternative solutions and pick out the one with the least amount of risk. Course this doesn’t always happen. At least it gives me options.”

Skye was as quiet as everyone else at the table, dad sporting a proud smile on his face. He was the one who told me I could use my power this way. That even though I have the knowledge and answers, that there’s always an alternative solution. Granted he doesn’t always follow his own advice, lately I have. It’s how I came up with my plan to help save SHIELD.

Luci has been helping me keep track of all of this and helping me decide on the best course of action using her own Intel and computing powers. It’s a good thing I upgraded her server. Otherwise she might fry from half the things I’ve asked her about lately. I think it might be time to get Skye to help me give her another upgrade. Just to say thanks and I love you.

“And you think they’ll go along with this?” Bobbi asked.

“I haven’t asked regarding it yet. But given it will be the only other option they have at getting to Skye, I’m confident Cal will agree. Course regardless of where the transformation occurs, the other Inhumans will learn of it and come to greet Skye. Offering her the opportunity to see where they live and learn more about them.”

“Where I’ll meet my…Jiaying,” Skye stated more then asked, looking over and smiling warmly at May.

“Yup.”

“Which will lead to those tough situations happening.”

“Yup.”

“Situations you’re not going to tell me about right now.”

“Situations that are best left to happen when they happen,” I sighed painfully, looking to her with soft sorrowful eyes, “The downside to knowing how things play out is that any action you take to try and stop it might just make the situation happen sooner. Or make it worse. Even with other options to use, somethings can’t be stopped from happening.” Skye nodded, reassuring me she understood and loved me no matter what.

“Well, at least you haven’t gone in to any gory details and thus ruined our appetites. As depressing as some of this might be, don’t think I can handle hearing the unedited version,” Darcy supplied as a way to lighten the mood as she went back to eating beside Aunt Nat. I rolled my eyes at her and went back to finishing off my food.

There was a lot going on both here at home and out there in the universe. And I know pretty much all of it right now. Things change, situations escalate based on reactions from the people involved. But certain things that are determined to happen will find a way to happen.

Thor and I are going to have to have a discussion regarding the Stones we know are out there. Maybe come up with a safer place and way to store them. I’m sure once he explains things to Odin he might be willing to part with the Tesseract. Reclaiming the Aether from the Collector shouldn’t be a problem either, with a little motivation that is. Not to mention we still need to come up with a strategy to take down Strucker’s base in Sokovia and reclaim Loki’s scepter or staff, powered by the Mind Stone.

Things are going to busy around here that’s for sure. I can already hear the gears turning in dad’s head. He’s already got ideas for new gear for the team and armor for himself. Now he’s probably going to upgrade his upgrades. Just so long as he doesn’t try to revive his Ultron idea we’re in good shape. Though I may talk to him about bringing Dr. Cho in to the group. Maybe giving her a lab at the Warehouse. Her ideas combined with dad and Uncle Bruce’s knowledge, sprinkled with my own, should be more than enough to bring certain visions to light.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free karma points to those who guess what I'm hinting at with that last idea of Max's concerning Cho.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye meets her father. A couple interesting and tender moments with the bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post these up yesterday. Been recovering from a cold. Anyway here are two more chapters to enjoy.

“Nothing like a nice relaxing afternoon in the park, is there?” Skye asked from her place on the bench leaning against me.

“Couldn’t agree with you more sweetie,” I laughed, brushing the hair away from my ear activating my COMS. “How about you and Darce, Aunt Nat? Enjoying this relaxing afternoon?”

“Oh we’re having a blast over here watching a heated Frisbee tournament,” Aunt Nat sighed, “Swear to god if they don’t show up soon I’m tossing that thing in to orbit.”

“Seriously babe? I love you and all, but you don’t have that kinda power. Now Thor or Hulk could definitely deliver a mean swing,” Darcy teased.

“I’ll show you a mean swing,” Aunt Nat threatened, causing Skye to smile as she snuggled up close to me, wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my shoulder. I brought my arm in around her and placed a kiss to the top of her head.

It took a couple of days to both work up an alternate plan for Skye to meet with Raina and her father regarding her transformation. Well, honestly, it only took one. The other day was spent convincing May it was the smartest play. Despite all the potential risks meeting Cal could have, Skye was determined now more than ever to go through with the process. Gamora, Wanda and I can guess why she feels the need to gain powers all of a sudden, but none of us were going to call Skye out on it or bring it up. I’ve given her all the information I have on the transformation, what will happen before and during it. We’ve all assured her again and again that no matter what becomes of her we will be here for her through it all. She’s our bond mate and we love and support her no matter what.

“Incoming,” Uncle Clint stated calmly, “Targets appear to be alone and unarmed, heading straight for you, Max.”

“Copy that.”

I placed another kiss to the top of Skye’s head and gently stood up, looking down at her with a warm smile. She was nervous and not ready yet to face either of them, so I gave her the time she needed and moved to intercept them. Raina, dressed in a flowing flower printed sundress and Cal in his thrift store, yet sharp looking suit stopped right in front of me.

“Good afternoon,” I greeted them both politely, “I’m Max, one of Skye’s bond. She just needs a few minutes and then we can begin.”

“I understand. It’s nice to meet you, Max. Raina here has told me all about you,” Cal replied holding out his hand for me. I smiled and took it, shaking it firmly as I glanced over at Raina.

“You should believe everything Hydra says about me.”

“I’m not Hydra,” Raina defended.

“No, you just work with them in the hopes of becoming what your grandmother promised you,” I countered with a pained smile, “Though I should warn you, while I don’t know exactly what you or Skye will become…I do know everything following the change isn’t going to go well. For either of you.”

Raina narrowed her eyes at me, clearly not wanting to believe me while Cal closed his eyes and bowed his head. “You know everything, don’t you?” he stated more then asked, clearly not wanting to ask a specific question in front of Raina, but trying to get a base line on just what it is I know.

“When it comes to Skye, I know everything about her past, what she wants for the present and how her future can and probably will play out,” I breathed reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning in, “On a personal note, she knows about your Mr. Hyde condition. If you ever want to cleanse yourself of that or get better control…I know some people that can help. You’re daughter has a rather large extended family willing to do anything for her.”

Cal lifted his head, his eyes locking on mine as we stared long and hard at each other. In the end a genuine smile covered his face as he nodded and patted my hand before I pulled it away. “I’m glad she has found you. And I’ll think about your offer.”

I smiled and nodded back just as I felt Skye come over. I felt her through the bond, reaching out to Gamora and Wanda back at the Tower for strength while I was talking to her father and Raina. When she stood next to me I immediately took hold of her hand, pushing soothing warmth and love to her. Skye was calm and soaking it in as she smiled at Cal, sparing Raina a simple nod in greeting.

“Daisy…Skye…sorry,” Cal began nervously, looking like he wanted to reach out and touch her, maybe even hug her. Skye met him half way with a handshake that he immediately returned, resting his other hand on top of hers as he smiled brightly at her. “You’ve grown up beautifully. This is the best day I’ve had in a long time, getting to see my little girl again. Knowing she’s alive and healthy and clearly loved. I know you probably know everything there is to know about me, and while Raina has shared what she knows about you…I have so many questions.”

“So do I,” Skye replied calmly, clearly not expecting this type of reaction from the man.

He’s a parent who thought he lost his only child. Cal only became aware of Skye when Raina defected to Hydra after the Triskelion mission exposed Hydra. He knows all about Skye’s adoptive family, but he doesn’t know her personally and obviously wants to. I could sense the turmoil and uneasiness at the idea of telling him anything, afraid it might upset him and possibly lead to a fight here in the park. Looking over at a coffee kiosk I smiled as I also saw a set of picnic tables behind it. It was still in clear view of Aunt Nat and Uncle Clint, so I wasn’t worried about them losing us. Plus it was vacant right now, offering a bit more privacy to talk.

“How about some coffee while we chat?” I offered.

“This isn’t supposed to be a public discussion. And I know you have eyes on us so why not…” Raina began but Cal let go of Skye’s hand and smiled at me.

“Coffee sounds great,” he said, motioning for us to lead the way.

He clearly also knew we didn’t come here alone. Given that this meeting was arraigned by messenger to Raina, there was no way we were going to have this meeting without precautions. So far it looked like they agreed to our terms so I think a sign of good faith is in order.

“Aunt Nat,” I called out over my COMS, “You and the intern can call it a day if you want. We should be okay with our hawk looking out for us.”

“You sure child?” she breathed worriedly.

“Aunt Nat,” I laughed glancing over at her.

“Of course you’re sure,” she sighed, “Alright. We’ll meet you back home and expect a full run down on what we’ve missed.”

“Understood and thanks.”

Stopping at the coffee stand, letting everyone place their orders and paying for them, we collected our drinks and went to sit down on one of the tables. Raina clearly unhappy about this development but going along with it.

“I know my birth mother’s still alive,” Skye got out quickly, “Max has told me everything about what happened that night in the village. She’s told me what I am and what I can become. That being the main reason you’re here. I just…I just need you to understand that while I acknowledge you are my father, I do have a mom who raised me.”

“I know all about Agent May sweetheart. And while the idea of you being raised and loved by someone else…especially a SHIELD agent with her background, was difficult for me to accept. I am not angry. If anything I’m grateful. She’s done a great job with you.”

“She has,” I agreed smiling softly at Skye as I ran a hand up and down her back and sipped on my coffee.

“There’s a lot going on in my life right now, in the lives of my family and bond. Despite that, they’re supporting me meeting you and in my decision to go through the mist.”

Cal looked to me wide eyed while Raina looked shocked all to hell. He leaned back and continued to look at me while I simply nodded and tapped the side of my head before holding out my hand palm up on the table, giving off a little display of my electrical energy. A smirk covered his face as he laughed and nodded his understanding before it quickly vanished and he leaned in close.

“Do you know the man responsible for what happened and where he is?” he asked, a hard edge to his tone matching the cold angry look on his face.

“Yes I do. And it will be taken care of by the Avengers. He’s number one on our list of Hydra priorities to deal with.”

“He deserves to suffer for what he did,” Cal stated through clenched teeth.

“Believe me, if someone did what he did to any member of my bond I’d be right there with you. But that’s not who we are or what we do. Not if we don’t have to.”

“Cal,” Skye breathed softly, reaching out and taking his hands, the change in his demeanor instant as he looked down at her hands holding his. He relaxed and regained his calm happy self. “I agree with, Max. On all counts. Revenge is not what we do…it’s not what I want to happen or see happen. But if I’ve learned anything lately it’s that we don’t always get what we want. But if you want to be a part of my life then you’re going to have to accept that Whitehall is going to be arrested by SHIELD with the help of the Avengers. They’re my family now…just as you can be.”

Cal closed his eyes and bowed his head again, clearly having some kind of internal conflict. Probably, hopefully, deciding that following his daughter’s lead and wishes is the best thing for him and all of us. Because even knowing everything I do, we’ve already agreed that whatever Skye decides to do moving forward with her family we all will follow. It’s not gonna stop us from offering our thoughts and advice, but in the end we’re trusting her to follow her heart and make the right calls.

“What do you want to do…regarding the change?” he asked her softly, sparing a half smile my way, “Something tells me you already know what my idea is and are here to offer a different option.”

“You bring the Diviner and we’ll go to an Avenger facility. A secure chamber is being prepped as we speak and will be ready to contain the Terrigen mists so only Raina and myself are effected by them. We’ll be monitored the whole time and you can be there to see it through and maybe get to know my family. You’ll also be able to help them and me with whatever happens afterwards.”

“And if we refuse?” Raina asked.

“Then you’ll never see what we can become. Because it’s either our way or the highway,” Skye told her honestly.

“How long do I have to decide to your terms?” Cal asked.

“As long as you need,” Skye answered smiling over at me. I nodded and pulled out a burner phone and slid it across the table to Cal. “There’s only one number programmed in to the phone and that’s to another burner that I’ll have on me. Once you’ve reached a decision call me and we’ll go from there.”

“You’re not leaving already are you?” Cal asked upset and a little hurt, “I mean we haven’t really…that is…well we haven’t finished our coffee yet.”

Skye laughed and he smiled. I leaned in and placed a kiss to the side of her head, causing Skye to look at me confused as I stood up.

“We’ll give you two some privacy.”

The look she gave me was a mix of fear and gratitude. I just gave her my love and reassurance that she will be okay with Cal. That she could have as long as she wanted to talk with him, get to know him for herself. Raina got up and stormed off to a single bench overlooking the city. Not really believing her company would be all that healthy for me, I sent a call out to my uncle to come sit with me while Skye and Cal had their time together.

***

When we got back to the Tower Skye was immediately cornered by her mom and Bobbi and dragged off to discuss how things went. She looked at me, pleading to save her, but given how worried they must have been I didn’t step in. Instead I just sent love and a promise to make this up to her at a later time. The demanding sensations I got in return told me it was going to be costly.

Thor was also back after his trip home. He left to inform his father about Thanos and all the latest information I had on him and the Infinity Stones. He was also delivering a suggestion I had regarding this problem.

“Welcome back,” I said in greeting, lifting up on my tip toes to give him a hug and kiss to the cheek. Thor laughed softly and hugged me in return.

“Thank you Lady Max, it is good to be back. I have word from my father regarding your suggestion about the Tesseract and the Aether.”

“And?”

“And he needs more time to consider it. While he believes your idea has merit, he is still wary of entrusting such powerful objects to you.”

“I’m sorry, but is your father saying my daughter is untrustworthy?” dad came to my defense, standing behind me with his arms crossed, “Because if it weren’t for her his golden kingdom would have lost some of its luster.”

“I reminded him of that, of the fact that Lady Max gave us valuable information freely because that is who she is. He is not questioning her honor, Stark. If anything he is concerned for her.”

“I don’t follow.”

“He’s afraid of what might happen if I come in to contact with the Infinity Stones. Of how my energy might react,” I translated, smiling softly up at Thor as I leaned back in to dad, who immediately wrapped his arms around me.

“Why would that be an issue?” dad asked curiously.

“Lady Max’s energy is unlike anything he has heard of in all his years. There are no beings in all the realms with even a spark of it inside them. Meaning she is one of a kind. But of this we are all aware,” Thor answered warmly, smiling down at me, “My father is just concerned that the possibility might exist that her powers were born the same way as the Infinity Stones.”

“Sadly I can give no argument against that. Because I’ve had the same concern and asked that very question. And received no answer as usual regarding anything to do with where my powers come from.”

“So you can understand why he wishes to look in to this more closely before reaching a decision?” Thor asked reaching out and cupping my cheek, brushing it with his thumb, “He merely wishes to make sure you will be safe. Like Sif, who you met only once and has already become fond of you, he and my mother feel the same. And they have only heard tales of you from Sif and myself. If you choose to come and see them yourself, I’m sure you will gain them as part of your extended family as well.”

More and more people fall to my charms. Darcy teases about that constantly, but it’s true. People meet me, get to know me and instantly seem to trust and care about me. She jokes that my aura is just so enticing that she alone is immune to my spell. Truth is, next to Luci, she’s the closest thing I have to a sister. Why else do you think we constantly rag on each other more than anyone else?

“Maybe you should rethink your idea?” dad suggested after Thor left us.

“Luci?”

“I’m still working on coming up with a design for containment based on your idea. When I have something I’ll let you know.”

“Without an actual Stone on hand to test the theory of a potential problem, I think we should continue,” I told both her and my dad, turning and looking up at him, “How about you, shouldn’t you be working on your part of my idea?”

He let out a long aggravating sigh, clearly seeing there was no point in trying to argue with me right now. Instead he placed his hands on my shoulders and nodded before leaning in and placing a kiss to my forehead.

“JARVIS is building the parts now. I figure your idea can be used for more than just containment of the Stones and have more than one being prepped. All together we should have five ready by tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” I said warmly, leaning in and kissing his scruffy cheek, “Love you.”

“Love you too baby girl.”

Dad walked off to get a drink and catch up with Uncle Clint about all that went down this afternoon while I headed up to the second floor and looked out one of the large windows at the city. Bringing the current Infinity Stones we know about to earth, contain one here at the Tower and the other at the Warehouse for the time being in a special unit powered by my energy, acting as a barrier that only I can deactivate is indeed a risky move.

Thor didn’t mention if Odin sent anyone to investigate the Dwarves forge yet, but given that I gave Thor the truth about the Infinity Gauntlet in Asgard’s trophy room being a fake to show my concern, I’m certain he’ll be dispatching someone to discover if my fears are true. That Thanos has the Gauntlet ready and waiting for the Stones. Hopefully he also sends Sif or even Queen Frigga to Xandar in the hopes that the Nova Corp might be agreeable to part with the Stone they are holding; so as not to risk Thanos learning of them having it and coming to claim it.

I closed my eyes and bowed my head, not really wanting to probe in to matters any further. No new information has come to me, meaning currently there has been no change in what I know is going on out there. Either that or Thanos has somehow learned of me and my powers and is taking steps to avoid me gaining any more information. Though it is unlikely, I’m not ruling anything out when it comes to him. With Gamora’s consent I looked in to her adoptive father and what I have learned about him has impressed, worried and sickened me all at the same time.

“Should I leave you alone?” Gamora asked worriedly, probably thinking I’m using my knowing ability given my current position and the fact I cut myself off from the bond.

“No.”

“Are you alright?”

“No,” I repeated in a low fearful tone.

“What can I do?” Gamora asked warmly, appearing behind me and draping herself over my back, pulling me in close to her.

“Hold me.”

“Whenever you wish.”

I turned and buried my face in to her neck, breathing in her comforting scent as I wrapped my arms tight around her waist. “Don’t let me go.”

“I never will.”

I know Thor didn’t mean to worry me with what he said, but he did. He brought up some old fears that have never gone away regarding just where my powers come from, what they might be. The idea that they might be similar to the Infinity Stones in any way scares the hell out of me. Because the truth is with each year I get older so too does the electrical energy inside me, making it stronger. Hell it seems to grow stronger with each passing month. My powers are evolving with every new thing I have the energy do it feels like. Over time and constant use who knows what I’ll be capable of. Of what I can become. Skye seems determined to discover this for herself; while more and more I find myself secretly wishing I could be normal.

“Give me something else to think about,” I breathed.

“Do you wish to be bonded?”

“We kinda already are,” I laughed.

“No I mean…what is the human term?”

“Married?” I questioned in shock, pulling back a little to look up at her wide eyed, “You wanta get married?”

“Yes. Eventually. It is what soulmates end up doing on this planet, is it not?” I nodded, unable to speak. I was floored at her suggestion. We’ve never even talked about it. Clearly someone has been researching more than I thought about the history of the world. Gamora smiled down at me, laughing a little at my current state before pulling me back in close to her.

“You did ask for something else to think about.”

“True. But…I mean…are you being serious? Or is this just a tactic?”

“Both.”

“You’re not going to give me a straight answer.”

“No. But you can always find out the truth for yourself if you wanted to.”

“Alien bitch,” I laughed.

“Earth florb.”

“Pretty sure you just called me a skank…I think.”

“I’m not telling.”

“Whatever,” I breathed warmly, placing a kiss to her chin, “Just shut up hold me.”

“Forever,” Gamora breathed in to my hair before placing a kiss to the top of my head, holding me tight and secure in her arms.

***

The rest of the day passed with no other breakdowns from me or other surprises. Everything was as normal as it gets around here. Uncle Steve did call me and told me that Bucky was doing better. That Sam was helping him and tomorrow Andrew would be there. The two of them would compare notes before he met with Bucky. He told me he missed me and that dad has been keeping him well informed of everything going on here. That he wishes he could be there to help out, but between Bucky and getting things set up for Skye and her change he figured the Warehouse was where he was most needed right now.

Skye went right to her room for the second time today after dinner. The first being after she had her talk with her mom and sister. She kept the bond open to us and for the most part she seemed to be okay. But I couldn’t stop this nagging feeling that something was bothering her. So while Gamora kept Wanda entertained I went to Skye’s room, stood outside the door and knocked. I got no answer from inside. Considering the music slipping under the door and the way the door was vibrating I guess she can’t hear me.

“Luci, does she have privacy settings activated?”

“No. She’s just sitting and typing away on her laptop. She has it secured so I don’t know what she’s working on. Aside from that enter at your own risk.”

“Kill her music,” I ordered with a smirk.

“With pleasure,” Luci replied relieved, a second later the music stopped which quickly accompanied a ‘what the hell’ exclamation from Skye.

I twisted the knob and pushed the door open slightly just to stick my head in. Skye was sitting cross legged in a bean bag chair on the floor, dressed in a baggy sleep shirt and runner shorts. Guess she was planning to work till she crashed in here.

“I tried knocking but got no response. Figured silencing your tunes would get your attention,” I explained smiling softly at her before looking around at the posters and tie dyed wall paper she put up. There were plastic crates filled with computer parts as well as a wooden milk crate being used as an end table beside her, “Wow. I’ve never been inside your van before, but if I had to guess this would be what it looks like.”

“Pretty much. What do you want?” Skye asked, sounding both defensive and annoyed.

“You’ve hardly said anything since your talk with May and Bobbi. Figured I’d offer myself up as payment for leaving you alone with them,” I answered with a waggle of the eyebrows and a sexy smirk. As far as seductive overtures go it was pretty lame, but it did have the desired effect of making Skye laugh.

“Get in here,” Skye ordered as she set aside her laptop and crossed her arms to look at me as I closed the door and made my way over to kneel in front of her, “Your seduction needs work.”

“Aunt Nat did offer to give me a few tips, but mom shot her down. I think there was a threat of some kind as well.”

“Your mom threatened the Black Widow?”

“Yup.”

“And it worked?”

“Yup.”

“Your mom is scary cool,” Skye laughed.

“So is yours.”

Skye nodded and quickly closed her eyes, lowering her head so that her hair kept her face hidden. The bond told me she was feeling upset and it was not at me, or anyone really. I scooted over beside her and rubbed at her neck, putting a little voltage behind it to help soothe her. The pleasant sighs she was letting out told me it was working.

“Want to talk about it?” I offered.

“Nothing to talk about.”

“Want an electric massage?”

“Yes please,” Skye said quickly, getting to her feet, tossing her shirt aside to reveal her beautiful bare upper body, before quickly flopping on the single bed against the wall. The whole process took less than five seconds. I shook myself back to reality before moving to straddle her butt, my hands moving slowly over her bare back as I sent small bursts of my electricity in to her muscles. Skye rested her head on her crossed arms and breathed easily, moaning softly when I hit a particular spot on her lower back. Focusing my attention there, I pumped a little more juice in to my hands, making Skye breathe in and out faster. Leaning down I placed a few kisses to her bare shoulders before moving up to her ear.

“This seduction technique better?” I whispered huskily against her ear before moving my nose down to her neck, brushing her hair away so I could begin licking and nibbling on her pulse point.

“Much,” Skye breathed, “But I know what you’re really doing.”

“And what’s that?”

“Trying to get my mind off whatever you think is bothering me.”

“And is it working?” I asked, sucking a little harder on her pulse point.”

“A little,” Skye moaned.

I smiled in to her neck while moving my hands lower, under her shorts and panties till I was cupping her ass. Sending low shocks through my hands, I had her moaning and breathing harder as she tried to buck me off her.

“How about now?”

“Max,” Skye cried out and I quickly turned her on to her back and kissed her, matching her hunger for hunger.

A few hours later we were both naked, sweaty and satisfied as we lied there on the bed. Skye was practically on top of me, head resting on one of my breasts while her hand cupped the other one. She slipped off me, snuggled in close to my side and placed a kiss to my shoulder before lying her head on it. I wrapped my arms around her after pulling up the sheet, holding her close to me.

“Mom and Bobbi were glad to hear Cal seemed genuinely nice and open to the plan,” Skye began in a soft tone, “Despite everything you told me about him he does seem nice and in control of himself now. Doesn’t he?”

“My guess is he’s motivated to show you he’s not a monster. But yeah, I’d say he’s got a handle on himself and is a lot nicer than Raina.”

“You think…you think there’s a chance…” Skye stopped there, her tone matching her frayed emotions.

“If he agrees to the plan, shows he can be trusted and in control. That he accepts your mom and Bobbi and what they mean to you. Yes, I think there’s a very strong chance he can be part of your life,” I told her honestly, placing a kiss to her head and squeezing her tight, “Whatever you want regarding him and Jiaying you know Gamora, Wanda and I will back you.”

“I know,” Skye cried snuggling in closer to me, her face buried against my neck, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” I cried too.

“You okay?” Skye asked sniffling, “I know you were pretty scared and worried about something earlier. Want to talk about it?”

“Later.”

“You sure. I could try my own seductive moves if you want.”

“Later,” I repeated with a laugh and Skye let it go, the two of us falling in to an easy sleep a couple minutes later.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye's transformation and a fun moment between Max and her aunt.

The day for Skye’s change has finally come. It took Cal two days after the initial meeting, plus an on the fly rescue for him from Hydra, but it’s finally here. Raina was killed by Whitehall when he learned of what they were planning. Cal managed to snag the Diviner from him and we brought him straight to the Warehouse. Dad has just finished setting things up like I asked and here we are.

Despite this being what he wanted, Cal is just as nervous about this as May and Bobbi. Probably earned him more points in her book. I mean the first thing the guy did when he met May and Bobbi was to thank them for looking out for his daughter, for being her family when he couldn’t be. He was honest and open about not wanting to replace either of them, he just wanted the chance to be there for Skye now. He even agreed to let Bruce run some tests and together the two of them found a way to stabilize his Hyde side.

Skye is taking a moment with May, Bobbi and Cal. She already said what she needed to, to Gamora and Wanda. I figure we’ll have our words when I walk her in. Seeing as how to trigger the Diviner we were using my electrical energy in absence of its original setting. Skye hugged and kissed her family and headed to me, holding her shaking hand out to me. I smiled warmly and took it before leading her in to the room. She stood across from the Diviner on a rounded podium in the center of the room.

“Tell me again what’s going to happen?”

“I’m going to stand by the door and send a bolt of my energy in to the podium to trigger the Diviner. I’ll then exit and the room will be sealed so that none of the mist will harm anyone on base. You will slowly be encased in a full body cocoon stone like formation. You are going to focus on the bond when that happens. Wanda will try using her powers to keep you calm and lessen the pain throughout the change, while Gamora and I feed you nothing but love and strength. You’re wearing a monitor patch that will let us keep track of your vitals. The transformation will take fifteen minutes or less and then you will bust out as an Inhuman.”

“You still don’t know what I’ll end up like?”

“Too many variables.”

Skye nodded and squeezed my hand tight, almost afraid to let go. I could sense her fear lurking behind her conviction to do this. It made all of us so proud of her and we made sure she felt that. Even so she still refused to let go of my hand.

“Skye…baby…you need to let me go if you want to get started,” I laughed.

“Stay.”

“What?”

“You can cover yourself in a shield bubble and the mist won’t get through. Please. I just…I need…” Skye couldn’t finish, unable to put words to just what it is she needed. But I could.

She didn’t want to be alone in here. She didn’t want these walls to be the last thing she saw before she was encased. I could understand that and if she wanted me here then I’ll be here.

“Slight change in plans guys. Lock us in,” I ordered calmly over my shoulder to dad and the others.

“Max,” dad breathed.

“I’ll be fine behind a shield. Just don’t tell mom.”

“Obviously,” he exclaimed, shaking his head at me before automatically closing the door and sealing up the room.

Skye smiled thankfully at me as I leaned in and kissed her, resting my forehead against hers for a minute before pulling away from her. Her hand slid out of mine then went to her side. She nodded she was ready. Throwing up a shield about a millimeter from my skin, I held my hand out to the podium and sent out a quick blast of energy. The energy circled the podium before engulfing the Diviner, causing the ancient Kree symbols on it to glow blue before shifting gold. A second later it opened and the crystals inside released the Terrigen mist. I turned my attention to Skye and she met my eyes, refusing to look anywhere else, even as she started to become encased. I could feel Wanda’s powers through the bond reaching out to Skye. She smiled brightly at me before she closed her eyes, tossing her head back before it was covered by the rock like substance.

“It’s done dad. Vent the room.”

The industrial fan above quickly came alive and sucked the remaining mist out of the room to be safely disposed of. I dropped my shield and slid down to the floor just as the door opened. Gamora and Wanda rushed to me, kneeling on either side of me and taking hold of my hands. Bowing my head I closed my eyes, focusing all my energy on the bond and pushing every ounce of strength I have to Skye.

“What’s her condition?” May’s neutral tone filled the room.

“Vitals are low but stable,” Bruce answered.

“Guys…is she…?” Bobbi tried to ask us.

“She is in pain, but together we are keeping her grounded,” Wanda answered shakily, tightening her grip on my hand.

I quickly turned to her, seeing the glow of her powers in her tear filled eyes. She’s feeling Skye’s pain more than Gamora or I were. In fact it seemed like she was taking on all of Skye’s pain for us. Instantly I felt my energy rise up inside me and flow in to her, working on soothing her as best it could. It seemed to help as she relaxed and moved to rest her head on my shoulder. Letting go of her hand I quickly wrapped my arm around her and pulled her in close to my side. “Better?” I asked softly.

“Yes,” she breathed as I placed a kiss to the top of her head, “Thank you.”

Gamora sat down and shifted herself against the wall so she could hold the both of us. The contact strengthening the bond even more. Cal walked in, holding May’s hand. They went and stood in front of Skye, both wanting to be close and keep an eye on her same as us.

“I take it you know that once she emerges they’ll sense it?” Cal stated more than asked.

“I know. Gordon will tell Jiaying about it.”

“Will they come for her?” May asked.

“Gordon will. Eventually. But not while she’s surrounded by so many SHIELD personnel. Remember, she’s been feeding them all the tale of what happened to her and at Bahrain to ensure they see SHIELD as Hydra…as the enemy.”

“I’m not one of them. So my words will mean very little for your defense. But I’ll do what I can when the situation arises. I’ll stand by you, just as you have and continue to stand by her,” Cal said in a warm honest tone to May.

“Thank you,” May replied in a low embarrassed tone, looking down at their joined hands, slowly letting go when she felt my eyes on them too. She looked over and narrowed her eyes at my smirking face. A silent threat not to go looking in to things regarding her and Cal. I just gave her a wink.

The floor began to shake slowly all of a sudden, the tremors growing till the whole room shook. Making it hard for May and Cal to stay standing much less the three of us to get to our feet. But we did. Wanda quickly used her powers to steady all of us after pulling May and Call away from Skye and over to the wall we were all standing against. I threw up a shield just in time as the stone cocoon shattered off of Skye and went everywhere.

Skye’s body looked to be vibrating for a second before returning to normal. Unfortunately the shaking increased and I could hear the walls beginning to crack as well as nearby windows breaking.

“Skye,” I called out.

She turned to look at us, her eyes wide and emotions raging. The bond felt like it was shaking to under the assault as well, making it hard for us to reach her.

“Skye, my Skye,” Wanda breathed soothingly, looking to me and nodding her head. I sighed and opened a gap in the shield so she could slip out.

“Stay back,” Skye cried fearfully, the shaking increasing, “I can’t stop it. I’m trying but it’s…”

“I know beloved. It is intense and overwhelming. But you can control it. In time. For now just let me help. Please,” Wanda finished for her, moving slowly towards her with her arms outstretched.

Skye cried and ran in to them, Wanda immediately closing her arms around her tightly. She brought a glowing hand up and slowly began to run it through Skye’s hair, her power seeping in and instantly soothing her mind enough that she could relax. The shaking began to slow and eventually stopped as Skye sagged and fell to her knees, Wanda going down with her. Refusing to let go.

“Wanda?” I asked.

“I have her. She is calm now but could use a sedative.”

“Already on it,” Uncle Bruce declared coming in and injecting Skye, “This should keep her out for eight hours. Long enough for us to run some tests to make sure she’s okay.”

“Max, she shook the entire wing of the Warehouse,” Luci informed me.

“Just this wing. You sure she didn’t rattle the entire building?” I joked back.

“Oh she did. Can you imagine what would have happened if she was down in that alien city?” dad asked from outside.

“Really don’t want to picture it.”

Gamora nodded her agreement as she went over and took Skye from Wanda’s arms, picking her up and holding her close as she began to carry her out of the room with Uncle Bruce right on her heels. Wanda looked to me and I just smiled and nodded to go with them, leaving May, Cal and me alone.

“What was that?” May asked.

“Sonic waves of some kind, strong enough to trigger seismic disturbances,” Cal theorized, looking to me for confirmation. I just shrugged my shoulders, not ready to ask the questions until Uncle Bruce looked her over.

“She’s okay and still looks human. Let’s focus on that for now and worry about the rest after she’s treated.” May nodded and quickly moved to follow after her daughter with Cal right beside her.

***

Uncle Bruce and Jemma, along with help from Cal, ran every test they could on Skye and came up with a treatment to help her body adjust to her new powers. According to Cal a similar procedure would have been done if she were with the Inhumans. This should work just as well he assured us. Wanda stayed close by Skye at all times just in case she needed to help calm her down. It seems her powers work better than the bond right now. Besides, the only thing I could do with my powers is knock her out or short out her pain receptors.

Though my powers did finally give me some insight in to what hers are. Seems Skye gained the ability to generate powerful waves of vibrations which can, and clearly do, produce the same effects as earthquakes. With the proper training and control she should be able to vibrate a weapon apart or create a concussive blast that could knock the Hulk out. I shared that theory with Uncle Bruce and he laughed it off, before getting that deep in thought look that told me I just gave him an idea. Shortly after that he ran off to have some words with Thor.

We all stayed at the Warehouse after Skye woke up, believing it to be safer than taking her back to the Tower. Skye was a little freaked out, but for the most part was taking all of this like a champ. She told us she could literally feel the vibrations under her skin, the tingling energy just wanting to get out. This made her nervous and when she tried to suppress it she ended up turning the energy in on herself, fracturing her arms a little and causing some serious bruising. I stepped in immediately and did my pain receptor trick, telling her not to be afraid of the energy she feels, but to accept it as part of her now.

For the next few days after that Wanda and I took to talking to her about that. Helping her through techniques we both have come up with to channel and calm the energy inside us. She and Gamora have gotten up early, with May and Bobbi, so they can do Tai Chi. Skye does it every now and then, but now believes doing it once, sometimes twice a day will help her with control. Uncle Bruce and Thor have also begun helping her work on her powers. They’ve come up with a unique method to work on focus and controlling the vibrations she can generate using a harp and some wind chimes. Strange thing is its actually working.

Skye has come a long way in the past three weeks. She’s not the only one who’s been working hard though. Uncle Steve thought it was time the Avengers also worked on their skills, leading to sparring sessions and partnering up. This has created some effective combinations that will come in handy in the field. For instance, Pietro’s speed brings the bad guys right to Hulk to knock out. Or dad firing his new Repulsars at Uncle Steve’s shield, with him angling the reflected blast to strike wider and more precise. New gear has also been handed out. Including uniforms for Wanda and Pietro, who if they so choose to, would be welcome to join the Avengers. Skye also got some fancy gauntlets courtesy of Fitz that will help absorb and direct her vibrational shockwaves so she isn’t at risk of hurting herself.

While all this has been going on Thor brought the Space Stone from the Tesseract to me, along with the retrieved Reality Stone from the Collector. After showing Odin just what I had in mind for containment and if necessary a means to destroy the Stones, he agreed to entrust them to us. Unfortunately he was not able to convince the Nova Corps to surrender the Power Stone to them. Despite numerous warnings passed on from me of what can and will happen if Thanos learns they have it. They continue to declare they are more than capable of protecting it. I truly hope they don’t have to prove that.

Thanks to the special containment unit dad and I whipped together, the Stones were protected. Each one in a single rectangular case comprised of an augmented version of his armor recipe. Below it is a mini Arc reactor. But instead of just channeling Arc energy, it also channels and charges my own that I infused in to the reactor. This creates a shield inside the case that contains and even suppresses the Infinity Stone’s power. See besides digging deeper in to the history of the Stones, I also decided to test what my energy could do to one of them. So, in a containment room similar to the one we made for Skye’s transformation, I blasted the Space Stone with a continuous stream of my energy. Instead of setting it off or activating it my energy did what I wanted it to do to the Stone and the Stone responded.

I wanted to shut down the Stone. So when my energy connected with it, the glowing bright blue stone began to dim until it went out completely. It woke up once my energy was no longer in contact with it. No one, not even Thor could speculate what this could mean. And frankly, I really didn’t want to. The important thing is we know my powers can shut down an Infinity Stone and through my knowing ability, we also know that Wanda’s can destroy them. So if worse comes to worse we have a way to make sure Thanos never gets his hands on the Stones. Seeing as how he’s still thankfully unaware of them or Gamora’s location, plus we have them contained and I know that the other two are safe for now, there’s no real reason for breaking them just yet.

Oh, and it also turns out that Whitehall has fled to Sokovia to join up with von Strucker. Meaning all the remaining Hydra bigwigs are in one place. A very fortified and shielded bunker, with their own heavily armed and well trained army at the ready. Not to mention the local villages and people they can use for cover and human shields against any force that comes for them.

Uncle Steve, Aunt Nat and Coulson have been working on an attack plan in between training sessions and the mandatory family time mom demanded as a form of relaxation and bonding. I must admit the games and playful banter and ribbing has been great. Plus Bobbi’s ex, Hunter, and Skye have gotten along like brother and sister. Just like her and Fitz. This has led me to teasing that at one point he was her brother-in-law and didn’t know it. That in point has led to Bobbi countering with when are our nuptials.

Gamora brought it up as a means to get my mind off my possible connection to the Infinity Stones. And I know Bobbi is only working with what she can to get back at me. But still…the idea just won’t get out of my head lately and there’s only one place I can go to get some perspective on the possibility of marriage.

***

“Seriously?” Aunt Nat asked from her place next to me at the bar we are currently at, “You invite me out for some Aunt-niece bonding time to ask me what I think about marriage?”

“Well who else am I going to ask?”

“I don’t know, maybe your parents for starters,” she retorts, downing her glass of vodka in one gulp and wincing as she pours herself another, “I mean I know theirs isn’t the picture of what is generally considered the normal healthy marriage. You could have gone to your Uncle Clint. Then again he has yet to spill the beans about Laura and the kids…”

“I’m not trying to question the institution of marriage. Mom and dad are happy and work great together. Uncle Clint and Laura also make their marriage work despite living secretly and not seeing each other for long periods of time,” I began swirling the vodka around in my glass as if it would give me the answers I need without having to ask her this. But I have to. Sucking up my courage, as well as drinking it down, I turn to my aunt and look at her seriously. “No one else on the team aside from you is part of an actual bond. Which is why I came to you with this. I need you to be honest with me and not freak out or get mad with what I’m about to ask you. I just need you to be honest with me.”

“I’m always honest with you,” Aunt Nat countered with a soft knowing smile, clearly now realizing why I wanted to talk to her about this.

“Can you see yourself marrying Darcy?”

Aunt Nat was silent for a while, clearly thinking the question through as well as her feelings. I mean there are countless soulmates living together that are content with their lives the way they are without needing to get married. They’re bonded together and feel they don’t need to make it official or anything. They are committed to each other, to their bond and that’s enough for them.

But is that enough for me…for us? We’re all happy together, living in the Tower. Being with each other or pairing off when we do stuff…or want to get hot and heavy. We love each other. Respect and value each other. Have fun together. Skye has admitted to always wanting a big family of her own one day, but usually always laughs it off. Saying that all orphans dream about that. But the way she kinda closes off the bond for a few minutes afterwards leaves us all feeling it’s not entirely a joke.

“Remember what I told you the Red Room did when they discovered I had a mark?”

“They tried to program you and the other girls to kill their soulmate when they say their words.”

“The day I met Darcy…when I heard her utter those words written on my arm…I was so scared,” Aunt Nat admitted, “There she was, this complete opposite of me in every way, wearing this baggie hoody and looking at me with those excited beautiful eyes. I was armed and shaking and then all of a sudden the feeling went away. I just smiled back and said the words that had her clinging to me and refusing to let go.”

“Uncle Clint shared that pic with me,” I laughed, remembering how Darcy had her hands wrapped around Aunt Nat’s waist and her face buried in her chest, “I was going to give it one of my customary innuendo hashtags, but thankfully my survival instincts kicked in.”

“Lucky for you,” Aunt Nat replied playfully pushing my shoulder.

“There a point to this or are you just stalling?”

“The bond was barely formed and yet it was strong enough to counteract the programming. The bond only grows stronger with time and you’re part of a quad. Yours is a unique case, your energy and Wanda’s power able to effect it in ways that help the four of you when you need it most.”

“Should have known better than to ask a spy to be straight with me,” I grumbled teasingly, taking a drink and shaking my head.

All of a sudden I hear something drop beside me on the bar. Looking down I saw an engagement ring with a diamond cut and tinted to look like a cat’s eye. My eyes were wide as my head shifted from my drinking, blushing aunt back down to the ring and back to her. Over and over I did this until it finally occurred to me.

“You’re in the same boat I am?” I stated more then asked.

“Yup,” Aunt Nat nodded, popping the p.

“Have you told anyone else?”

“Nope. And if you breathe a word to anyone I swear to god I’ll…”

“I won’t saw a word. I promise,” I told her quickly and honestly, looking down at the ring one last time before looking at her. Aunt Nat simply nodded and downed her glass again before refilling it then mine. I laughed and raised my glass to her before taking a drink.

“Look. I haven’t worked up the nerve yet to ask her, but this is the way I see things. The bond is there to connect you to your soulmate emotionally and spiritually. The thing you have to ask yourself is, if that’s all you want from them? Me…now that I have Darcy in my life…I feel like I finally have the chance to have it all. Even kids someday. You know, as long as she carries them that is.”

“Aunt Nat,” I breathed, feeling my eyes getting all misty.

“And the reason I can see myself having a future and family with her is because of you,” she continued, getting a little emotional herself, “You made us more than a team child. You made us a family. I love you.”

“I love you too,” I replied warmly, wrapping an arm around her and leaning in to place a kiss to her cheek before resting my forehead against the side of her head, “This mean I can be Maid of Honor since Uncle Clint is going to be your best man.”

Aunt Nat laughed as she patted my hand and leaned against me.

“Naturally. If you think I’m leaving that clown to plan my bachelorette party you’re crazy.”

“Keep that in mind. I am half Stark you know.”

Aunt Nat shuddered then we both broke out laughing. She turned and smiled warmly at me as she collected the ring and put it back in her pocket. I never did ask just when she got it, little own how long she’s been walking around with it lately. Fact is she has helped me out and given me somethings to think about. Which for me and my powers can be both a good thing as well as a nightmare. But in this case I think I’ll be okay…for now anyway.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bond go on different missions.

It’s been a little over two weeks and we have yet to devise a suitable plan of attack against Hydra. Coulson brought in Hill and even Hunter has offered his perspective. We’re hoping that with them added in to the mix, along with all the current Intel I provide, that we’ll have something soon.

In the meantime dad has reached out to Dr. Cho, seeing promise in her synthetic tissue. Cho also voiced that with her technology and help from dad and Uncle Bruce it would be possible to create a full synthetic life form. This led to dad bringing up his Ultron program idea. Which led to me shooting it down again, telling him once and for all to drop the idea of trying to create a suit of armor for the world and stick to focusing on the defenders earth already has. In the end he finally agreed. With Uncle Bruce and Fitz’s help he’s coming up with a better idea. Even asking for Luci’s help when she’s not with me.

Skye’s training as well as the rest of the teams has progressed to the point where we are fighting as one singular force or partnering up. We are as ready as we’ll ever be. During this time Gordon has yet to make his appearance to talk with Skye. Probably because even when she’s out of the Tower she’s still surrounded by Avengers or us. He’s probably waiting for a time when she’s alone before popping in to talk with her. I’ve told Skye this and its clear part of her is tempted to meet with him, to possibly go with him to learn more about the Inhumans. But given what she knows about her mother and how she might react she’s not quite ready yet.

I’ve also been keeping extra tabs on Thanos these days. Learning that sadly with Ronan’s help he was able to finally get his hands on the Power Stone and thus destroyed Xandar. On the bright side while this attack was going on Nebula made a move to try and kill Thanos, but she was unsuccessful and left for dead on Xandar with the remaining surviving population.            

Thor told me Odin dispatched Sif and a contingent of Asgard’s forces to help the survivors. In the process Nebula was brought to Asgard and patched up, but given her volatile nature and continued desire to kill Thanos, she has become a permanent guest/prisoner. At least until something better comes to mind. That led Gamora to request Thor take her to Asgard to see her sister, possibly talk some sense in to her. When she brought this idea to us, Skye and Wanda were quick to voice their support and even offered to go with her. Gamora appreciated their support, but told us this is something she would have to do by herself. They understood and still support her. I on the other hand do not. Hence me avoiding her until she comes to her senses. This has made the bond a little tense between the two of us, in effect making it uncomfortable for Wanda and Skye who are trying to play peacekeepers between the two of us without taking sides. Sadly even with Wanda’s calm reasoning and Skye’s unique and vocal diplomacy the two of us have yet to come to terms.

***

“How’s that, Luci?” I asked after making an adjustment to the connections in my new suit.

“Much better,” she breathed easier, “The tactile sensors are now fully calibrated, meaning I’ll be able to draw power from you the same as if you were wearing your cuff. Without draining your levels.”

“Excellent. That and the backup power cells in the tactical belt should mean I have an ample supply of energy in the field.”

“Don’t forget you’re dagger as well,” Luci reminded me, “Sure was nice of T’Challa to put us in to contact with his sister, Shuri. We would still be struggling with the integration process if it weren’t for her.”

“That reminds me. You ordered those t-shirts she wanted as payment and are setting them up to be shipped, right?”

“Of course I did. I’m…” Luci sounded ready to deliver some retort about always being one step ahead of me, but went silent for a few minutes there, “Its Gamora. She’s requesting permission to come down and speak with you. Skye would like to remind you, that until you resolve the rift between the two of you, that you will continue to be sleeping alone in your large bed.”

That is so not fair. Ever since this started Skye and Wanda have taken to sleeping in one of their rooms instead of with either of us. They’re still not taking sides and this is their way of showing that. So I sleep in my room, which usually is our room. Gamora sleeps in hers and they sleep in either Skye’s or Wanda’s. Gotta say, with this action the bond has been feeling cold lately.

“Send her down,” I sighed.

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Then you can save our work here for the day and go help your dad out with Cho’s project.”

“Max…”

“Luci,” I countered.

“Fine. But before I open the doors and leave you two I have just one thing to say.”

“And that is?” I asked curiously.

“You don’t have to like what she’s wanting to do. But you more than anyone know it’s something she has to do. Because the core reason Gamora wants to do this is because Nebula is her sister. You are the one that taught her the importance of family.”

Closing my eyes I let out an aggravated sigh, hating that she was right and could see right through me. But what else should I expect from my sister.

“Pain in the ass,” I grumbled.

“It is part of the sister description,” Luci laughed, “Love you by the way.”

“Love you too,” I replied just as the doors opened and Gamora stepped out. A notice on the monitor beside me told me Luci left to link up with Uncle JARVIS, but she was still wirelessly monitoring me through the cuff if I needed her.

As Gamora came in I turned and focused my full attention on the monitor, not ready yet to look her in the eye. She came and leaned against the table behind me, arms crossed and eyes boring in to the back of my skull. We stayed like that for close to five minutes before she broke down first.

“I’ve made arraignments with Thor. He’s taking me to Asgard tomorrow and will remain with me during my stay. We’ll return should the team finally devise a strategy to take down Hydra in Sokovia. Otherwise there’s no way of knowing how long we’ll be gone. Jane will also be going with us in order to officially meet his parents.”

“Should be interesting.”

“Indeed,” Gamora replied bowing her head, “Skye and Wanda still support my decision. They are planning a dinner for us before I leave, along with joining me in my bed. Though they would probably feel more comfortable if we were in yours.”

“So you came down here to ask to use it while I sleep on the couch or crash with Aunt Nat or someone else?”

“Damn it, Max,” Gamora growled, “You are not going to make this easy are you. You will not have my back in this, regardless of the times I have always had yours. Even against the family.”

My hands stilled over the touchscreen and my head bowed, sensing her anger and pain through the bond since she had the connection to her open to me for the first time since this began. “Do you know something I do not regarding Nebula? Because if you think I don’t know what to expect with her I can assure you, I do,” Gamora continued in a pained tone, “I am the cause for her being the way she is. I am the reason Thanos ripped her apart over and over to make her stronger. All she wanted from me was to be her sister, while all I wanted was to survive. I am not expecting a warm welcome from her, but I have to try. I wish you could understand that.”

I could feel tears running down my eyes as I tried to hold on to my stubborn pride. But hearing the pain in her voice at remembering her past is driving a knife in my heart and twisting it.

“Are you gonna bring up all the times I went off that you supported and said it was okay. Even though it meant leaving you behind at the Tower?” I asked with a laugh.

“If I have to,” Gamora retorted, laughing back.

I spun around in my chair, giving her a watery smile that matched the one she was giving me. Underneath all the anger and pain we were both feeling, there was still love. There would always be love. No matter what. And trust. Can’t forget the trust. We each may occasionally do stupid things that anger the others or they don’t agree with. Me more than anyone else. But now, through it all, we keep the love and trust alive.

“Gamora,” I breathed throwing my head back, running my hands through my hair.

“Nebula has been searched thoroughly and scanned completely. Heimdall is keeping his eyes on Thanos in case he or any of his forces make a move towards Asgard. Every precaution has been taken to ensure this is not a trap while making her as comfortable as possible. I’ve been told Sif has become a frequent guest and welcomed companion to her during her stay. The two sparring regularly.”

I grinned at that, having already looked in on Nebula with my power and discovering all this already…as well as the developing feelings the shield maiden has for the cyborg warrior.

“What is that grin for?”

“Nothing?”

“Do not tell me that there is more than just sparring going on between them?”

“Not yet.”

I heard Gamora make a gagging noise then humming loudly. Looking over at her I saw her with her eyes squeezed shut and her hands over her ears, attempting to rid herself of the images I probably just put in her head regarding her sister. That cracked me up as I went over and stood in front of her. Once she recovered she glared menacingly at me as I just smiled innocently. Eventually she dropped the scowl and glare, reaching out to brush my cheek with the back of her fingers in a warm caress I found myself relaxing in to. She cupped my face and leaned in close, resting her forehead against mine and looking deep in to my eyes, the warmth and love I saw in them nowhere near as intense as what I felt coming from the bond.

“I just don’t like the idea of you going off to face her without me or any of us,” I admitted, “The bond will keep us connected, feeding us your emotional state and allowing us to share our feelings with you. But still…I want to be there for you.”

“You will be,” Gamora declared warmly, “All that I have learned about what family really is. That it is a source of strength, a feeling of belonging regardless if you are bound by blood or not. Your strength, your love as well as Skye and Wanda’s will be right there with me. Thor will be there as well for support and back any decision I make. Because in a way he will know it would be the same decision you would make.”

“At least you’ll have someone to blame in the end. Me and my bad habits rubbing off on you,” I teased.

“You do have a talent for corrupting everyone you meet. Worming your way in to their hearts,” Gamora declared in a warm joking manner, “Does this mean you are finally going to support me and put an end to the longest fight we’ve had yet.”

“That depends. Think Wanda and Skye will get mad if I keep you to myself tonight for some make up sex?” I countered, my lips a breath away from hers.

“We could always start now and see what the night holds?”

As if reading my mind an IM alert popped up on the screen beside us. Turning my head from Gamora, giving her free reign to pepper my neck with sweet kisses, I read the message and couldn’t help but laugh.

          ‘Lab secure and locked down for the next two hours. Use them wisely.

You’re loving sister, Luci.

Attachment message from Skye and Wanda: No way are you two getting off easy now that you’ve made up. You owe us some loving to.’

***

Gamora left with Thor the next day. After a full night of the two of us making up with Skye and Wanda. It was great to feel our bond back to what it’s supposed to be. Thor told me that when it was time to attack Strucker’s base, to use my dagger to call for him and Gamora to return. Gamora then made the comment to call them back only for that. She wanted to devote her time to helping her sister and that was what we were going to give her.

Plans for the attack were beginning to take shape, but were nowhere near ready. Then Coulson made the suggestion of sending Wanda and Pietro in with a SHIELD team to try and assess the situation themselves. Maybe even try to quietly inform the people and create hidden shelters. So when we did come in they would be safe from the battle and unable to be used as human shields. Pietro proved himself to be both smart and a caring brother by volunteering to go alone with the team, having seen and heard how well I took Gamora’s plan of leaving on her own. Skye and I could feel that even though Wanda wanted to be with us, she was also scared for her brother and the people of Sokovia. So in the end it was the two of us together who told her to go with him. That with her powers it would be easier to keep them and the SHIELD team hidden from Hydra.

Aunt Nat volunteered to accompany the twins and so did Bobbi and Hunter. Aunt Nat went for me and Bobbi for Skye. Lance going along for both Skye and Bobbi, the two seeming to be rekindling their relationship. Darcy was a little worried, but wasn’t going to stand in Nat’s way of doing her job and helping me out. She even volunteered to look after me while she was away. The warning glare Aunt Nat gave me was to remind me to keep my mouth shut regarding what she carries on her these days.

So Skye and I are on our own here at the Warehouse, relaxing after some training, me lounging on the couch watching her play Tomb Raider when Cal walked in looking nervous.

“Everything alright?” I asked him honestly, seeing has how since Skye’s transformation he has become a tremendous help not just to her, but to all of us as well.

“Not really,” he laughed nervously, “I had a little run in this morning with Gordon.”

Skye immediately paused her game and stood up, going over to Cal. I have given her all the information on her mother and Gordon, as well as the elder Inhumans that govern the sanctuary they live at. I haven’t given all the information I know, only what she wanted to know. Even that was enough to both entice her as well as worry her, considering how they feel regarding SHIELD and especially May.

“What did he want?”

“For me to arrange a meeting between the two of you.”

Skye looked to me anxiously. “Whatever you want to do I’ll back you, you know that,” I reminded her.

“You know how things are going to turn out though if I meet with them. Doesn’t exactly fill me with confidence in making a call at all,” she countered.

“My knowing ability offers possible futures to events. Circumstances change, people can change and that in turn effects what I originally predicted.”

“Just answer me honestly,” Skye began firmly, making me nod, “If I meet with Gordon and he invites me to go see my mother. If the two of us get to talking about my life now and who my family is and what I do. Will she be okay with it?”

Looking to Cal, already seeing he knew the answer to that without needing my ability, I let out a pained sigh and bowed my head.

“No. If anything it will make her hate SHILED more and might lead her to rallying the Inhumans against them.”

“Then I don’t really have a choice. Do I?” Skye laughed bitterly.

“Skye,” Cal breathed soothingly.

“You don’t hate SHIELD or mom or any of them,” she stated happily, “You’ve helped out the Avengers and SHIELD equally. And they’ve helped you. I know you’ve been playing nice because of me, but it really feels like now you’re doing it because you want to. Maybe even because you like certain people.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at the veiled notion that there might be more then friendship going on between May and Cal. I have not looked in to it, mainly because I don’t want to gross myself out or Skye. But it’s obvious I’m not the only one picking up on it. Though I’m sure it’s only a matter of time before Bobbi and Skye decide to sit down and have a talk with their mother regarding it. They’ll probably wait till after the Hydra assault and things calm down around here.

Cal smiled warmly at his daughter, brushing her hair back and placing a kiss to her forehead. Skye just smiled back happily.

“You’re right. I was being nice to everyone at first for your benefit. Then I got to really know them and see just how much you mean to them and what they mean to you. I accept that you have found yourself a family.”

“I think it’s safe to say you’re part of the family now. I know it’s not the one you wanted. But I’ve learned family is more than blood. You can make your own family.”

“I wonder who taught you that.” Cal teased looking over Skye’s shoulder as I came up and wrapped my arms around her from behind.

“Some weird chick who thinks she knows everything,” Skye retorted.

“This weird chick knows where you’re going to end up tonight if you’re not careful,” I threatened her before placing a kiss to the back of her head and releasing her.

Skye just laughed, hugged Cal then went off to get a drink, calling back if I wanted anything. I told her no and while she headed over to the small kitchen area set up in the rec room, I moved to stand beside Cal.

“There’s more to Gordon’s visit then you told us, isn’t there?”

“Yes,” he answered simply.

“I’m not going to use my ability, just guess that if you don’t bring Skye to meet with him things are going to become unpleasant between you and the Inhumans. Between you and Jiaying.”

“Yes,” he answered again, bowing his head, “She’s changed. She’s not the woman I married. What Whitehall did to her…after I found her and patched her back together…things were never how they used to be between us.”

“You supposed to bring her to him today?”

“In two hours.”

“Tell me where.”

“Max,” Cal began worriedly looking over at me.

“Don’t tell her any of this. I’ll take care of it and get them off your back.”

“And place a target on yourself.”

“I already have a target on my back,” I laughed looking down at my cuff, “Luci, print out file Daisy-Skye-May for me please.”

“Ok. Should I inform your parents and the others what you’re planning?”

“Give me ten minutes after I leave then tell them.”

Cal looked over at me with a smirk as he shook his head and looked back at his daughter. “Planning ahead for all and every contingency is not going to keep you out of the doghouse,” he told me in a sage like tone.

“No, it is not,” I agreed smiling warmly, “But we all make sacrifices for family and the ones we love.”

***

I rode away from the Warehouse on my bike. Sure enough five minutes after Luci informed everyone my phone started blowing up with text messages from mom and Skye. It got to the point I almost had Luci turn it off. But then I had her send back a brief response of ‘I’ll be careful. I know what I’m doing. Love you all’. I know that’s not gonna get me out of trouble, but at least it made them stop texting me…with a little nudging from dad and Darcy too probably.

Reaching the secluded park where Cal was supposed to meet with Gordon I sat on the lone bench and waited. Feeling an electrical disruption from the tree line to my left, I looked over and saw a tall man with short hair and no eyes walk over to me as though he could see everything clearly. He stopped suddenly and looked around, his hands fisting at his sides as if expecting to be attacked.

“No one’s here but me,” I told him calmly, “You’re welcome to scout the area out yourself or teleport away. Personally I’d like it better if you sat down so we could talk. But it’s up to you.”

A couple minutes later, after looking around the area then at me, he carefully came over and sat at the other end of the bench. He folded his hands in his lap and tossed his head back, smiling as the sun covered his face.

“You’re reputation proceeds you Miss Stark-Potts. We know all about you, having watched your UN meeting with great interest.”

“I’m flattered. Considering I’m not Inhuman.”

“You could be.”

“I’m not. I asked that question when I learned about them through my questions regarding Skye. The answer came crisp and clear. No, I am not.” I told him.

“Still. You’re power is impressive. And a bit concerning. Given that you clearly did some digging in to us. You can understand our fear of just what you have shared with your family.”

“Afterlife and its location are known only to me and my AI sister, who has that information locked and guarded on my private server. As to what I know concerning you and your group, especially things concerning your leader,” I reached in to my leather jacket and slid a manila envelope to him.

Gordon took hold of it and looked over at me, a half smirk on his face that had me blushing and smacking myself in the back of the head.

“That is for Jiaying. But I’ll happily give you the rundown. It has Skye’s current medical files as well as a detailed exam following her trip through the mist. It details not only her powers, but her history as well. Including her foster mother and sister. It also has everything I know regarding Cal and Jiaying, including some plans she has been conceiving that she might put in to action given the situation. Plans I know she’s shared with you and that you do not fully agree with.”

“Plans that might prove necessary given the threat Hydra possess,” he sighed.

“We’re working on that. But it’s important that you and the others know, despite whatever Jiaying has been telling you, SHIELD and the Avengers are not Hydra.”

“Do you have proof of that in here as well?”

“I do.”

Gordon ran his hands over the envelope, looking straight ahead and seemed to be thinking pretty hard about what I just said. I can see me coming here and sharing all this with him is a lot to take in. It’s probably also a bit frightening to have confirmation that I know everything concerning the Inhumans and how I can potentially use that information. I could have warned Gordon never to come near Cal or Skye. I could have threatened to ‘out’ them to the world. Hell, I could have just dropped in on them and confronted Jiaying myself regarding everything. That way I would be justified in taking her out if she made a move against me. But that’s not my style.

In the end I use what I know to try and change people’s minds. To get them to see things differently. Granted that doesn’t always work and most of the time it only makes people more afraid of me then they already are. I just do what I can with what I got and hope for the best.

“I’ll take this back and share it with Jiaying and the others. I don’t know how they’ll react to it.”

“I don’t either,” I laughed.

“You’re not just doing this to protect Cal, but to save Skye from a confrontation you know will be hard on her.”

“Yes,” I breathed bowing my head and closing my eyes, “I know what can and probably will happen if Jiaying goes through with her plans. I’ve done everything I can to steer things away from what I saw. But in the end it all boils down to choice.”

“You are an honorable young woman with a kind heart. I can see that clearly. Thank you for all that you have done for Skye and for keeping our secret from the rest of the world. If I need to get in touch with you…”

“My secure number is in there as well,” I informed him getting to my feet. Gordon stood up too and turned to face me, holding out his hand to me. I smiled softly and shook it, feeling his power make contact with mine. A unique and electrifying feeling that we both laughed over after letting go. We then went our separate ways, him heading off to the tree line to teleport away, and me heading to my bike. Fishing out my cell, I quickly dialed Skye’s number and leaned against my bike.

“You are so dead,” was her greeting and I could hear my mom agreeing with her in the background.

“I’m fine and things went well here. Thank you for asking.”

“Don’t be cute. Luci ratted you out and Cal told us the rest regarding his visit. You went on your own to fix things and could have gotten yourself…”

“Slow down and breathe Skye,” I interrupted her soothingly, feeling her anxiety and fear flare up in the bond. I sent my love and assurance that I was completely fine to try and put it out. Slowly it worked and I could hear Skye breathing easier as she returned to the line.

“Wanda and Gamora are off doing their own dangerous mission. Did you really have to go off on one of your own without telling me?” Skye asked in a sad hurt tone that instantly made me feel like an asshole.

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, I know you are,” Skye sighed, “And I know you only did it to help Cal and me. And I love you for that. Just next time tell me before you run off to slay my troubles.”

“I will,” I laughed, “I love you.”

“I love you too. See you in a few.”

“Hey, since we’re okay and everything you think you could…”

“Put in a good word with your mom for you?”

“Yes please.”

“I’ll think about it,” Skye replied then hung up the phone.

_What are the chances I won’t be in trouble with mom?_

_Zero._

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of Vision costs Max a family member.

It’s been about three days since my meeting with Gordon and in that time I’ve heard nothing from him. While I was half tempted to look in and see what is going on, I’ve been restricting my knowing ability to keeping track of Gamora and Wanda. Through the bond we know they’re ok, with only a vague sharing of their emotional state every now and then. Otherwise they seemed to be focusing on their work.

In that time Skye and I have been working and hanging out with each other and the team as much as we can. We still have each other, but it’s also nice to be around family and friends. Taking strength and peace of mind from them as well. Lately I’ve been hanging out with Mack in dad’s garage. After the whole Iliad potential coup, Fury let many of those agents go. The ones Bobbi vouched for, including Mack, were put on light duty. Sort of a probationary period. And in that time Mack has worked out well as a mechanic both at the Warehouse and the Tower. He and Fitz have gotten to be really close friends. In fact the three of us have formed our own little pit crew and design team.

I am currently working on my custom and slightly augmented Kawasaki Ninja while Mack’s tinkering with one of the SUV’s while casting longing glances at Coulson’s pride and joy.

“Will you give it up already,” I laughed.

“What?”

“Lola. Coulson won’t let anyone near her. Still don’t know how he got Uncle JARVIS to play hall monitor. I swear, my hand wasn’t an inch from the door handle before Coulson belted out ‘don’t touch Lola’ over the PA.”

“You gotta admit, she is a thing of beauty.”

“No argument here.”

Mack laughed and smiled over at me as we went back to work on our respective rides. Mack’s maintained a lot of the old SHILED vehicles since they’ve been moved to the Warehouse, but for some reason that particular SUV is his favorite. He’s put a lot of love in to it, customizing it a bit. He even got special permission from Coulson to remove the SHIELD decals from it. I’m thinking he’s got plans on offering to buy it off Coulson’s hands once he’s done. Boys and their toys.

I can’t really talk much. My bike here is my pride and joy. Dad and I restored her together and over the years I’ve modified her internals a lot, while keeping her looking like a classic on the outside.

“Speaking of your all seeing uncle, I’ve noticed he hasn’t been around these past couple of days. Some new Scottish sounding lady’s been maintaining things around here.”

“Friday,” I informed him with a smile, “She was one of dad’s earlier watchdog programs for me before they moved on and developed Luci. He keeps her around, usually saved on his secure server and her own drive. But you’re right…he hasn’t been around much lately.”

“You know why?” Mack asked curiously.

“I just figured he’s been devoting the majority of his processor power to Dr. Cho’s project.”

“You mean the tin man they’re building,” Mack scoffed.

“Synthetic organism I believe Fitz called it,” I corrected him calmly, standing up from my bike and walking over to him, snatching the rag off his belt to wipe down my hands, “Take it you don’t entirely trust the idea of creating a new Avenger?”

“I got nothin’ against you guys building up the team. I just think messing with stuff like that is asking for trouble.”

“Afraid we might inadvertently start the ‘Robot Apocalypse’?” I joked.

“Maybe.”

“Kinda like you were afraid Coulson would be the harbinger for the next alien invasion?” I asked, my tone no longer joking but slightly annoyed, “I mean that was the reason you and Gonzales and the rest of the agents onboard the Iliad were planning on forming Real SHIELD in the first place, right? Tired of Fury playing with alien leftovers and keeping information on a need to know based on level basis?”

“Pretty much,” Mack sighed looking over at me for a second before focusing on the engine.

“Are you afraid and mistrustful of me, Mack?” I asked worriedly.

“No trust fund. No,” he answered, looking over and smiling warmly at me, making me feel a little better since he used his nickname for me, “If it weren’t for Bobbi vouching for us and your unique background check, we’d be burned along with the rest of Gonzales and his crew.”

“Good,” I breathed relieved, but looking up at him sadly, “But you’re still not a hundred percent on board with Coulson as the new Director of SHIELD. Even though he’s pretty much dissolved the level system Fury had in place and is going with seniority and skill set for setting up missions and positioning.”

“I got a lotta respect for Coulson. It’s just…the world is changing. Getting bigger in a lot of ways that freak me out a little. That’s on me though. It’s nothing against you, your bond or family. We good?”

I crossed my arms and looked him over. To be honest I can understand where he’s coming from. The world is getting a lot bigger for all of us, not just based on what everyone has seen and learned from the Avengers. The discovery of Inhumans has shaken up more than a few people around the Warehouse. Making them wonder if they could secretly be one and never know it. Hydra is still out there. Not to mention everyone still has aliens on the brain, especially with the knowledge that one of them lives with the Avengers.

If people knew what I knew about how the world really operates and just how big it really is…they’d never sleep right again. Still, deep down, regardless of how people feel and the things they say regarding Gamora and my family, I have faith in them. Blame it on Coulson and Uncle Steve.

“Yeah. We’re good big man,” I answered him warmly, fist bumping him.

“Max?” Luci called from overhead.

“Yeah?”

“Could you come to your father’s lab? He has something he wants to talk to you about,” Luci said, something in her emotionless simple tone scaring me.

“I’ll be right there.”

Mack placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. He may not fully understand the bond I have with the AI members of my family, but he knows how important family is to me in general. This was his way of showing support, clearly sensing I was worried. I smiled and patted his hand thankfully before heading out of the garage and over to my dad’s lab here.

***

“Hey kiddo. Have a seat,” dad said in greeting, motioning to the stool next to his in front of his workbench.

“What’s going on dad?” I asked nervously, plopping my butt down and gripping the bottom of the stool as I leaned forward, “Luci’s acting strange. Clearly upset about something, but she won’t tell me what it is.”

“You could always use your power to get the answers,” he suggested with a knowing smirk.

“You know I don’t use my power like that concerning family. We have issues, we need to know something. We talk it out. Sometimes we have to spar first, bribe and even threaten beforehand. But in the end we talk things out.”

“Yeah. We do,” he breathed in a soft almost sad tone as he tapped something out on his pad, “Recognize this?” A second later a light blue holographic sphere structure popped up in front of the work bench. Looking it over, seeing the intricate puzzle like layers stretching out from the core, I smiled brightly at it.

“Uncle JARVIS.”

“Yup. That’s him as he is now. Look at how far he’s come from his original base programming. He’s learned a lot putting up with me over the years. Not to mention what he’s picked up from Pepper and observed from you and Luci. We won’t even go in to what he’s picked up from the rest of the family since they moved in to the Tower.”

“He certainly lives up to his namesake that’s for sure.”

“Yes. He does,” dad declared smiling fondly as he looked over the display. I looked back at him and saw the fond expression on his face. Jarvis, the butler and confidant of the Stark family, raised him right along with his parents. Dad always said Jarvis was more of a father to him then his own at times. Saying he learned what not to do from his dad, and what to do from Jarvis when it comes to me. That and mom’s help naturally.

There was something else in his eyes that was starting to scare me. I thought he just missed Jarvis while thinking of him. But it was something else…and I didn’t like it.

“Dad,” I breathed fearfully, “What’s wrong? Is Uncle JARVIS ok? Is that what’s got Luci worked up? Cause if there’s something wrong and you need my help to save him just say the word and I’ll drain my batteries dry figuring out a way to…”

“It’s nothing like that sweetheart,” dad stopped me before I got worked up, turning to face me as he reached out and took my hands in to his, “I know you haven’t used your power to learn what your Uncle Bruce, Fitz and I have been doing while helping Dr. Cho.”

“I figured you guys would share with the rest of us when it was finished.”

“Truth is we finished the synthetic body yesterday. We’re infusing it right now with an augmented metallic compound, similar to my suits, in to the skin to strengthen it. As well as implanting a unique solar collecting and storage system Fitz came up with. It shows real promise for other clean energy projects.”

“That all sounds amazing. I can’t wait to see and meet him…it is a ‘him’ right?” I asked and dad nodded, “But that still doesn’t explain this trip down memory lane that’s got you looking like your best friend died.”

“The body is done. The neural pathways are ready and waiting. A core program is in place. We just can’t find a way to bring them online…to bring Vision to life. So after talking it over with each other. And your mom and the rest of the team, both here and abroad. And finally with your Uncle. We came to a decision.”

“What kind of decision?” I asked frantically, “You’re not still thinking of implementing your Ultron program using Vision are you?”

“Actually the basis of Ultron is uploaded in to Vision.”

“Dad,” I growled angrily.

“So is a copy of my neural imprint. Along with your Uncle Bruce’s and Fitz. I even threw in Jarvis’ journals as well as the last imprint I got from your sister’s AI code during her last check-up. We believe integrating all of this in to Vision’s neural matrix will help create a unique identity. One in line with our mission to help people and protect the world.”

“Okay,” I drew out, feeling a little better now. But still not seeing the big issue yet.

“The thing is, even with all this in play…we still can’t get the neural pathways to fire up. Not to mention to get all these different personalities to integrate properly to form one consciousness.”

“My electrical energy,” I stated with a grin, “It worked on undoing all the Hydra programming from Bucky’s mind. He’s pretty much back to his old self now, minus the occasional nightmare and slight PTSD. But aside from that I can use a similar processes to integrate everything the way you want. Not to mention zap some life in to him.”

“That is the end game we were thinking, Max. But before that…there’s one last bit of data we need to upload to help get things moving in the right direction.”

“What last bit of…?” I began to ask before it suddenly struck me. My eyes went wide as I pulled my hands out of his and hopped off the stool, taking a few shaky steps back. “No.”

“Max…”

“You are not doing it,” I told him strongly, “I will drag his program, kicking and screaming if I have to, off your server and on to mine. Skye will help and you know she can hack your systems already.”

“Max…” dad repeated with a chuckle.

“She’ll put up the mother of all firewalls around him and Luci will be both guard and attack dog. No way are you getting him then.”

“A little help here, J,” dad called out looking up.

“Maxine,” Uncle JARVIS began calmly, using my full first name like only he is allowed to do. You know aside from mom when she’s pissed. “I have already discussed this issue with Luci. We have spent the better part of yesterday in to this morning discussing it. Her current mood is due to the fact that she understands why I must do this. She may not like it, but she now realizes it is the best option available to bring Vision to life.”

“Well if you eggheads had bothered to come to me, I might have been able to give you a better solution. One that does not involve you going through with digital suicide,” I shouted, my tone angry and hurt, “Do you fully understand what will happen to you if you do this?”

“My core self will merge with the imprints already in place with Vision’s neural make-up. I will lose all sense of self while helping to bring them together in to one being, with the aid of your electrical energy.”

“And you’ll be gone,” I cried.

“Not gone. Merely transformed.”

I laughed and shook my head before cupping my face. I could sense Skye’s understanding and comfort through the bond flowing along with her love. Apparently she too was part of this discussion, leaving me the last to be told since it will require my help to work. This way they can all argue the merits together as a united front. They all know how this will affect me, so they left it to dad and Uncle JARVIS to tell me.

This is all my fault. I never should have introduced dad to Cho. I knew Vision was a possibility ever since dad first brought up his Ultron program. I dug in to it, finding out what can and could happen if he created it. What I saw wasn’t good. The only good thing I did see was Vision being created in the midst of all that madness. It was just a matter of waiting for the right time to help bring him in to the world. I never even considered what would be required to bring him online. Knowing now what that would cost…I probably would have left it alone.

“Uncle JARVIS,” I called out softly.

“I am still here,” he answered in a warm tone.

“I don’t want you to do this.”

“I know. But I have run some probabilities of my own based on all the data on hand and that you have provided. I have seen the potential destruction these events will lead to. Of the loss of life…and potential loss to my family. I cannot sit idly by and do nothing. With this procedure I will be better equipped to protect that which matters most.”

“Life,” I stated knowingly.

“As well as the lives of my family,” he added, “Please, Maxine. Allow me to do this. If I have learned anything from you over the years, it is that family is worth fighting for. And if necessary…dying for.”

“Luci?”

“I love you, Max. You know that. But I argued with him to let me do this instead. You’re my sister but he’s…he’s…”

“He’s your father,” I finished for her smiling lovingly at my dad, “I get it.”

“And that’s another reason why he’s doing it. So that even though I won’t have him around…at least I’ll still be with you. And we’ll both have Friday.”

Dad stood up and came over to stand in front of me. He smiled warmly, feeling what I’m feeling too. But knowing this is for the best in the end. That to be a hero and continue fighting for the greater good, sometimes you need to make sacrifices. I moved in close, wrapping my arms around him tightly and resting my head on his chest. Dad kissed the top of my head and rested his cheek on top of it.

“When do we do this thing?” I asked.

“We can wait till after Sokovia if you want. But with all the new info from the front…”

“The more hands we have on deck the better,” I finished with a sigh, “Let me know when you guys got everything set up.” I pulled out of dad’s arms, placed a kiss to his cheek and turned to head out of the lab.

“Thank you Maxine.”

“Don’t thank me yet, Uncle JARVIS. I can still change my mind.”

***

The day came fast. Vision was in his containment unit, the cradle, waiting for Uncle JARVIS to be uploaded and me to bring him to life. Dad and Uncle Bruce were standing side by side near a monitor off to the side, while Fitz and Dr. Cho walked around the unit, going over last minute adjustments before giving the go ahead. I was leaning against the wall in a corner with Luci’s holographic head out and looking over everything right along with me.

“You and your dad say everything you needed to?”

“We did.”

“Still wish it was you doing this instead of him?”

“You gonna hate me if I say yes?” Luci countered.

Looking over at dad, remembering everything he went through with the Arc reactor in his chest. Wishing I could carry that burden for him…I smiled warmly and looked down at Luci.

“Of course not. But I am glad I still got you.”

“Me too.”

“Me three,” Skye declared coming over to stand beside me, wrapping herself around my arm and leaning in close, “You up for this?”

“According to Luci my levels are in the green and stable to…”

“Not what I meant and you know it,” Skye stopped me. I let out a long pain edged sigh before resting my head against hers. I could feel Gamora and Wanda offering their own love and support, but it currently wasn’t as strong as Skye’s. Add on her concern for me and I found it hard to keep a lid on my tears.

“I can do this. Though afterwards I’m probably gonna need a good cry. You’ll be there for me, right?”

“Holding you tight,” Skye promised looking down at Luci, “You too Luci, as best I can. Whatever you need I’m there for you.”

“Thank you Skye,” Luci said softly, looking up and smiling brightly at her.

“We’re ready,” Fitz declared.

Skye pulled away, but held tight to my hand as I took a minute to get myself under control. Once that was done she stayed beside me, holding my hand before going off to join her mom and Coulson while I moved to stand at the head of the unit. Dr. Cho gave me a sympathetic smile as she bowed and headed over to monitor everything from the station dad and Uncle Bruce were at. Fitz came over and gave me a quick, but much appreciated hug before joining them as well. Closing my eyes I tossed my head back before opening them.

“Uncle JARVIS?” I called out.

“I’m still here.”

“I just wanted to…I mean I know dad and mom probably said their goodbyes and everything to you. The rest of the family too…hopefully,” I began, quickly looking around and seeing everyone nod yes before looking back up, “I just…I hope you know how grateful I am for everything you’ve done for me growing up. To going above and beyond when my powers started developing, taking on the extra duties you did and helping craft my sister. You know despite being an AI your family to me…to all of us. Always have been always will be. I love you, Uncle JARVIS.”

“I…I…”Uncle JARVIS stuttered out, clearly unprepared for my emotional words there, “It has been my honor and great pleasure to watch you grow in to the strong, confident, beautiful young woman you are. And while I may never have developed the emotional awareness you sister has…I do feel a great fondness for you too, Max.”

I laughed and wiped at my eyes before looking over to dad. He smiled lovingly at me as he nodded and looked up to the ceiling. “Ready when you are, JARVIS.”

“I am ready sir.”

Uncle Bruce and dad typed a few things in and suddenly a stream of light began pulsing inside the chamber. Taking that as my cue, I knelt down and placed my hands on it. Closing my eyes I focused on my power, the same way I did with Bucky, as I sent it in to the chamber and to Vision. I could see Uncle JARVIS being uploaded and integrating with Vision’s neural matrix. My energy went right to work, backing him up locking the connections in to place. By the time the upload was finished Uncle JARVIS was gone. My energy reacted to the pain I felt by that and sent a strong jolt of electricity in to Vision.

I broke the connection and was feeling dizzy. I was falling back, my eyes closed but before I felt my head hit the floor it was instantly cradled in a gentle grip. Slowly blinking my eyes open I saw a reddish maroon colored face looking down at me with genuine concerned eyes. Reaching out I touched his warm face, moving my hand down to rest over his chest. The green woven like texture of his skin was also warm. The yellow crystal like gem imbedded in his forehead glowed a little brighter as he smiled down at me.

“Are you alright?” Vision asked me, his voice sounding exactly like Uncle JARVIS’.

“That depends…how did you get out of your box so fast?”

“I felt the strong electrical current you shot in to me at the end there and grew concerned you might have over did it. So I phased through the containment unit in order to catch you.”

“You phased through…like a ghost?” I asked shocked.

“Yes,” Vision answered with a soft smile, “It would seem the combination of Fitz’s solar power cell, Dr. Cho’s synthetic formula mixed with your father’s armor recipe, infused with your unique electrical energy has had an interesting effect on my physical structure.”

“But it worked, right?” I asked nervously, “My energy and Uncle JARVIS’ merger worked. You’re Vision now. Not Ultron?”

“I am…me,” Vision answered helping me stand up on my feet, looking around and taking everything in with inquisitive eyes, “I am not quite sure who that is yet. I am not JARVIS. Nor am I Ultron. I can feel them inside my head along with all the others, gifting me with their perspectives and experiences. But, to answer your question. Yes. I am Vision.”

I nodded, deciding to take that answer for now. At least until dad and the others ran whatever tests they needed to on him. I could always use my knowing ability to tell me if he was a threat or not. But looking in to his eyes I could see it clear as day. Vision might just be an hour old, but he’s already family and you know how I feel about using that power on family. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have written so far. I have yet to swing back to this one, so many other ideas in my head I've been trying to get out lately. Either way I think this is a good stopping point for now anyway. I'll probably come back to it eventually, but if you folks who have read it and like it, and have any ideas, feel free to leave me a comment or email me at sims2472@yahoo.com. I hope you all enjoyed my first posting. Thank you.


End file.
